The Science Teacher in the Public School
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Story is AU with a mix of canon. What if Temperance and Russ were taken with their parents instead of being left behind? What if Brennan is now a well loved science teacher at a public school like her father used to be? Brennan loves her work and her students, especially Parker Booth, who is very talented and adores her. Things couldn't be better. Then she meets Parker's father.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! I know I've got another Bones/Sue Thomas story I'm writing and one I'm co-writing with I Love Kol Miakelson right now already, but this idea hit me late last night, and I couldn't get rid of it, so I decided to write it down. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Temperance Brennan sighed as she sat at her desk. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted. Sometimes it was an effort just to get out of bed every day let alone go to work. She stretched her stiff neck, wincing at the pain. She spent far too much time hunched over. How many times had her father told her that over the years? She glanced at the clock. It was half past four. Everyone else was already gone, and here she was still working as usual. She was supposed to be meeting Russ in an hour. He had some "news" for her. She was curious as to what it was, but she also was nervous. Russ had been known to dabble with the law, and the law was something they had to avoid at all costs. Brennan looked at the photo of her parents that sat on her desk. They had been living a life in hiding, and sometimes, Brennan grew tired of it. She wanted to desperately scream to the world who they were and get it over with, but she had promised. It was one of the deals she had made when they decided to take her and Russ with them the last time they disappeared. It had been a shock to both of them that their parents were involved in robbing banks, but their parents promised that life was over. Now, everyone was trying to stay out of sight. Brennan stood and packed her bag, getting ready to leave. She wound her way around the desks and went out the door, closing and locking it behind her. She walked down the school halls, her heels echoing off the walls. She liked this time of day. There was no chaos and noise. Once in the daylight, she squinted, looking for her car. She had 45 minutes to meet Russ. She fingered the dolphin ring slowly. She hoped nothing had gone wrong.

* * *

"Hey," Russ said, sliding into the chair opposite of Brennan's.

"Hi," she replied. "I ordered you some fries."

"Thanks," he smiled. "So, what's new?"

"Don't make this about me. You have something to tell me?" she prodded.

"Oh, that. Yea, I met someone," Russ grinned, picking up a fry and eating it.

"You met someone?" Brennan repeated. This was surprising. Russ had been pretty much a loner most of their lives. Brennan had been the one to date more often, but those relationships never lasted long. She was too afraid they'd figure out who she really was.

"Yea. Her name is Amy. She has two little girls, Emma and Hayley" Russ told her, pulling out a photo to show her. Brennan leaned in to look at it.

"They're beautiful, Russ," she said.

"I know right?" he beamed.

"How did you meet?"

"I was working at a carnival fixing a ride when I overheard the girls crying that they had lost their ice cream, so I swooped in and gave them some money to buy more. Amy was impressed that I cared," Russ shrugged.

"That is impressive," Brennan teased. "I didn't realize you were in the area."

"Yea I know. I wanted to see you, though. It's been forever," Russ said.

"Are you staying the night?" Brennan asked.

"If you'll have me," Russ laughed. "I gotta get back tomorrow, though."

"That's fine," Brennan nodded. "I could use the company."

"Just you and Ripley still huh?" Russ commented.

"He's all I need," Brennan replied. Ripley was the best part of her day. She had bought him when he was a puppy, and his unconditional love was all she ever wanted.

"Heard from Dad at all?" Russ asked.

"Not lately."

"I don't think he's ever going to get over it," Russ sighed.

"Probably not, and neither am I," Brennan said. "It was unfair."

"I know, I know. It was. I'm not denying that," Russ said. "I feel like an asshole for being okay."

"Don't. You're not. It's just harder for us, that's all," Brennan reassured him.

"Let's talk about something cheerier huh?" Russ suggested. Brennan agreed. They spent the rest of dinner chatting about work and her students.

* * *

"I forgot the nice place you have here," Russ said as they entered Brennan's apartment. Ripley greeted her ecstatically at the door, tail wagging hard. He sniffed Russ cautiously before deciding he was all right and rubbing against him. Ripley was a shepherd mix with what Brennan assumed was a labrador, but she wasn't sure.

"That's what writing books gets you," Brennan laughed. She was an author as well as a teacher. She wrote damn good murder mysteries, which still amazed her. She used an alias, though, so no one would recognize her. She didn't want that.

"You always were the brilliant one," Russ commented, looking around as she went to find sheets for the guest bed.

"Not brilliant just...average," Brennan corrected.

"Pfft! Average," Russ scoffed. "You're a freakin' genius. Remind me again why you're stuck teaching science to a bunch of little kids?"

"Because I enjoy it, and because Dad did it," Brennan called from the other room.

"Yea but you could be so much more. You could actually solve the murders you write about," Russ said. He flopped down on her couch, Ripley resting his head on his knee and giving him a hopeful look. He scratched the dog's ears absently.

"I'm okay with what I do, Russ," Brennan said as she returned. "I love the kids, and they love me. That's all I want."

"You'd love Emma and Hayley then," Russ told her. She smiled.

"I know I would. You need to bring them to meet me," she added.

"I will," he promised. He caught sight of a drawing that was obviously done by a child. He picked it up. It was of a school chalk board and a stick woman who he assumed was supposed to be Brennan, and the caption read: "Best teacher ever" signed by PB.

"Who's PB?" Russ asked. Brennan snatched it from him. "What?"

"He's a student. Sometimes he draws me a picture. It's nothing," Brennan said, her neck feeling hot.

"You know I know when you're lying, right?" Russ asked.

"Okay, so he's my favorite student, all right? I can't say that out loud," Brennan replied. Russ burst out laughing.

"A teacher who has a favorite? That's not new, Tempe," he teased.

"This boy is very smart! He takes science seriously. His mother is very proud of him, and so am I," Brennan said. She crossed her arms and looked at her brother.

"Don't make him a teacher's pet," Russ warned. "He'll get bullied."

"I'm not!" she said, faking outrage.

"Good. I'd love to chat more, but I'm exhausted. Is it all right if I just hit the hay?" he asked.

"Of course," she nodded. He stood and gave her a big hug.

"Love you, sis," he said.

"Love you too," she responded. He gave her one last grin before retreating into his room. Brennan sat down with Ripley, who immediately tried to wash her ears with his tongue.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she said, pushing him off. "What did I tell you about that?" Ripley whined. She chuckled at him. Best part of her day right there.

* * *

Russ was gone in the morning when she woke up. He had left a note, which she read with a smile on her face. He had also drawn a picture for her of a small dog bouncing up and down in front of a stick woman teacher to continue his teasing from last night. She set it down to prepare her breakfast. Then before she knew it, she was back at the school and ready for another day. The streets of D.C. had been busy, but she always got there on time. She got settled and before long, her students came crawling in. Her favorite bounded in with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, Miss Brennan," he called, waving.

"Hi, Parker," she said back with a smile. He sat down and turned to his friend, chatting animatedly. Miss Brennan. It made her flinch sometimes, like she was a young woman still. Yes, she should have met a man and got married like any other normal person, but she just couldn't. She had not found the right person, and until then, she was content at being alone. She also was only 32, still young enough to be single in her mind.

"Parker!" a man's voice hissed. Brennan's head snapped up, seeing who was there. A man was standing at the door holding a pencil case. A very handsome man. She felt herself flushing.

"Yea, Dad?" Parker asked, going over to him.

"You forgot this in the car," the father whispered loudly.

"Oh. Whoops. Thanks, Dad," Parker said, giving his father a hug before grabbing it.

"Have a good day," the father called after him. Then he met Brennan's eyes, and it felt like the world paused for a moment. He was the one to blink first and disappear out the door. Brennan was at a loss for words. She had never met Parker's father before. It was always Rebecca who picked him up or dropped him off.

"I drew you another picture," Parker said, coming up to her and giving her a piece of paper. Brennan looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks, Parker. Your Dad dropped you off today?" she asked, curious.

"Yea. Mom was on a date, so she let Dad look after me on a week day. That usually doesn't happen," Parker explained.

"I see," Brennan said. Parker skipped back to his desk and started pulling out his pencils. She looked back at the door, checking to see if perhaps the father had come back for something else, but there was no one there. Shaking her head, she started the lesson.

* * *

"Have a great weekend!" Brennan shouted over the noise as her students all filed out the door. Seven year olds were so noisy. Brennan laughed to herself.

"Hey," Angela said, coming in. "What a day." She plopped herself down on the chair in front of Brennan's desk.

"What happened to you?" Brennan asked, gesturing. Angela looked down at all the paint on her shirt.

"Oh. That. Well, apparently Gavin and Joey decided to have a paint fight," Angela said. "This is what happens when you intervene."

"Oh dear," Brennan laughed.

"Honestly, I sometimes wonder what the hell I'm still doing here," Angela sighed. "I should be in Paris."

"You keep saying that, but you never go," Brennan pointed out.

"I can't afford it, sweetie," Angela said. "It doesn't matter. Teaching kids about art is just as good, although I'm thinking of moving to a high school where it would be appreciated more."

"I'd miss you," Brennan replied. This was true. Angela Montenegro and her had met by chance at a diner, and Brennan had mentioned there was an opening at her school for an art teacher, which Angela had leaped on. They'd been close ever since.

"You should do it too," Angela urged. "Your talent is wasted on these little kids."

"They're not little. Seven is a good age to start learning," Brennan argued. "Besides, I'm in no mood to sort out hormonal teenage problems before starting a class."

"Fair enough," Angela agreed. She sat in silence for a moment. "Any plans for this weekend?"

"No," Brennan shook her head.

"Oh, come on! How are you supposed to meet someone when you're holed up in your apartment all weekend?"

"I am not 'holed up.' I do go out," Brennan said defensively.

"Walking Ripley does not count," Angela responded, crossing her arms.

"Maybe I'm fine with staying indoors. There's a cannibal out there, you know," Brennan pointed out.

"Ah yes. The Gormogon or whatever they're calling it," Angela laughed. "I don't think you'd be on the list."

"You never know," Brennan shrugged. She started packing her bag.

"Come on. One club. Just one," Angela coaxed.

"Ange, no," Brennan said with finality.

"Ugh you're no fun," Angela sighed. She stood up. "I'll tell you all about it on Monday."

"All right," Brennan laughed. She briefly wondered why she didn't tell Angela about Parker's gorgeous father. It would be her secret for now. Brennan smiled to herself. She was very good at keeping secrets.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I am so surprised and thrilled to see so many reviews! Thank you guys! I hope you like this chapter just as much :)**

 **I am calling Max Matthew since that was the name he gave himself and Brennan is used to knowing him as Matthew growing up instead of Max.**

* * *

"Oh my God! Dad!" Brennan shouted, placing her hand over her heart.

"Hi, honey," Matthew said, giving a small wave.

"Why do you do that?!" Brennan asked.

"Bad habit I guess?" Matthew shrugged. Ripley was nuzzling his hand and wagging his tail fiercely.

"Well, stop it," Brennan ordered. She set down her bag and reached to pet Ripley, who had hurried over to her. She really hated it when her father just let himself into her apartment and then stood at the entrance waiting for her until she got home. It was unnerving.

"Russ was here?" Matthew asked, gesturing to the note.

"Yea. Just for a night. He went back home," Brennan finished.

"Mind if I hang out for a bit? It's been lonely," Matthew said.

"Yea, sure. I'm just going to go change," Brennan called as she went down the hall. Her heart was still racing from the scare. She ought to do that to him sometime and see how he liked it. She threw on some comfortable clothes and walked back out to the living room where he was now sitting and petting Ripley slowly.

"It's been almost two years, Tempe," Matthew sighed. "Why does it feel like yesterday?"

"I don't know," Brennan admitted. She played with her dolphin ring again absently.

"So what have you been doing with yourself lately?" Matthew asked, changing the subject.

"Just work really, and writing a little too," she answered.

"You don't go out?"

"Not really. Why is everyone obsessed with me going out?" Brennan asked, feeling aggravated.

"It's just good to socialize, that's all," Matthew told her.

"I don't feel like socializing after being with children all day," she explained.

"Adult company is much different," Matthew teased.

"Dad," Brennan said, tilting her head to the side and giving him a look.

"All right, I'll drop it," he said. "For now."

"Thank you," she smiled. They talked for about an hour and a half before she asked, "So how long are you staying?"

"I'm just popping by. I have some things to do," he said vaguely.

"Okay. Dinner?"

"Nah. Thanks, though. I just wanted to check in and make sure you were all right," Matthew said, getting up. He went over and kissed the top of her head. "I'm proud of you. I hope you know that."

"Thanks, Dad," Brennan smiled. She watched as he grabbed his coat and opened the door.

"Til next time," he winked. Then he was gone. Brennan exhaled loudly. She didn't know if being on the run had made it that her father couldn't even hang around in one place longer than he had to or if he just genuinely didn't want to be in her life for very long. She felt their relationship was drifting, and she didn't know why. It frustrated her. They were all in this together. Max, Ruth, Kyle, and her-Joy. Brennan knew this only because Russ had caved and told her a few years ago about their original names. She knew that Vince McVicar would kill them if he had the chance. That was all she really knew. Matthew was pretty tight lipped about the rest. She looked down at Ripley, who was giving her that look she knew all too well while slowly wagging his tail.

"All right," she said. "Who's ready for a walk?"

* * *

The sun was going down, which was her favorite time of day. Ripley padded ahead of her, panting. His tongue lolled out on the left side. She walked to her favorite park bench and sat down with Ripley sitting beside her, looking up at her.

"What was the best part about your day, boy?" she asked in a whisper. Ripley whined in response and patted the grass with his paw. Then he gave a small bark.

"The walk," she smiled. "Of course. You say that every day, though." Ripley gave her a look as though to convey the words, "But it's true!" Brennan sighed to herself. She hated to admit that her father was right. It would be nice to have some adult company sometimes. Even to just say what their favorite part of the day was.

"I'll tell you mine," she said to Ripley. "It was when Parker's dad stuck his head into my classroom. I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know why. It's not like me at all to be stuck on something let alone a person." She chuckled as Ripley thumped his tail hard and opened his mouth a little in response.

"I miss Sully too," she told him. "But he wanted to travel the world. I didn't. I have my students, my brother..." She trailed off. It had been by total chance she had met Sully at that diner a almost a year ago. Sully had been a great boyfriend, but he was also FBI. That worried her a bit. Then he suffered a bit of a crisis with his job, and he set sail six months ago. She ached a little thinking about him. As the sky filled with the reds and oranges from the sun setting, she stood. Despite joking about it with Angela, she was a little concerned about a cannibal running around. She walked back to her apartment with Ripley, and they went inside full of fresh air. She watched as Ripley bounded around the apartment before settling on the couch, and she went to make something to eat for herself. The silence was loud tonight. She clenched her jaw tightly. She would not cry. She would not spend another weekend feeling so alone and stay in bed. She would do something. She would.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Angela shouted when she saw Brennan. "Am I dreaming? Or are you actually really standing there?" Brennan smiled and held up her hands. She had decided to go to the club after all.

"Aaahhhh!" Angela shrieked. She grabbed Brennan's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor with her. "I'm so happy!"

"I find this music really loud!" Brennan shouted.

"That's the point!" Angela yelled back. "Makes you forget all your troubles!" She started dancing provocatively while Brennan laughed. The pulsing beat was catching. Brennan got into the groove with Angela, who encouraged her on. After a while of dancing, they went over to the bar, breathless.

"So much fun!" Angela yelled over the noise. Brennan just nodded. Her voice was hoarse from yelling on the dance floor. She noticed two guys checking them out and nudged Angela, who looked impressed. The guys came over at her visual cue.

"Hey," one said. "I'm Lance." He was tall and skinny with curly black hair, and he looked like he was 18. Angela pursed her lips at him, smirking.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 24," he answered, looking indignant. His buddy laughed.

"I'm Gary," he smiled. Brennan smiled back. He was very pleasing to look at.

"I'm a psychologist," Lance informed them. "Gary's dad is the deputy director of the FBI. He got me a job there. I literally just started."

"Dude," Gary said. "That is not a turn on." He turned to Brennan. "I'm sorry about my friend. He's an idiot."

"That's all right," Brennan laughed. She felt nervous, however. Lance might be able figure her out with his psychology business.

"You're Gary Kirby?" Angela asked, impressed. She moved closer to him so they could talk.

"Guess you're stuck with me," Lance sighed. "I'm no good at this. Who am I kidding? I see a beautiful woman, and I completely lose it."

"It's okay," Brennan reassured him. "Better luck next time."

"No luck here then?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry. I just came to dance," Brennan answered. He nodded.

"All right. Well, it was nice to meet you," he said, turning to go. Brennan watched as he disappeared back into the crowd. She felt a little bad for him. Angela had disappeared with Gary. She guessed that was going to end well for her. She tried not to feel bad about it. She took one last look at the dance floor and made up her mind. She grabbed her small purse and headed for the door. The air outside was beginning to get that October chill to it finally. It made her glad she had brought a hoodie with her. Angela would cringe at her right now with her choice of outfit, a hot dress with an old hoodie on top. Chuckling to herself, she set off down the street. Suddenly, she was roughly shoved to the side as a man went running fiercely past her.

"Hey!" a voice yelled behind her. She turned to see another blur coming at her. She stepped back. "FBI! Stop!" The agent blew past her shouting a "Sorry ma'am!" back at her. Brennan stood there shaking a little. For half a moment she had thought it was McVicar finally finding her. She watched as up ahead the FBI agent launched himself onto the perpetrator, making both go crashing down onto the ground. She hurried away before the agent could come back and check on her. She didn't want any extra attention. She dodged into a cab that was luckily sitting there, and she looked back to see the agent craning his head, looking for her. She slid down in her seat as they drove away.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully. Brennan wrote some more for her book, paced around her apartment, and took Ripley for walks. She listened to Angela talk about how amazing Gary Kirby was. She prepped for her lessons that week. When Monday came around, Brennan was more than ready to get back to work. The kids were all in a hum in the halls because the next day was Halloween, and they were discussing what costumes they were going to wear. Brennan liked to be Wonder Woman, but the principal had commented on the revealing nature of her outfit, so she saved it for adult parties. She wasn't sure she'd go to any this year, though. Angela already said she was busy with Gary, and she was the only reason Brennan went to Halloween parties.

"Megan Shaw is missing," Angela said tearfully, coming into her office. "I just heard."

"What?" Brennan asked, looking up sharply from her day planner. The image of the bright, smiling girl popped into her mind. She had just started high school that year.

"Yea. Apparently she's been missing for a week, but her parents think she was the mummy they found in that maze on Sunday afternoon," Angela continued.

"A mummy?" Brennan asked. She was so out of the news. She really should get her television working again.

"Yea. Poor Matty found it in the maze," Angela said. "He didn't come to school today. He's traumatized."

"Poor boy," Brennan sympathized.

"I'm kind of creeped out," Angela said. "And scared. Brennan, I think Megan might be dead."

"Don't think that," Brennan ordered. "It's only been a week. Perhaps she ran off with a boy?"

"Megan was not like that," Angela shook her head. The bell rang then, indicating all the children would soon be piling into her classroom.

"We'll talk later," Brennan promised. She felt uneasy herself. She made a mental note to call Megan's parents later and see how they were doing. Parker came in looking glum.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked him as he sat down with a heavy sigh.

"I'm just bummed I did't get to go to the maze," Parker said.

"I'm sorry," Brennan said to him. In the back of her head she was thinking it was probably for the best.

"It's okay. I still get to go trick or treating," Parker grinned suddenly. Brennan chuckled and then called for everyone's attention. She tried hard to keep the image of Megan out of her mind. She desperately hoped the girl would be found and soon.

* * *

"You're really just going to stay home?" Angela asked the next day. They had finished discussing Megan and her family, and Angela was desperate for a subject change. Brennan was cleaning up from the experiments they had done that day. Parker had almost singed his hair. A couple of the other kids had almost had mishaps as well. Brennan chided herself for not being more careful.

"Yes. I feel like handing out candy this year," Brennan said. Angela picked at her nurse's costume absently. "You're with Gary, remember? Have fun. Don't worry about me."

"It's been six months since Sully, Brennan," Angela said. "I'm worried."

"I'm fine," Brennan said forcefully. "Prince Charming will fall into my lap one day, don't you worry." She smiled and laughed at her friend's skeptical look. She adjusted her Einstein wig. Her Dad had dressed up in it when he was a teacher, and somehow it had ended up in her things, so she put it on for him.

"All right. If you say so," Angela sighed. "I'll call you later, okay? And let me know about Megan's parents."

"I will. Have fun!" Brennan called after her. She smiled to herself. Ripley was gonna hate her when she got home, but he had a costume too that he was going to impress the trick or treaters with. There was a knock on her door suddenly. She looked up, her glasses going askew.

"Hi," Parker's father said. "Parker said he forgot his results from his experiment."

"Oh," Brennan said. She pointed to Parker's desk.

"Thanks," he smiled. He went over and rummaged through it. Brennan examined him over her fake glasses.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"I'm a Squint," he replied. She stared. "Oh, right. You wouldn't know. Uh, I'm a nerd," he corrected.

"Oh, okay," Brennan nodded, getting it.

"Einstein huh?" he asked, grinning. "For science class. That's clever."

"I aim to please," she laughed, holding up her hands in the "what are you gonna do?" pose.

"I'm Seeley, by the way. Seeley Booth," he said, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Miss Brennan," she replied.

"Your first name is Miss?" he asked. "Wow, you must have had one hell of a time in high school." Brennan laughed out loud. She knew he was joking to get her to tell him her real name.

"It's Temperance," she told him.

"Temperance," he repeated. She decided she liked her name coming off his lips. "That's nice." He stood there smiling and looking at her until she felt awkward and unsure of what else to say. He was very, very handsome. This fact would not leave her brain.

"Um, well, I gotta..." she gestured to the mess.

"Oh! Yea, sorry. I gotta get back to Parker," he said, pointing out the window. "I'll, uh, see you around?"

"Yea," she smiled. He grinned back and walked out the door. Brennan kept cleaning, but now her mind was occupied by Seeley.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies if you think this is a slow story. I am a fan of building up to something in my stories, so you'll have to bear with me!**

* * *

The sun went down more slowly than usual it seemed. Brennan sat there feeling hollow. She had spoken with Megan's mother, and the poor woman was in hysterics. It turned out the mummy was not Megan, so she was still out there. Brennan wondered where the girl could have gone. Ripley pawed at her leg, bringing her back to the present.

"Okay," she said, getting up. He was eager to get home and have his treat, the one he got after every evening walk. It still amazed her how he was so tuned into their routine. Once they were back, she tossed him his dentastick and pressed play on her machine.

 _"Hey, it's Russ. You wanna meet the girls this weekend? Let me know."_ Beeeep.

 _"Hi, baby, it's Dad. Just checking in. Talk to you later."_ Beeeep.

 _"Hi it's...it's Sully. I just wanted to say hi and let you know that I'm all right. I miss you. I hope you're okay. Okay...bye."_ Beeeep.

Brennan stared at her machine when the last message finished. Sully? Ripley was looking at her, recognizing Sully's voice. He hadn't left a number for her to call. She didn't know if she wanted to even if he had. He had walked right out of her life as easy as someone walking out of a restaurant they'd never come back to. She pressed play again, and when it got to his message, she pushed down on the button.

"Message erased," her machine chirped.

Ripley cocked his head at her.

"Sully is the past," she told him. "We don't live in the past, remember?" He woofed a little in response.

"Glad you agree," she nodded. She called Russ back and told him that yes, she would love to meet the girls that weekend. She didn't call her father because she knew he didn't expect her to. Then she cornered Ripley and dressed him up as Wishbone. He gave her a very disgruntled look once she was finished, but she just ruffled his ears.

"It's for the kids," she told him. She went to change into her Wonder Woman outfit and pinned on the cape. It was Halloween after all.

* * *

"Megan's okay!" Angela shouted, bursting into her classroom the next morning. It had hit the news early that morning.

"Really?" Brennan asked, getting excited.

"Yes! Some sicko had her captive and was using her snake phobia to basically scare her to death," Angela explained. "That poor girl will have a long road of recovery ahead of her, but she is now safe."

"Where did they find her?" Brennan asked.

"Under Aloha Flowers," Angela shuddered. "I'm never going there again."

"That would be an ideal place for mummification," Brennan mused, thinking about it. The dry, warm air from the subway would be perfect.

"You weird me out sometimes you know that?" Angela asked, scrunching her face up at Brennan's comment.

"I'm a science teacher. I can't help it," Brennan laughed. "Sorry."

"Ugh. I'm just glad she's safe. Do you think I should go see her?" Angela asked.

"Maybe give them some time," Brennan suggested.

"You're probably right. Okay, time to get some paint thrown on me again!" Angela said, faking enthusiasm. She walked out, giving Brennan a mock look of excitement as she went out the door. The bell rang, and as always, Parker was in first. Brennan wondered if he sat outside her door until the bell rang just so he could always be first.

"My Dad's a hero!" Parker called, setting his bag down under his desk.

"Oh?" Brennan asked.

"Yea! He saved a girl yesterday. Well, him and Catwoman," Parker added.

"Really," Brennan said, staring at him. What did his father do exactly? She was interrupted by another student asking her a question about the day's test she'd promised the day before. She meant to get back to the conversation, but Parker was now animatedly talking to another student, so she let it go. She'd find out one day.

* * *

"Russ, can we get a puppy?" Emma asked. She was lying on the floor next to Ripley and petting him. Hayley was crouched next to him and rubbing his belly. Ripley gave Brennan a look of "this is the life" when she looked over at him.

"We'll see," Russ said. Amy smiled at the girls.

"That usually means no," Hayley sighed.

"You can borrow this puppy when you're here," Brennan offered.

"It's not the same," Emma said sadly. Amy gave her a look. "But thank you, Auntie Temperance."

"How's work?" Russ asked.

"It's good. I have great classes this year. Most of the kids actually want to learn," Brennan smiled. She was thinking of Parker.

"Maybe you could get the girls interested in science," Russ suggested. "They say it's for boys."

"Ask Dad. If anyone can spark the flame of interest, it's him," Brennan laughed.

"Have you heard from Dad?" Russ asked. "I'm kind of worried about him."

"He surprised me a few days ago just before Halloween. He did call, but I haven't called him back yet."

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if Mom and Dad hadn't taken us with them?" Russ asked suddenly.

"No. I can't imagine them ever doing such a horrible thing to us," Brennan replied. "This life is perfect."

"It's good," Russ agreed. He smiled at Amy, who was watching him.

"Time for bed, girls," Amy said after a moment. The "awws" and "do I have tos?" started.

"Ripley can sleep with you if you want," Brennan said. Ripley gave a whine. He usually slept in bed with her.

"Can he?!" Emma asked excitedly.

"Of course," Amy nodded. The girls jumped up and hauled Ripley off to their bedroom with them. Brennan had made up the pullout couch for Russ and Amy and given the guest bed to the girls to share. This was the only time she wished she had a house.

"Where did you find Ripley anyway?" Russ asked, watching them with a smile on his face.

"He was a puppy at the pound. The family who had him first took him back because he wasn't 'smart' enough for them," Brennan scoffed. "To me, he's the smartest dog I've ever met."

"That's good you rescued him," Russ commented. "You never know who comes for a dog in a pound and for what purpose."

"I know. That was what I was thinking," Brennan nodded.

"So, how's dating?" Amy asked, resting her chin on her hands and grinning at Brennan.

"Oh, that's very...absent," Brennan laughed. "But I'm okay with that right now."

"She's very independent," Russ said seriously.

"Don't you miss having someone to talk to?" Amy asked, curious.

"I have Ripley for that. He doesn't give me guff or talk back," Brennan teased. "I also have Angela."

"You know what I mean," Amy replied.

"I do. It was nice when Sully was around, but honestly, I'm fine on my own. I don't have much time for a man anyway," Brennan added. It was true. She had homework to mark, her book to write, Ripley, and countless other things that took up her time. A man only made scheduling things more difficult. She visited with her brother and Amy for a little longer before going to bed herself. Only one more day left before Monday.

* * *

"Hey, Dad, it's me," Brennan said, her phone propped against her ear as she got ready to go to work. "Sorry it took me so long to call you back. Things have been crazy, and Russ was here all weekend. Anyway, I hope you're okay. Call me." She hung up and tossed her phone onto the couch. She gave Ripley his regular pat down before going out the door and down the stairs. Her mind was fairly absent when she reached the school. She was oblivious to her surroundings.

"Hi," Seeley said as she almost crashed into him at the door.

"Oh!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't even watching where I was going."

"It's okay," he shrugged. "I get that a lot."

"I'm usually the first one here," Brennan noted.

"Ah," he nodded.

"So Parker tells me you're a hero," she said as she went inside. Seeley followed her.

"Did he?" Seeley asked. She could hear the pride in his voice.

"Mmhmm. You saved Megan," Brennan said, looking at him while unlocking her classroom.

"You knew her?" Seeley asked as they went inside, surprised.

"Yes. She was a student here. How is she doing? I keep meaning to call, but I feel it's too soon," Brennan responded.

"I haven't checked in yet," Seeley admitted. "I can't get the image of her terrified face out of my head though." He sat on Parker's desk, looking disgruntled.

"Maybe you should see a therapist?" she suggested. "Are you with the FBI? I met your new psychologist the other day. Lance something or other."

"Pfft. Yea, sure," Seeley snorted. "Like that kid could actually help me."

"Hmm," she agreed. Her heart sank. So he was FBI. This could be a problem. She put her purse away and pulled out the day's agenda. Then a thought came to her.

"Why are you here so early?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Parker," Seeley replied. "Is he really doing well? He always hated science before. I'm just curious."

"He's doing very well," Brennan told him. "And I do have office hours that you can schedule, you know."

"Right," Seeley said, looking sheepish.

"Is that all you came here for?"

"Um, yea," he nodded.

"Well, Seeley, you can be assured that Parker is a fine student," Brennan smiled.

"It's Booth," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Booth. I prefer people call me Booth, not Seeley."

"I'm confused. Isn't Booth your last name?" she asked.

"Yea. I just...Seeley doesn't have that umph to it, you know? Sounds kind of cheesy when I'm trying to be important."

"And Booth has that umph?" she probed.

"It sure does," he grinned. "Let me demonstrate." He imitated holding a phone to his ear.

"What...?"

"Seeley," he said, faking a mocking tone.

"That's not your real voice..."

"Or," he cut her off, holding up his finger. "Booth." She paused.

"Okay. I see it," she agreed.

"Right?"

"Yes. Booth has that tough guy sound to it," she smirked. His eyes twinkled with laughter back at her.

"I, uh, have to get to work," he said after a moment.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Are you...seeing anyone?" Booth asked hesitantly. Brennan was surprised by his forwardness.

"I...well..."

"Sweetie, you're not gonna believe what just happ-hello," Angela said, stopping in her tracks. She eyed Booth up and down with that look Brennan knew all too well.

"Hi," Booth said.

"I'm Angela," she replied, holding out her hand. He shook it.

"Booth," he countered.

"I've never seen you before. I would have remembered," Angela said coyly.

"He's a parent," Brennan cut in. "He was just leaving."

"Right," Booth nodded. He looked like he didn't want to leave, but he did anyway. Angela dropped her jaw as she watched him walk away. Then she swiveled to face Brennan.

"Oh. My. God," she said slowly. "Where did he come from?!"

"He picked up Parker one day," Brennan shrugged. Angela came over to her desk.

"Do you like him? Please say yes. Sweetie, he's a frickin model."

"It's too soon to tell," Brennan said vaguely.

"Date him," Angela ordered.

"Ange..."

"Do it."

"I can't..."

"Date the man," Angela cut her off. "The very hot man who left here looking as though he lost his puppy."

"Ange," Brennan laughed, blushing.

"I knew it," she crowed. "You like him!"

"Maybe I think about him a little. That doesn't mean I like him."

"Oh, honey. Don't lie to yourself," Angela sighed.

"So what was the thing I'll never believe?" Brennan asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, that. Gary Kirby told me he thinks his father is a dirty FBI agent," Angela snorted. "Can you believe that guy?"

"Ange, that's a pretty serious accusation," Brennan said, looking at her.

"He has no evidence! He's just mad because his father won't let him join the FBI," Angela said dismissively. Brennan felt oddly about this. There was clearly a reason Gary would think his father was corrupted. That wasn't something people just spit out on a whim. The bell rang then, ending all further conversation.

"We're not done talking about hot boy," Angela said, walking out the door. Brennan breathed a sigh of relief. At least she had more time to become a better liar.

* * *

 _"Hi, baby. I just got your message. I gotta lay low for a while. I will explain later. I love you."_ Beeeep.

"What has he done now?" Brennan asked herself in a mutter. Ripley nudged her leg.

"Yes, yes, we're going," she said, grabbing his leash and snapping it onto his collar. He practically yanked her out the door and down the stairs. Once outside, he relieved himself, and they started off on a more casual walk. Brennan was preoccupied with thoughts of what her father had meant when he said he needed to lay low for a while. She desperately hoped he hadn't gotten himself into anymore trouble. How many fake names could he go through in his lifetime? She sure wasn't going to change her name. She was established as Temperance Brennan. She looked across the way at the Jeffersonian building. It was a dream she had of working there. Brainiacks like her worked there. She would totally fit in. Sighing, she forced herself to look away. She had made the choice to be a teacher instead. She was happy. She was. If only she could be a hundred percent convinced of that.

* * *

"So you really like your teacher?" Booth asked Parker, who was doing up a drawing. Booth was peering over his son's head to see what it was. It looked like a certain teacher in front of a blackboard with hearts on it. It looked like he and his son had a crush on the same woman. That was a little weird. Booth shoved that thought out of his head quickly.

"Yes! Miss Brennan is very smart and makes me feel smart too," Parker nodded. He looked up at Booth, catching him craning his neck. "Why?"

"I just wondered," Booth said nonchalantly, leaning back onto the counter. He really liked Miss Brennan. Temperance. She was very beautiful, and he desperately wanted to get to know her better. He wished the Angela woman hadn't interrupted them this morning. He would have to try again soon. Very soon. In fact...

"Hey, Parker, can you tell your mom I'll drop you off at school tomorrow?" Booth asked.

"Yup," Parker agreed. Perfect. Now he had an excuse to see her again.

* * *

 **There will be more B &B interaction in the next chapter :) Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love getting the notifications :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan was trying not to think about her father. His message had been unsettling. She dried her hair off with her towel and stood in the mirror, looking at herself. Some would say she was hot, others stunning or beautiful. She saw herself as average, maybe pretty. She was just like any other woman out there. She hated when people based their opinions on people's looks. Everyone was beautiful in their own way. She got dressed and hurried around grabbing last minute things before heading off to work. She was humming to herself when she reached her classroom. Today was going to be a good day. There was just a feel about it.

"Brennan?" the principal asked, poking his head around the door.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a word?"

"Absolutely," she nodded. He came in and stood in front of her desk.

"I was wondering how you would feel if I asked a guest speaker to come to your class? I am thinking it might boost our school's reputation."

"Oh? Who?" Brennan asked.

"Dr. Zack Addy from the Jeffersonian. He recently got his doctorate, and he works with the FBI solving crimes," the principal gushed. "I really think it would be great."

"I don't see why not," Brennan shrugged. Someone from the Jeffersonian here?! It made her excited.

"Great! I will let them know. Maybe he can bring a colleague," the principal mused, more to himself than to Brennan. He scurried off to make the call, leaving Brennan wondering what Dr. Addy would be like.

"Oho look at this! We're the first ones here," Booth's voice said suddenly. Brennan's head snapped up. He was indeed standing there with Parker in front of him, his hands on his son's shoulders.

"This is weird," Parker said. "The bell hasn't even rung." Booth gave his shoulders another squeeze before pushing him forward.

"It's never weird to be early, son," Booth said as Parker went to his desk.

"No Rebecca today?" Brennan asked. She was secretly thrilled to see him again. She wondered if he knew that and was doing this on purpose.

"Nope. She's letting me have him tonight too, so we get to spend a lot of time together, right pal?" Booth asked Parker.

"Right," Parker confirmed. He rolled his eyes. He so knew what his father was doing.

"So," Booth said, moving closer to Brennan. "We kind of got interrupted yesterday..."

"We did," Brennan agreed. Her heart raced a little.

"Are you free Saturday night?" he asked.

"I would have to check my schedule," she teased.

"I can wait," Booth smiled.

"Ugh," Parker muttered to himself. Adults were weird sometimes. His teacher laughed while making a show of looking through her day planner.

"I can squeeze it in," Brennan smiled at Booth.

"Great," he grinned. "I'll pick you up around seven?"

"All right," she agreed. She wrote down her address and number on a post it and handed it to him. He folded it and carefully stowed it away in his pocket.

"I'll see you later," he winked. "Have a great day, Parker!" He strolled out the door with one last look at Brennan.

"Are you dating my Dad now?" Parker asked.

"That depends how well Saturday night goes," Brennan answered. She really hoped it would go well. She liked Booth a lot.

* * *

"You're going on a date! Ahhhh!" Angela shrieked, hugging Brennan tightly. They were in the teacher's lounge for lunch while the kids all ran around outside like hooligans.

"It's very exciting," Brennan agreed.

"You are gonna have to tell me everything," Angela instructed. "And I mean EVERYTHING."

"All right," Brennan laughed.

"When you guys date a little bit, we could double date!" Angela exclaimed. "Oh this is sooo exciting!"

"Things with Gary are going well then?" Brennan asked.

"Mmhmm. He's wonderful. Oh! Speak of the devil," Angela laughed, seeing her phone ring. "I'll talk to you later." She went off to answer it. Brennan leaned on the window sill, watching the kids play. She was lost in her thoughts when Angela came back.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked, seeing her face.

"Gary's dad's friend was found dead," Angela said in a hushed voice. "He was gutted and burned. Brennan, this is terrible. I don't know what to do!"

 _"Hi, baby. I just got your message. I gotta lay low for a while. I will explain later. I love you."_

No. That had nothing to do with this. Her father wasn't a murderer. She was going to call him later and confirm.

"I'm so sorry, Ange," Brennan said, hugging her friend. She felt sick. Then she wondered if Booth would still be able to take her on that date after all.

* * *

"Dad? It's me. Please call me back. I'm worried. What happened?" Brennan asked. Then she hung up. Straight to voicemail. It made no sense. He hadn't acted like this before. She spun her dolphin ring absently. She missed her mother desperately in that moment. She decided to distract herself. She went over and prepared her class for tomorrow. Dr. Addy was coming with a Dr. Hodgins. She wanted to introduce them properly, so she did some research on them. Their bios online were incredible. She felt anxious to meet them. She didn't want to appear stupid. Her phone rang then.

"Hi, baby," her father's voice said in her ear.

"Dad! Where are you?" Brennan asked, afraid.

"Nothing to worry about. I got into a tiff with someone and decided to lay low before they came after me," Matthew explained.

"A tiff?"

"You know, a disagreement. A fight."

"I know what a tiff means, Dad. I'm asking what happened."

"I don't want to trouble you with it. Just be assured I'm well and fine where I am. I'll see you once it blows over."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know. I'll call you when I do," Matthew reassured her. Then he was gone. Brennan stared at the phone in her hand. None of it made any sense.

 **The Next Day**

Brennan paced nervously around her classroom. They were coming any minute. Her students picked up on her anxiousness.

"Are you okay?" Parker asked. He didn't like seeing his teacher so stressed.

"I'm fine, Parker. I'm just thinking about stuff," Brennan answered. The knock finally came, and she went to answer it. Two men in their mid to late twenties stood there looking at her. One was shorter than the other with curly hair and an elastic band on his wrist. The other had a fairly close shaved head with dark eyes.

"I'm Dr. Addy," the second man said. "This is..."

"Dr. Hodgins," the curly haired one cut in. "I can introduce myself, geez." He snapped the band quickly. Brennan wondered why.

"Anyway," Addy said. "Are you ready for us?"

"Yes! Come in," Brennan said. "Class, this is Dr. Addy and Dr. Hodgins." The class echoed their greeting enthusiastically. Brennan watched as the two set up their presentation. She sat at the back of the class, giving them free reign. She watched with joy as they described what they did. Hodgins was particularly fascinating to the children with his bugs and how he figured out time of death with them and other particulates. Addy was also interesting with his talk about bones and how he discovered causes of death and such. Thankfully, none of the images were too graphic, and everything was kept to a level a seven year old would understand and not run home screaming about in fright. Brennan wanted so badly to work with this two. She knew a lot of the material they covered, and she knew she'd be a great asset. Then she looked at the children, and she remembered why she became a teacher instead. The love of learning was almost as great as the love of saving the world.

"Thank you, Dr. Addy and Dr. Hodgins," Brennan said, clapping once they were finished. Hodgins took a small bow, smiling. Addy looked uncomfortable. The bell rang for recess, so the children single filed out the door while the two scientists started packing up.

"Thank you for having us," Hodgins said, reaching to shake her hand again. "It was refreshing."

"Do you think I was too intellectual? Cam said I should dumb down my words for children," Addy mused, looking concerned.

"She did not say 'dumb down,'" Hodgins corrected at Brennan's look. "She said, and I quote, 'Don't use too many big words.'"

"I think it was fine," Brennan cut in before Addy could argue back. She sensed that this Cam person had her hands full with these two. Addy's pager went off.

"Cam needs us," he said, looking at it.

"I'm amazed she let us go at all today what with..." Hodgins stopped abruptly, remembering Brennan was there.

"I heard about the murdered FBI agent," she said, hoping they would keep talking. She wanted to know more.

"Ah...well, we can't talk about it," Hodgins said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Brennan sighed. Angela came in just then.

"I am going out of my mind here," she said. She halted in front of Brennan, squinting at the men. "Who are these guys?"

"Dr. Zack Addy and Dr. Jack Hodgins," Brennan told her. They waved back to her. Hodgins looked almost transfixed by Angela.

"Nice to meet you," Angela said offhandedly. "Brennan? A word?" She gestured for Brennan to follow, so she did.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked.

"I need your help. Gary has lost his mind with grief. He was really close to Garrett's son, so he knew Garrett well too. They're like his second family. I don't know what to do," Angela said, wringing her hands.

"What's happening?"

"We don't know! They won't tell us. Obviously Garrett was murdered, but nobody knows why or who did it," Angela answered.

"I think those two are on the case," Brennan whispered, tilting her head in the direction of Hodgins and Addy.

"Really?" Angela asked. Hodgins was caught staring, and he turned away quickly, his face going red.

"They won't tell me anything though, but they just got paged to go back to work."

"I hope they solve it soon," Angela muttered.

"Me too," Brennan nodded. Although she was afraid of who they would link the murder to. She fought with herself all day that her father was not a murderer. He had been a bank robber, that was all, and even that had shocked her. Matthew wouldn't say anything more about it, so aside from Russ telling her about their previous names, that was all she knew. They had spent most of their lives hiding at her mother's parents' house until one day her father declared all was well and safe and they could rejoin society. Brennan never knew why. She thought they were still being hunted by McVicar, but perhaps she was wrong after all. She realized suddenly that she never asked, just assumed. Surely her father didn't kill him? Her head started to hurt. She needed answers, and she needed them soon.

 **Booth**

"I really want this wrapped up nice and tight and soon," Director Robert Kirby said to Booth, who nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"No time off until you do."

"I got it." Booth waited until the director was gone. He banged his fist on the desk. He had a date with Temperance tomorrow night. There was no way he was missing that. He got on the phone quickly.

"Cam? Yea. We gotta move on this case or else nobody gets a life ever again," he said.

"We're doing the best we can," she replied.

"Do it faster," he told her, hanging up. He pulled out the files he had been looking at earlier. Robert Kirby had been upset about Booth looking into Marvin Beckett, and Booth wanted to know why. None of this settled well with him, and he really didn't want to suspect a dirty agent was in play.

 **Saturday Night**

Brennan waited all day for Booth to call and cancel, but he didn't. The news didn't say much about the dead FBI agent, so Brennan wondered if Booth was even on that case. She got ready, trying not to feel nervous. She went with her black dress, the one that accented her figure nicely. She left her hair down but curled. Ripley sat watching as she paced. When the knock came on her door, she was immensely relieved.

"Hi," Booth grinned when she opened the door. "Wow, you look amazing." He looked at her appreciatively.

"Thank you," she smiled back. "I have to admit, I thought you weren't coming."

"Really? Why's that?" He stepped into her apartment while she went to grab her purse. Ripley approached him cautiously, and Booth reached out to pet him.

"I heard about the FBI agent who was murdered. I assumed you would be stuck working that case," she replied, looking at him.

"Technically, I am. I'm just on dinner break," he winked.

"I see," she laughed. "And how will you explain my presence?"

"You're my consultant," he teased. "Or else you're just some really beautiful woman who happened to sit down next to me and share a meal."

"I think I prefer the second one," Brennan said, her eyes twinkling.

"Sounds good to me," Booth smiled. He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely." She locked the door behind her.

"Love your dog," Booth said as they walked away. "What's his name?"

"Ripley."

"It suits him."

"Yes. I have to agree with that one." Booth opened the car door for her, and she stepped in. He was proving to be very gentleman-like, and she was thoroughly enjoying it.

* * *

Dinner had been one of the best ones Brennan had ever had. Booth was charming and humorous, and she loved the way he kept asking her questions with genuine interest in her answers. The night had gone very, very well, and Brennan knew she wanted to see him again. Yes, he was FBI, but really, how would he know who her father is if she never told him? They were at her door within moments, and Brennan could sense he was hovering, waiting for her to decide if he could come in or not. Brennan made up her mind.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Okay," he grinned.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked while he wandered to the window, looking at the view.

"No thanks," he said. He fingered through her music selection. She had good taste. He liked that.

"Checking to see if I like the same music you do?" Brennan asked. She knew what he was doing.

"Not at all," he joked. "But I see you like Hot Blooded, which is good."

"It's only my favorite song," she said, smirking.

"Really?" He raised a brow at her, challenging her.

"Here, let me put it on," she said, moving over to join him. He let her brush against him, and he felt on fire. This woman was incredible, and he could only imagine what kissing her would be like.

"Shoot," she said, dropping the CD. She bent down to retrieve it just as something came smashing through her window.

"Get down!" Booth shouted, grabbing her and throwing himself on top of her. A few more bullets came whizzing through. Brennan let out a scream of fright, her hands over her ears. Booth clutched her to him until it stopped.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded shakily. She didn't want to cry in front of him on their first date. Then again, she never imagined getting shot at on her first date with him. Booth moved off of her but gestured for her to stay down. He reached for his phone.

"This is Agent Booth calling. Shots were fired at..."

Brennan stopped listening. "Shots fired" kept echoing in her brain. Someone took a shot at her. Why would anyone do that? She didn't understand. She was shaking hard. She wanted to talk to her father.

"Hey," Booth said, now off the phone. He was looking at her, his hands on her shoulder. "It's all right. Everything is gonna be all right." Brennan threw herself into his arms, and he held her tightly with his chin resting on the top of her head. This was not how he saw this date ending at all. His next thought was about the shooter and why they were shooting at Brennan to begin with. What was she involved in? Had he gotten himself into something he shouldn't have? He felt her trembling against him. His boss was gonna be so pissed when he found out Booth was here instead of where he was supposed to be-work.

* * *

Brennan was cleared by the paramedics. She was in shock, though, which she knew. Booth was talking to the other FBI agents, and she felt like everything was underwater and in slow motion. Eventually, he was standing in front of her.

"Temperance?" he said, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Mm?"

"Do you have somewhere you can go?"

"Um..." she looked around. Obviously she couldn't stay here. Ripley was cowering in her bedroom, refusing to come out.

"A friend? Family?"

"Angela," Brennan said finally. Of course! Angela's place was safe. She could go there.

"All right. Tell me where she lives, and I'll take you there," Booth said.

"Okay," she agreed. She gave him the directions and went to pack a bag. She felt odd leaving strangers in her home analyzing the evidence. She hoped they would figure out who had tried to kill her soon.

"Brennan!" Angela cried, seeing her at the door with Booth. "What happened?"

"Someone tried to shoot me, Ange," Brennan said as they went inside. Angela grabbed her into a hug.

"Oh my God! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Booth saved me," Brennan said, looking at him with a half smile. "I'm forever grateful to you."

"Don't mention it," he replied, waving his hand.

"Stay here as long as you need," Angela said. A sound came from the kitchen.

"Is someone here?" Booth asked.

"Oh, yes. It's Gary. He's been practically living here since Garrett died," Angela answered.

"Gary as in Gary Kirby?" Booth asked. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach suddenly.

"Yea! He's been a wreck. I'm comforting him," Angela said. Gary came out just then.

"Oh, hello," he said. "Temperance. Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Gary," Booth interrupted.

"Hey, Booth."

"I'm sorry about Garrett."

"Me too. He was like a second father to me," Gary explained. "Aren't you on the case?"

"I am," Booth nodded.

"May I ask how it came to be that you are with this fine woman?"

"She sat down beside me while I took my dinner break. Not that it's any of your business," Booth answered.

"Lucky. She's extraordinary," Gary said.

"She got shot at," Angela cut in. "She's staying here for a bit."

"Oh! How terrible!" Gary cried. He looked between them both. "I'm glad you're all right, Temperance, but I was just going. I'll see you again later okay?"

"Okay," Angela agreed as he kissed her goodbye. He swiveled to Booth.

"Booth."

"Gary."

They watched Gary walk out the door and shut it behind him.

"Maybe you should stay somewhere else," Booth said.

"Booth, I'm fine here," Brennan argued. "Thank you so much for tonight, but I really need to sleep now. Good night, Booth. Thank you again for dinner."

"This way," Angela said, leading her to a bedroom. Ripley followed. Booth stood there knowing he was dismissed, but he had an odd feeling in his chest as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**I had a difficult time writing this chapter. It is hard trying to piece together the story of Ruth and Max Keenan, not to mention make sense of it! I never got why Max was only arrested for the second murder and not for the first or for the previous robberies he committed. A part of me hesitates in posting this chapter as I already know some may comment on all the things that are wrong from canon, so please don't. I already know it's different or "wrong," but I'm making it work with my story. I have altered some things because it is an AU story after all. Yes, it was Max who wanted to keep the kids with them and Ruth didn't, but I've changed it to the other way around-partly because I had already written that whole paragraph before remembering it was her idea to leave them behind. I left it this way as it fits better into my story. Also, Brennan mentioned her grandfather took her in on season 1, so that's why I wrote what I wrote. You'll read it. Anyway, I could justify why this chapter is written the way it is all day, but I will stop now. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Matthew watched as the man burned in front of him. This was his third victim in his entire life, and he wasn't proud of it. He only did it because it came down to drastic measures, and they were indeed drastic measures. McVicar had tried to kill his family, so he made sure he was prepared for the next time they crossed paths. It was one night he and Christine went to go see The Fugitive, and his chance was waiting for him at their car. Christine had screamed when Matthew beat that horrible man's head in. Matthew had originally wanted to use the pig's gun since that was McVicar's M.O., but he had no time to get a hold of one. Then Garrett had been stalking Russ and had taken an attempt, not that Russ noticed thanks to Matthew being on top of it. Matthew knew it was going to come down to this when Augustus Harper's case was reopened in the FBI. Matthew still had those documents. He debated on what to do with them. Then Director Kirby had taken shots at his daughter, and Matthew took care of him before he could get to Angela's place. Matthew was still leery of Gary, but Gary seemed oblivious to his father's murderous side. Matthew was still keeping an eye on him, though. He checked his phone. Five messages from Temperance. He knew he had to call her back eventually. He just wasn't ready for her questions.

"Oh, Ruthie," Matthew sighed. "I wish you were here." He turned away from the corpse and went home.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

"We are NOT leaving them behind, and that's final!" Christine shouted. Her hands were balled into fists, and tears were threatening to fall. Her husband was daring to suggest that they take off and leave Russ and Temperance behind to keep them safe. They had sighted Vince McVicar while out shopping, and now they were arguing about what to do next.

"What do you want me to say?" Matthew asked roughly. "They can't come with us. Honey, they don't know about our past..."

"How could you even propose such a thing?!" Christine cried. "Do you have any idea what that would do to them?!"

"They would survive," Matthew argued.

"And what if they didn't? What if Russ abandoned Tempe and left her to the system, huh? What if that scars her for life so that she can't even have a proper relationship for fear of abandonment?!"

"You are blowing this way out of proportion," Matthew said. Christine glared at him.

"Am I? These things do happen, and I will not let them happen to our children!" she snapped.

"So what do we do then, huh? How do we explain to them what's going on?"

"They're adults, Matthew. They will understand. We can talk to them," Christine urged. "We made mistakes, yes, but we're done with that life now. They deserve to know who their parents are."

"Thieves," Matthew muttered. "That's a good role model."

"My father," Christine interrupted. She looked at him with big eyes.

"No," he said immediately.

"Please, Matthew..."

"Absolutely not! I am not going to take shelter under your father's wing," he growled.

"He would protect us," Christine argued.

"At what cost? Being constantly lectured about poor life choices and turning ourselves in?"

"My father did his time," Christine said simply. It was true. Her mother had had no idea that her father was out robbing banks with his friends at night. It was one time that Christine caught him sneaking home that he confessed what he was doing. She had been more curious than anything, so, much to her father's delight, she asked to learn the "trade." Her first attempt at robbing someone at an ATM had gone badly, but luckily, it was Max Keenan she had tried to rob, and he was thrilled to join her team. Then they fell in love. Then her father turned himself in after learning he couldn't hide anymore. He had done 15 years in prison and came home a changed man. However, he knew Christine was still doing it, and he urged her to either give it up or turn herself in. She knew he would keep them all safe. Her mother had passed away a year after he had rejoined society, and Christine knew he was lonely up there in that big house all by himself.

"Good for him," Matthew snapped. "I don't wish to do time. I am fine with retiring. We were getting too deep anyhow."

"Clearly cos now we have hitmen after us," Christine scoffed. They stared out the car window. Christine held her breath, waiting for Matthew's response.

"Okay," he finally said, giving in. "We'll take them with us. Here's the plan, though. You get a message to them somehow to meet us at a random location..."  
"No," Christine cut him off. "We are going to pick them up right now."

"But he's seen us! He knows our car now," Matthew argued.

"Just do it and do it fast," Christine said. "Better yet, you go out and lure him away, and I'll go get the kids. Think you can handle that?"

"I guess," Matthew agreed. She got out of the car. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a cab," she answered. "He'll follow you. Shake him off your tail and meet us at my father's."

"All right," Matthew nodded. He did as he was told. Sure enough, as soon as he entered a public street, McVicar's car was on his tail. He had a job to do.

...

Christine found Russ and Temperance at home waiting.

"Mom!" Temperance cried, rushing into her arms. "I thought you and Dad weren't coming back!"

"I'm sorry we were so long," Christine apologized. "Now, don't ask questions. I need you to pack light and hurry. We're going to your grandfather's."

"We have a grandfather?" Russ asked, confused.

"Yes. Now scoot!" Christine urged. Both teenagers rushed to do her bidding. Christine herself ran around the house and stuffed precious things into a bag that she wanted to take. She made sure she had Gus Harper's journal, since that was the thing that was getting them targeted. She was pretty certain of it. Max had wanted to hand it in to the FBI, and Christine said no, they would be killed. All of them. He hadn't argued. Within half an hour, she was ready.

"Come on, guys!" Christine called. Russ appeared at the stairs and came down, pulling a duffel bag with him. "Tempe! Let's go!"

"Coming!" Temperance yelled. She took one last look around her room. How did one decide what to leave behind forever? Reluctantly, she closed her door and went down to join her mother and Russ.

"Okay, let's get going," Christine said. The cab was still out front, waiting. They all climbed in, and suddenly they were off to meet their grandfather.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"Brennan?" Angela's voice sounded far away. "Sweetie? Hello!"

"What?" Brennan asked, finally looking at her. She had been day dreaming.

"Are you all right? You look terrible," Angela repeated.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Brennan answered. She had nightmares about getting shot. Then she couldn't fall back asleep, and for some reason, she kept thinking about when her mother had come to take them to her grandfather's house. Brennan remembered feeling hurt that she had no idea they even existed, let alone the fact she didn't even get to meet her grandmother before she died.

"Well, Gary just called. His father is missing," Angela told her. "He's really upset."

"Oh no," Brennan said, her heart sinking. "You don't suppose he really was a dirty agent...?"

"I can't even go there," Angela said, putting up her hand. "First Garrett now this. Man oh man." She left the room, shaking her head. Brennan sat there feeling sick. She tried calling her father again. No answer.

"Dad where are you?" she muttered to herself. Then her phone rang, and it was Booth.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey yourself," he answered. "How are you?"

"Tired, but alive, thanks to you," she replied.

"No problem," Booth laughed. "Um, so there's been a development, and I need you at the office."

"Really?" she asked, feeling frightened. An FBI office was so not where she ever wanted to be. She knew she hadn't done the bank robbing, but she still knew about it. That made her an accessory so to speak. Or at least, that's what she thought. These things confused her.

"Yea. Want me to pick you up?"

"It's okay. I'll get a ride from Angela."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon," Brennan promised. They hung up.

"Was that Mr. Handsome?" Angela asked, making Brennan jump.

"How long have you been there?" she demanded.

"Not long. I did hear you need a ride?"

"Yes. To the FBI office. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely. Come on," Angela said, gesturing.

...

Booth was pacing. The director was dead. Gutted and burned just like Garrett. There was a message in all this. He knew it. Even more disturbing than Kirby's death was the fact that he was the one who took shots at Brennan. Booth couldn't figure this out. Then he got handed a file that began to make Booth question everything. He had spent all night flipping through and reading about a band of bank robbers who robbed a bank where Augustus's information had been stored. It had gone missing with everything else. None of the robbers had a last name of Brennan, however, but Booth knew that people changed their names all the time. He wasn't happy about asking Brennan these questions, but it was part of the case now, and it would put the piece of the puzzle together as to why Kirby would put a hit on her.

"Hi," Brennan said, knocking on his door and making him turn to face her. His face broke out into a smile. He couldn't help it.

"Hey," he said back. "Come in." He gestured at the chair in front of his desk.

"So what's going on? Did they find out who was trying to kill me?" Brennan asked, sitting down. She felt very nervous. She didn't like Booth's expression behind the smile.

"Yes," he nodded. He leaned on the shelf behind his desk, folding his arms.

"And?"

"He's now dead. Same way as Garrett," Booth answered.

"Oh no," Brennan said. Her heart was really sinking now.

"I have to ask you a question, Temperance, and I need your honest answer," Booth said, moving toward her. He pulled out a photo of the bank robbers and slid it across the desk to her. "Do you recognize any of these people?" Brennan stared at her parents, and felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't blink. Booth watched her carefully, and he noticed her initial expression at seeing the photo. He knew she knew something.

"Temperance?" he prompted.

"I..." she started but failed. This was exactly what she had been afraid of. She cursed her father for not calling her back. She wished she had just high tailed it out of this city. How could she ever think she'd live a normal life after what they had done?

"It's okay," he said softly. "You're not in trouble here." She met his gaze, knowing somehow that she could trust him. It almost scared her.

"These two," she whispered, pointing. Her father was going to kill her, but she couldn't lie directly to an FBI agent, especially when she was very much in like with the FBI agent. Booth leaned in to look.

"Who are they?"

"Max and Ruth Keenan," she answered quietly.

"How do you know them?"

"They're..." she paused. She could lie. She could say they were friends of her parents, but she knew that wouldn't fly very far.

"Temperance?"

"They're my parents," she said, exhaling deeply. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his expression. In that moment, she hated her parents' past. It was ruining her future.

"Temperance," Booth said again, touching her hand. She opened her eyes and met his.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. To her surprise, he laughed out loud. "Wha-?"

"You don't have to apologize. Temperance, I'm more concerned about an item they took from this bank. I think it's what almost got you killed."

"Like what?"

"Documents proving that a man was innocent of murder. Without them, he went to jail, falsely accused," Booth explained. "That and information on a corrupted FBI."

"Gary told Angela he thought his father was corrupted," Brennan spit out without thinking. Booth's eyebrows raised up high.

"Is that so," he said. "Well, it looks like we'll be chatting with him next." Booth was looking forward to grilling Gary Kirby. The man had tried repeatedly to join the FBI, and when his father turned him down, Gary would get rather snotty. Now Booth was wondering if Robert had kept his son out to keep the fact that he was dirty from him, but it looked like it hadn't mattered after all.

"Are you angry with me?" Brennan asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"For what?"

"For not telling you about my parents?"

"I haven't told you about mine. We only went out once," Booth laughed. "Don't worry about it. I do need to know, though, where your parents are currently. I will need to speak with them."

"I don't know where my father is," Brennan confessed. "He's not answering my calls."

"Hmm," Booth mused. That didn't look good. "And your mother?"

"She's in a cemetery. Has been for the last two years," Brennan answered. Her gaze was unwavering.

"I'm sorry," he said, sensing she was still hurting from it.

"It's fine. Do you need me here still?"

"No. You've helped a lot," Booth answered. She really had. She stood to leave, but he caught her hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, putting her question onto herself.

"No. You're just doing your job," Brennan replied. It was true. She just hoped her father would forgive her.

...

Matthew was waiting outside the FBI building for her, and she spotted him right away.

"Dad!" she cried, running to him and hugging him tightly. "Where have you been?! I've been so worried!"

"I had to take care of some things," Matthew answered vaguely.

"I'm so sorry," Brennan said to him. "They showed me an old photograph, and I just couldn't lie..."

"I never asked you to lie, honey," Matthew interrupted. "It's okay."

"Booth wants to speak with you," Brennan explained.

"I figured as much," Matthew nodded. "I'll take it from here. Go be with Angela. I'll catch up with you later." Matthew stared up at the building after Brennan walked away. His father-in-law's words echoing in his mind.

 _"It was liberating, coming clean. I got a fresh start...a new life. I got so tired of running and hiding. I could finally walk around with no weight on my shoulders. My one regret: not doing it sooner."_

"Here goes nothing," Matthew sighed, stepping inside.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Brennan waited all night for her father to come, but he didn't. Now, she was standing in her classroom, trying to focus.

"I can't believe you came to work today," Angela said, entering. It was recess, and Brennan was working on an experiment the kids were going to do afterwards.

"I had to. I would have gone crazy at home doing nothing," Brennan replied. Her home was supposed to be cleared in the next couple of days, so she was still staying with Angela.

"Have you talked to Booth lately?"

"No. I have a bad feeling about everything," Brennan sighed.

"I'm sure he just talked to your Dad and everything was fine," Angela reassured her. Brennan just looked at her. She hadn't told Angela everything, and she didn't want to right now either. She was saved from answering by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said, moving away from Angela.

"Hi, honey," Matthew said back. "I'm just calling to let you know I'm still hung up here at the FBI."  
"They kept you overnight?" Brennan asked, surprised. "Why?"

"I'll explain later. I think they didn't find what they were looking for, so I should be out of here soon," Matthew promised.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later," Brennan said. They hung up.

"Everything okay?" Angela asked.

"I hope so," Brennan answered.

...

"That is Matthew Brennan," Caroline said to Booth, who was staring through the window at Matthew Brennan a.k.a. Max Keenan. "High school science teacher from Chicago, Illinois."

"Are you kidding me?" Booth asked.

"I don't kid, cherie," Caroline snorted. "Unless you can prove he's Max Keenan, you have to release him."

"Damn it," Booth muttered.

"What bothers me is he's wiped from the system," Caroline mused.

"Maybe Kirby did it. You know, make your target invisible so when you murder them, they can't pin it back to you type of thing?" Booth suggested.

"Ironic, since you're trying to arrest the man for the murder of Kirby," Caroline commented.

...

"Is everything okay now?" Brennan asked her father that night. Angela was letting him stay on the couch.

"For now," Matthew answered. He knew the FBI agent would be looking into it more closely, and he knew it was only a matter of time before it all came out.

"I'm sorry..." Brennan started.

"Stop. You did the right thing. That's what I raised you to do, despite my influence," Matthew chuckled. He hugged her tightly before she went to bed. He didn't sleep very well that night.

* * *

 **I know, not enough B &B, but that's coming, I promise. Anyhow, please be kind!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your encouraging words! As promised, some more B &B is in this chapter. I know some of you want me to move it along and get them fully involved, but I like building it slowly. I like having them get to know one another first. Anyhow, happy reading!**

* * *

Booth paced his office. He had been given a sample of blood from Max Keenan's towel from a past offence at a Piggly Wiggly, and he was about to make the connection to Matthew Brennan. He was procrastinating this simple task because he was feeling guilty. He flashed back to the look on Brennan's face when she told him they were her parents. He knew if he was involved with arresting her father, she might never forgive herself and hate him in the process. He hadn't known her long, but he knew he didn't want to mess up his shot at dating her and falling in love with her. Hell, he was already feeling strongly for her after their first date. It was surprising to him, but he didn't want to fight it.

"Booth?" Agent Williams said, coming in.

"Yea?"

"What's the hold up? Sanders is breathing down my neck."

"I'm not doing it," Booth said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I am passing this case off to someone else."

"Why? You're one of the best, Booth, you can't pass this one off," Williams argued.

"You take it," Booth said. "I don't want it."

"I'm not..."

"You're more than capable," Booth cut him off. "This case is now officially yours." He handed over the file to Williams, who stared at it, shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"This is your break. It's all you," Booth said. Williams stuttered his thanks and walked out, leaving Booth standing there rubbing his head with his hands. He hoped he knew what he was doing.

...

Brennan had gone through another whole day of work while feeling worried about her father. He seemed on edge. Angela had tried to say it was because she had almost been killed, but Angela didn't know the whole story. Not yet.

"Ms. Brennan?" Parker asked while he was packing up his desk.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem sad."

"I'm okay, Parker. Thanks for asking."

"Do you still like my Dad?" he asked. Brennan waited a moment before answering. She felt unsure of what to say. She didn't even know if Parker's father still liked her after finding out her parents were notorious criminals.

"I still like him, of course," Brennan answered finally. "I know he's been busy."

"Yea. I haven't really seen him much in the last few days either," Parker lamented. "I think I get to see him tomorrow though."

"That's good."

"Have a good night, Ms. Brennan," Parker said, pulling on his backpack and walking out. Brennan smiled. He was so courteous, just like his father. Her phone rang then.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Booth said. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"I am. Aren't you working on that big case though?"

"No. I'll explain at dinner. Pick you up at six?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"See you."

They hung up, and Brennan smiled wider. Maybe he still liked her too after all.

...

Angela went home and found that Matthew had taken Ripley for a walk. Brennan was already on her date. She set down her purse and keys and went to the fridge to get something to drink. Popping the top off her beer, she took a swig and walked to the island in her kitchen, noticing there was a piece of paper on it.

 _"Hey, I was here earlier. I came to say goodbye. I can't live knowing that my father was such a horrible person and hurt so many people. It's my fault your friend almost got killed. I told him I knew her in a passing conversation, and I didn't notice his keen interest until it was almost too late. I don't deserve to be here, let alone have your love. You'll be better off without me. Gary."_

"Oh my God!" Angela shrieked.

...

Brennan felt so good around Booth. She didn't want to try and understand why she was letting her guard down and toying with the idea that she could really love this man. She just wanted to have a good time.

"You mentioned earlier that you would explain something about the big case," she said after their dinner had arrived.

"Yes," Booth nodded, picking up his fork. "I gave the case to another agent." He swirled his spaghetti onto his fork and popped it into his mouth. Brennan stared at him, fork frozen in the air inches from her food.

"You what?" she asked, not having heard him correctly. Booth nodded while he chewed and swallowed.

"I gave it to another agent. I don't want to be working on a case that could put your father in jail," he said.

"Booth," Brennan said. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I only did it so that we could still see each other. It's not wise for an investigating agent to be dating a suspect's daughter, you know? I didn't want to lose this opportunity to get to know you," he smiled.

"I'm flattered that you chose me over your job," she said, blushing.

"Well, I'll always get another case," he said. "I will never have a chance with someone like you again." Brennan felt her heart beating rapidly. Parker had no idea just how much she liked his father right now in this moment.

"Well, it means a lot-" Brennan started when her phone rang. She saw it was Angela. "I'm sorry," she said, putting it to voicemail.

"It's all right," Booth said. "You were saying?"

"I was saying that it means a lot that you would do something like that for me," she started. Her phone rang again. Angela.

"You wanna get that?" Booth asked. "Seems persistent."

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. He waved it off. She answered her phone. "Ange, I'm in the middle of a date. What's wrong?" Booth watched as her face grew concerned. He felt worried suddenly.

"Okay. All right. Stay calm. I'll be right there," she said, hanging up. She looked at Booth. "I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Gary left Angela a suicide note," Brennan answered, looking at him. She was upset too.

"Check!" Booth called to the passing waiter.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm FBI, Temperance. It's kind of what I do," he said. He paid for their meal, and they stood up quickly. Brennan sighed in frustration a little. She just wanted a normal date with this man. Why was everything getting in the way?

...

Angela was hysterical by the time Brennan and Booth arrived.

"Let me see it," Booth said. Angela handed him the note, and he read it quickly.

"It'll be all right," Brennan soothed, pulling Angela close.

"He left this hours ago," Angela sobbed. "He could already be dead."

"Do you know of any of his favorite places?" Booth asked. He was still examining the note.

"Not really. My bedroom?" Angela asked, choking. "I'm sorry I don't know why I said that. We didn't spend a lot of time outside. Or talking."

"I'll check anyway," Booth said, going to look. Angela turned to Brennan.

"Why would he do this?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"I don't know how to answer that, Ange," Brennan said truthfully. She really didn't.

"What if we're too late?"

"What's going on?" Matthew asked, returning with Ripley, who bounded over to Brennan happily.

"Gary left me a suicide note," Angela said, showing him. Matthew read it carefully.

"That is frightening," he said. Booth came back into the kitchen then. Matthew regarded him warily.

"Matthew," Booth said.

"Booth."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. You here to arrest me?"

"Nope. I'm not on that case anymore," Booth answered. "Okay, Angela, think. Is there anywhere Gary talked about that was special to him."

"No," she answered tearfully. "Not that I know of."

"What if he went back to the scene where his father was found?" Matthew suggested. "He mentions in here that his father is a horrible person, so dying where he was found might be an option."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Booth said. He pointed to Angela and Brennan. "You two stay here while I go look."

"I called the police already," Angela said.

"When they get here, tell them to join me there," Booth said. She nodded. She buried her face into Brennan's shoulder again, and Brennan looked over at her father, wondering if perhaps Gary really was planning on committing suicide.

...

Booth couldn't believe this was how his second date with Brennan was ending. Was it just bad timing? Rotten luck? Or was the universe trying to tell them to give it up already? He dismissed that thought. God wouldn't be that interested in keeping them apart. He had bigger things to worry about. Booth raced up to the top of the building where he'd been twice already, and lo and behold, there was Gary sitting at the edge of the roof, legs dangling over. Booth slowed his pace down. He didn't want to scare him.

"Hey, Gary, buddy," Booth said, making Gary whip his head around. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Why do you care?" Gary asked. His voice had no emotion in it.

"Cos I just do," Booth answered. "Come on, let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to say. My father was a corrupted pig. He used me..." Gary said, his voice choking.

"Used you to what?" Booth pressed. He had to keep him talking.

"He used me to find out about Brennan. It was so casual though that I didn't realize it until she was almost killed. My father dragged me into his disgusting game, and since he's dead, I should be too."

"Oh, now Gary," Booth said. "I don't think that's true. You didn't pull the trigger."

"I may as well have! When I heard, I suspected he had something to do with it, so that's why I left in such a hurry that night," Gary explained. "I found him two blocks down, and it was like he was possessed. He put a gun to my head and made me tell him where she was, so I answered. I should have died rather than allow him to continue his murderous rampage," Gary sobbed. Booth waited until he calmed down a little. "Anyway, I ran away like a coward. The next thing I know, he's dead. I don't know how it happened. I've spent the last couple of days hating myself and knowing that I deserve to be in a coffin as well."

"Gary," Booth started. "That's not true. You were forced into it, and like I said, you didn't actually pull the trigger. Why don't we come down from here and talk some more?"

"What's the point? There is no point," Gary mumbled. He shifted a little closer to the edge.

"What about Angela?" Booth asked hurriedly, sensing it wasn't going to end well. "Huh? What about her? She's devastated right now thinking you're dead."

"She'll move on," Gary shrugged. "I don't deserve such a woman as her anyway."

"You don't have to do this," Booth urged. "She loves you." Sirens sounded in the distance, and Booth knew that Gary heard them.

"What kind of man am I?" he asked.

"One who's very mixed up right now and emotional," Booth answered. "Let's get down and talk."

"I'm good here," Gary said. The wind picked up a little. Booth felt anxious then. This was not going the way he planned. The sirens got louder.

"Do you hear that?" Booth said. "Angela called them for you. She wants you to be safe."

"I know what you're doing, and it's not working," Gary said. Booth inched closer to him while Gary had his head the other way.

"What would work then?" Booth asked, keeping him talking.

"Nothing. I told you. I'm a loser, one who aided and abetted my father to attempted murder."

"Not consciously," Booth argued.

"Doesn't matter. Still happened," Gary said. Booth could see the lights flashing from below now.

"Gary," Booth started.

"Goodbye, Booth," Gary said, sliding forward. Booth lunged and grabbed the back of Gary's shirt as Gary went over. Booth grunted in the effort to keep him from falling. He wrapped his one leg around a pipe for help, his other hand bracing against the cement barrier. Gary was dangling in the air, and he was freaking out.

"Let go!" he shouted. "LET GO!"

"NO!" Booth yelled back. He hoped to God someone would come help him and soon. He felt Gary twisting in his grasp, trying to wriggle out of the shirt. Booth struggled to hang on, and then he felt something stab into his wrist. Booth gasped in pain, and felt his hand release Gary.

"GARY!" Booth screamed, leaning over the edge. It was almost dark, so Booth couldn't see. He heard a commotion on the ground. Booth leaped to his feet and hurried down all those stairs. His wrist was bleeding profusely, but he didn't care. When he got to the bottom, he burst out the doors and into the sea of flashing lights and uniforms.

"Where is he? Where's Gary?!" Booth shouted, pushing through.

"He's here, sir," a paramedic said. "Firefighters put out their life net." Booth cranked his head around to see Gary wrapped in a blanket in the ambulance.

"He's all right?" Booth asked, feeling incredibly relieved.

"Yea. Shaken and upset, but alive. We're taking him to the hospital to be admitted," the paramedic answered. Then he saw Booth's wrist. "You should get that looked at." Booth looked down, seeing the large cut there. Gary had cut him with a knife. That bastard. He looked up and met Gary's eyes, and he saw apology there, so he just nodded. The man was going to get some professional help. This was good.

...

Brennan was pacing the house. Angela had left for the hospital when Booth called, but Booth wanted her to wait there for him. She was anxious to see him. Then suddenly, he was there.

"Hey," he said. She rushed into his arms.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said, muffled by his chest. She pulled back. "What happened?"

"I couldn't talk him down, but EMS showed up and had their life net out to save him," Booth explained. Brennan saw his wrist then.

"What happened to you?"

"Gary cut me to make me let go," Booth answered. She touched it carefully with her hands.

"Was it deep?"

"Not enough to make me bleed out," Booth replied. "I'm sorry about our date."

"Me too. You're welcome to stay," she said.

"I'd like that," he smiled.

"Angela has some good movies," she said, leading him to the couch. She had offered her father her bed for the night, and he had accepted.

" _The Whole Nine Yards_ ," Booth said, holding it up. "Oh, we gotta watch that."

"Is it good?"

"Good? It's hilarious!" Booth laughed.

"I'll trust your judgment," she smiled. He put it in while she got comfortable on the couch. He sat beside her and put his arm around her, grinning to himself. Perhaps this evening wasn't a total loss.

...

"Gary?" Angela whispered, touching his face. He opened his eyes. "Hi."

"Hey," he croaked.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, getting upset.

"I wasn't. Angela, I'm a wreck."

"I see that. I'm going to help you through this," she promised.

"No," he cut her off. "No, you're not. Look, I have big issues, and I'm getting sent away for a little while. I don't want you to wait for me."

"Gary..."

"No, I won't hear of it. You need to find someone who can give you what you're looking for," Gary said. "It's not me. I'm sorry."

"I won't..."

"You will. Please, do this for me," he begged. He looked at her imploringly.

"Gary, I don't want to leave you," she whispered.

"You're not. I'm leaving you. I know you deserve so much more than I can offer. It will make me feel better to know that you will find happiness with someone else," he said.

"You're wrong!"

"Angela, please. Don't fight me on this. I beg you," he said. "Find someone else." They stared at each other for a moment before Angela started to cry.

"Okay," she choked. He gripped her hand in his.

"This is for the best," he promised. "You have to believe me."

"Will you be all right?" she asked.

"I will. Tonight scared me. I realized I can't take the easy way out. I'm going to get help and then fix up my life. Ange, I will always miss you, but you've got to trust me that this is the right decision for us. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she sniffed.

"Good." He kissed her hand.

"Can I stay here tonight? One last time?" she asked.

"All right," he agreed. She crawled in behind him on the bed, knowing she'd get kicked out soon enough, but she wanted to be near him. Gary closed his eyes, feeling her presence. He hated leaving her, but he knew he had to.

...

It was two a.m. when the pounding started. Booth jolted awake, and he felt Brennan stir beside him. He looked around, confused, before remembering he was at Angela's with Brennan. The TV was on the menu screen, and he figured they must have fallen asleep at some point in their movie marathon. The pounding continued, making Booth get up. Brennan was right behind him.

"Yes?" he asked, opening the door.

"We're here for Matthew Brennan," the officer said. Brennan felt herself lose all her air in her lungs.

"I'm here," Matthew said calmly, pushing past them. The officer wrenched him around and put handcuffs on him.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Brennan cried.

"Matthew Brennan, you are under arrest for the murder of Robert Kirby," the officer said, ignoring Brennan. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court."

"It's okay, honey," Matthew said, seeing his daughter so distraught. He met Booth's eyes. "Take care of her."

"I will," Booth promised.

"Dad!"

"I'll see you later," Matthew said as they hauled him away. They shoved him inside the back of the cruiser, and as they sped along the streets, Matthew couldn't help but feel a small bit of relief. His father in law was right. Getting caught wasn't the end of the world.

* * *

 **I know it was a bit of an intense chapter, but I didn't want to leave the storyline of Gary just hanging so I wanted to give him a conclusion. I also wasn't entirely sure if I should let Matthew get caught, but I figured out how to resolve the whole thing for later chapters, so I went with him getting arrested. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story :)**

* * *

Brennan was anxious for any kind of news about her father. The only problem was she kept getting given the same answer: Wait. She didn't want to wait anymore. She wanted to know what was happening. Booth was doing his best to find out for her, but he was getting dead ends too. Turned out that Agent Williams didn't want to share his case with Booth even though Booth was the one who let him have it. It infuriated him.

"Can I at least see him?" Brennan asked the next night after spending a whole day getting no answers.

"You should be able to. I'm still waiting on an answer for that," Booth replied. He reached into his pant pocket and fiddled with his chip from Gambler's Anonymous. He wasn't sure why he was feeling nervous.

"I can't believe they arrested him for murder," Brennan said more to herself than to Booth. In her heart of hearts, though, she kind of believed it. Her father wasn't one for letting people threaten her family. Booth watched her carefully. Matthew's words were echoing in his head. _Take care of her_. Did he think Brennan was still in danger? Booth wished he knew.

"Where's Angela?" Booth asked suddenly, noticing she wasn't there.

"She went out," Brennan answered. "She's feeling really down since Gary left her."

"He did it for the right reasons," Booth pointed out.

"You and I know that, but Angela is taking it hard," Brennan said in return.

"How are you doing?" Booth asked after a moment of silence.

"Not great," Brennan admitted, looking at him. "I feel lost. Scared. Worried. I wonder if I'll ever see my father outside of bars ever again."

"He'll go to trial," Booth explained. "There the jury will decide his fate."

"And that scares me even more," Brennan said. "Twelve strangers who don't know my father at all get to decide if he lives in prison for the rest of his life."

"Sometimes not knowing the subject works in their favor," Booth pointed out. Brennan sighed.

"I just don't want any of this to be happening right now."

"How can I help?"

"You've done more than enough, Booth," Brennan said, giving a small laugh. "More than any other guy I've only gone out with twice, in fact."

"Well, I'm here for anything," he reassured her. She smiled and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I appreciate that," she said quietly. Ripley came over and stuck his head on her lap then, giving her a mournful look.

"Walk time?" Booth asked, laughing.

"Yes," she agreed. She snapped on his leash and they went out the door together. The walk just wasn't the same since all Brennan could think about was her father sitting in a cold hard cell.

...

Matthew did his best not to be intimidated. He requested a lawyer like all the shows and books highly suggest you do. He knew he was innocent until proven guilty. The only thing driving him crazy was that he couldn't get an answer on whether or not he could see Temperance. His lawyer advised that he would be allowed visitation shortly. Matthew didn't like the term "shortly." It had a different meaning to different people who used it. Shortly could be a week, a day, an hour, or a few minutes. It could also mean never because the person didn't have the balls to just say "no." He rested back on his cot, head against the cold wall. So this was jail. He really couldn't see his father in law being in a place like this. Matthew closed his eyes. It seemed like yesterday when they arrived there tired and scared.

...

 _Flashback_

"Where were you?" Temperance's voice asked, accusing. Matthew had pulled into the driveway he hadn't been on in a long time to see his daughter standing there with her arms crossed, angry. He sighed.

"I had to take a detour," he said simply, getting out of the car. It had been difficult shaking McVicar, but he managed. His answer didn't appease her at all.

"What does that mean?" she asked, following him as he walked up to the house.

"It means I had to take a detour," Matthew answered. He reached for the door. Temperance slammed her hand against it, stopping him from going inside.

"Mom is in there twisting her hair the way she does when she's scared or anxious, so answer me this," she started. "Are we in danger? Why did we have to pack light and leave everything behind? What's going on?"

"Is there any way I can answer these questions later?" Matthew tried.

"No."

"All right," he sighed again. He went over to the wooden porch swing and patted the seat beside him to get her to sit. She decided to stand, her arms still crossed.

"Look," he started. "Your mother and I were involved in things that we shouldn't have been. Now there's a man out there who's trying to hurt us because we left the group."

"What group? What were you doing that you shouldn't have been?" she demanded. Oh, the questions. Matthew loved and hated her for her quizzical mind right now.

"Tempe, I really don't want to answer those particular questions right now," he said.

"That's great," Temperance scoffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "My parents are liars. Fabulous."

"Just tell her, Matthew," Christine said, coming out the door. Russ was right behind her. "Tell them both. I'm not ashamed."

"Maybe you aren't," Matthew muttered. Christine glared at him. "All right, all right. Russ, Tempe, your mother and I were bank robbers." There was a stunned silence for a moment before Russ burst out laughing. He had to hold himself to keep from falling over. Temperance was staring at them both, speechless.

"Was that so hard?" Christine asked Matthew, who closed his eyes briefly from irritation.

"Russ, knock it off," Matthew said after a moment while Russ kept on laughing.

"Stop, Russ," Temperance ordered. Russ obeyed quickly. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. We were a part of a gang who robbed banks," Christine answered for him. "It's not something we're proud of, and it's in our past, but there's a man who was sent after us by this group to kill us."

"Is that why we're here?" Temperance asked.

"Yes."

"So, do we like, never leave?" Russ asked. He had a girlfriend he didn't want to just abandon.

"For now, we are lying low," Matthew answered. "Your mother will home school you. I will try to keep an eye on the danger, and hopefully before too long, it will be taken care of."

"What does that mean?" Temperance asked sharply.

"Nothing," Matthew replied. "Can we end this interrogation now? I'm thirsty and tired."

"Come on," Christine said, gently pulling at Temperance's arm to steer her inside.

"I don't like this," she said.

"I know," Christine responded. Russ followed silently. Their grandfather, Charlie Whitman, was sitting in the living room with a card game spread on the table in front of him. He looked up as they trucked in.

"Matthew," he said, nodding briefly. Matthew just bowed his head in response. Christine gave them both a look. She knew they butted heads sometimes, but she wanted them to get along while they were living here.

"Saw on the news about some poor woman getting mugged the other day," Charlie went on, going back to his game.

"It wasn't me," Matthew said irritably.

"Didn't say it was," Charlie responded. His voice was a bit of a drawl.

"That's enough already," Christine snapped. "Dad, where can I get the kids set up?"

"Your old room and your sisters' rooms are available," Charlie answered. "Pick one."

"Thank you," she said. "Come on, Temperance." They went up the stairs together.

"You really robbed banks?" Temperance asked as Christine picked a room for her and starting making the bed.

"I know. It's bad. I wish I could say the thrill wasn't pleasant," Christine answered, wincing. "I'm sorry."

"You promise that it's behind you?"

"Yes. A hundred percent. We haven't done anything like that in years."

"Okay."

"Temperance?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for not freaking out."

"I have nowhere to live, Mom. I kind of have no choice."

"That's my girl," Christine smiled, pulling her into a sideways hug. She was very glad that they made the decision to bring the kids with them. She couldn't imagine it any other way.

...

 _Present_

"Ange?" Brennan asked, poking her head out of her bedroom door. Booth had gone home hours ago. It was roughly three a.m. at this present moment. A clattering in the kitchen had woken Brennan from her sleep. Ripley had made a few gruff sounds in his throat to alert her as well. Brennan clutched her umbrella in her hands, hoping that it was Angela.

"Hi, sweetie," Angela slurred. "Oop!" She tripped and caught herself on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked, lowering her weapon and feeling hugely relieved.

"Making cookies," Angela answered with a giggle.

"You're drunk," Brennan said bluntly.

"Nooooo," Angela denied, shaking her head, still giggling.

"Ange, come to bed," Brennan said, holding out her hand.

"Nuh uh," Angela replied. "I need cookies."

"You need sleep," Brennan corrected.

"Why does everyone tell me what I need when I know what I need?" Angela rambled.

"Because cookies at three a.m. is not a good choice," Brennan laughed.

"Says who?"

"No time for arguing," Brennan cut her off. "Come on." She took Angela's hand and led her to her bedroom.

"I miss him," Angela sniffed loudly.

"I know."

"I hate him for leaving."

"He had to for the right reasons."

"Well, they're stupid," Angela said nonsensically.

"Ange, going to the hospital for his suicidal ideation is not stupid," Brennan pointed out.

"Whatever," Angela grumbled. She fell face first onto her bed. Brennan knew she wasn't fully in her right mind to understand what she was saying, so she let it go.

"I'm going to call in sick for both of us tomorrow," Brennan said.

"Fine," Angela said back, muffled. Brennan closed her door and went back to her room. Ripley looked up at her from the end of the bed.

"We're in a fine mess, aren't we?" she asked him. He thumped his tail in response.

...

When Brennan was finally able to see her father, she felt a great sense of fear. Matthew looked so vulnerable on the other end of the phone.

"Don't worry about me," he urged.

"How can I not?"

"Just try not to. I'm all right here. I'm keeping my nose clean. I have court in a few days to decide on charges and a trial date."

"I'm scared for you."

"Don't be. It is what it is. Think of what your grandfather would say."

"He didn't go to prison for murder," Brennan objected.

"Maybe not, but he still did 15 years of time."

"Dad, you'll be in here for life."

"I know, I know. Hey, keep your chin up, huh? Seeing you down isn't helping me," Matthew tried to joke. She gave him a stern glance in response.

"Russ is coming this weekend. He'll want to see you. He was shocked to hear the news."

"Don't let him bring the girls here. I don't want them seeing me like this," Matthew warned.

"I'll tell him."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

...

Booth picked up Parker from school, knowing that Brennan wasn't there that day. She had left him a voicemail stating so. Parker was displeased about his substitute teacher, and he let Booth know all about it.

"I'm sorry, bud," Booth said once Parker was finished ranting.

"It's just not fair," Parker muttered. "Where's Miss Brennan?"

"She had some things to do today," Booth answered.

"Like what?"

"Like none of our business," Booth laughed.

"Oh," Parker said, disappointed.

"She'll be back soon, don't worry." Booth looked at his son in the rearview mirror. He hated seeing him upset like this. "Tell you what, how about you and I go get some ice cream?"

"Yea!"

"That's what I'm talking about," Booth bobbed his head. Parker laughed. He heard his phone vibrate and saw Brennan's name flash across the screen. It was a text, and he wondered how her visit with her father went. When they parked at the ice cream parlor, Booth checked it.

 **Dad is fine. I'm worried. Come over tonight?**

 **I'll be there** , he typed back. He shut his phone and got back to helping Parker decide what flavor he wanted. Despite the circumstances, he couldn't wait to see Brennan again.

...

"Thanks for coming," Brennan said. "My apartment should be ready in a day or two they said."

"That's good," Booth nodded. They went into the kitchen where Brennan was finishing off baking some cookies for Angela.

"I didn't interrupt father and son night did I?" she asked, sliding them off the pan and onto the counter to cool.

"We had our time together after school before I dropped him off at home," Booth answered. He reached for one, but she smacked his hand away.

"Just one?" he pleaded.

"No," she responded. "These are for Angela."

"All right."

"Did he miss me?" Brennan asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, God, yes. He was saying something about an assignment that they have to do."

"What?! Trust my substitute to create an assignment I know nothing about," Brennan growled.

"Will he have to do it?"

"No. I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"That'll make him happy," Booth laughed. Brennan finally smiled. He went closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "Are you all right?"

"I'm tired and in disbelief, but otherwise I'm fine," she answered, squeezing him tightly. She felt so safe in his arms. Before she knew it, he had scored a cookie and had popped it into his mouth.

"Booth!"

"Ahh, hot, hot!" he said, gasping.

"I can't believe you used affection to get a cookie," she scolded.

"Still hot," he said, pointing at his mouth. Brennan sighed and poured him a glass of milk, which he downed in seconds.

"If it makes you feel any better, they're amazing. The best I've ever eaten," he said.

"Nice try," she said, giving him a look.

"Seriously, though," he said. "You're doing okay? You saw your dad today?"

"Yes. He looks very small in there. Should I be worried that someone will shank him?"

"I don't think so," Booth shook his head. "Besides, I think he can handle himself."

"That's not something I want to know," Brennan said. She fiddled with her fingers absently.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Booth asked.

"Not yet."

"Wanna go?"

"Are you sure? The last two times haven't ended well if you recall," Brennan chuckled. Then she felt bad. Her father was in jail. How could she be laughing?  
"I'm willing to take the risk," Booth winked. "Don't feel bad. You're allowed to carry on with life even though your father is in prison."

"Did you just read my mind or something?" she asked.

"No. I can tell that's what you're thinking because it's a natural response," he answered. "Come on. Let me try to take your mind off of it for now. You can't change anything at this moment in time."

"All right," she agreed. She grabbed her coat, and he helped her slip it on. She felt his breath on her neck as he stood behind her, and she shivered. She most definitely liked Booth and was very attracted to him. Perhaps sometime soon they could get a little more physical.

"Be a good watch dog," Booth said to Ripley as they passed him on the mat by the door. Ripley woofed once in response. Booth opened the car door for her before getting into his side. Then they were off.

...

Angela downed her third shot of the evening. She felt miserable. She missed Gary. She missed when things were simple. She missed living alone. No offense to Brennan, of course. It wasn't her fault that someone tried to murder her and left her homeless until the police were finished investigating. She would soon be alone again. She raised her hand to the bartender to get his attention. She didn't see the guy hop onto the stool beside her until he spoke.

"Drowning your sorrows?" he asked. She turned her head briefly.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Just seemed like you could use some company."

"Because I'm drinking alone?" she challenged. The guy sighed heavily. He was very familiar. Where had she seen him before?

"No, because your posture suggests you're sad, and I know that sometimes when I'm sad, I enjoy a stranger to keep me company and keep my mind off my troubles," he shrugged.

"Oh really?"

"I can leave..."

"No, stay," Angela said, putting her hand on his wrist. "But no names. We stay strangers. That way I won't miss you in the morning."

"Deal," he smiled. He gestured for a shot glass of his own. He said he wanted to catch up, so she watched impressed as he downed three shots in a row. They did the fourth together. Angela enjoyed his company. She laughed. She felt happy. She knew it would all end before too long, but she decided to seize the moment. What could it hurt?

* * *

 **I'm trying to create the perfect moment for B &B, so stay tuned for that in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. If anyone is interested and haven't been reading it already, I decided to write a story based on Max's past based on his written journals called The Love Story in the Old Journals. Just in case you're looking for more reading ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, some B &B action in this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Angela felt like her apartment was foreign to her as she crashed around it in the arms of a stranger. He was a phenomenal kisser, though. She was a little too tipsy to care about anything else. She just wanted to forget. Ripley ran and hid when they came into the room. He had been startled out of his sleep, and somehow in his doggie brain, he knew he didn't want to watch this.

"Is your roommate coming home?" he asked, breathless.

"I have no idea," she giggled. "I left my panties on the doorknob."

"That's so hot," he said, kissing her again. Eventually, they got to her bedroom. Eventually, Angela was experiencing pure bliss instead of misery.

...

"That was really quite lovely," Brennan said as they approached the apartment.

"It was," Booth agreed, smiling at her. He got out and went around to her door, opening it for her.

"I could really get used to this," she teased.

"I could get used to doing it forever," he joked. He held out his arm for her to grab as she hopped out. She leaned on his shoulder as they walked to the door.

"I had a really nice time," she said when they stopped at the door. Booth turned so he was facing her head on.

"Me too," he replied. They stood there looking at each other, and Brennan shivered when he reached and tucked her hair behind her ear. She had this feeling he was going to kiss her, that this was finally the moment she was waiting for.

"You know what my favorite part about this night is?" Booth asked. They were inches apart now.

"What's that?" she questioned, her eyes darting around from his eyes to his mouth.

"This right here," he whispered. He cupped her face, and she closed her eyes. He tentatively touched her lips with his while running his thumb down her throat. Brennan pushed into him then, and the kiss intensified. His mouth was incredibly warm and soft on hers. She couldn't even begin to describe how his tongue felt on hers. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Yes," she agreed, blushing. He looked like he wanted to keep kissing her, but he restrained himself.

"I haven't had a good night kiss like that ever," he admitted.

"I concur," she laughed. Oh how she wanted to pull him inside and not let him out of her sight. Yes, she'd had dates and sex before, but not very often and not with a lot of guys. Booth was topping them all right now.

"I guess this is goodnight," he said huskily. He really didn't want it to be.

"Yes, it is," she nodded. Then she went to open the door. "Oh!" She brought her hand back like it had been burned.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned. "Is it hot?" His thoughts immediately went to a fire, but she started to laugh.

"It's...it's..." she couldn't finish for laughing.

"What? What?" he asked, confused. She kept laughing for another few moments.

"It's Angela's underpants," she gasped.

"Her what?!" he asked, guffawing.

"Her undies!" Brennan laughed. "She must be inside with somebody."

"Oh, how awkward," he chuckled. She bit her lip, trying to contain her peals of laughter before Angela heard her.

"I'm not sure what to do," she admitted. "I understand this is the sign for your roommate having sex, but I always thought it was supposed to be a sock."

"Guess she didn't have any on," Booth joked. Then he got an idea. "You wanna come to my place?" Brennan toyed with the idea.

"I would enjoy that," she agreed. "Although, it is a school night, and I shouldn't be up too late." She hoped he understood her meaning. Yes, she wanted to wind up tangled in sheets with him, but not yet. She wanted to savor the beginnings of intimacy as long as she could.

"That's fine," he agreed, getting her point. "I will be a perfect gentleman." They walked back to his SUV, and he helped her back in.

"I hope she's having a good time," Brennan said as they drove off. "She has been really depressed since Gary left."

"I'm sure she is," Booth laughed. He reached for her hand and held onto it for the rest of the drive.

...

"Thank you for the shirt," Brennan said. "And shorts."

"My pleasure," he grinned. He couldn't help but admire her in them. She looked so damn hot. She blushed then, as if sensing that was what he was thinking.

"I'd offer you the bed, but it's a really old mattress, and I wouldn't want you walking around with a back ache tomorrow," he said, wincing.

"I'm okay with the couch," she chuckled.

"It's a pull out," he said, showing her. She grabbed the sheets he'd brought out and started making it up. Booth helped.

"Does Parker stay overnight much?" she asked after a few moments.

"Not a lot. Rebecca doesn't really give us that much time together," he admitted. "It's frustrating."

"That's very frustrating. Don't you share custody?"

"Well, sort of, but since she's 'Mom' she gets more rights than I do," he explained.

"That's ridiculous. I think you should look into that further," Brennan advised.

"Maybe I will," he agreed. They were all finished making up the bed. "You need anything else?"

"No, I'm okay," she smiled. She missed Ripley as he had been her bed buddy for a while now, but she would get along just fine without him for one night.

"I'm in here if you need anything, anything at all," he said, gesturing.

"Okay. Good night, Booth," she said. He wrapped her into his arms, and she stood on tiptoes so he could kiss her again.

"Anything," he repeated, looking at her. She laughed.

"Good night," she said again, giving him a push. He laughed as he went into his room and turned off the light. Brennan made herself comfortable before snapping off the lamp. She fell asleep with a very big grin on her face.

 **The Next Day**

Angela was racing around and getting dressed. Her clothes were strewn everywhere. Her guest was in the shower, and she had to be at the school in less than an hour.

"I'm home," Brennan called, coming in.

"Oh, sweetie," Angela said, spinning to face her. "I didn't expect you to be here..."

"I had to pick up my stuff for class today," she explained. "I figured you'd have enough time to be decent."

"Thanks," Angela laughed nervously. She didn't want Brennan seeing who had stayed the night. She felt embarrassed.

"Got it," Brennan said. She bent to fill up Ripley's bowl and refresh his water. He lapped it up greedily. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Angela called as the door shut behind Brennan. She ran to find her other earring.

"Cute dog," the guy said, coming into the kitchen. Ripley looked up at him and gave a slight wag of his tail.

"Yes, he is. You gotta go now," Angela said. "I'm late for work."

"As am I," he laughed. "So, I guess this is it?"

"Yes, it is," Angela agreed. "Thank you. It really did help."

"I'm glad. If you ever change your mind..."

"I'll go to that same bar and find you," she finished. "See you later."

"Wait, no kiss?" he asked, smiling cheekily. She gave him one on the cheek. "Awww, man."

"Sorry, bud," she laughed. "That's all you get the morning after."

"I'll take it," he grinned. "See you." Angela whipped a brush through her hair, yelping as the tangles got caught. She found her good shoes and bolted out the door. It was another day.

...

"So, how was your date last night?" Angela asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "You didn't come home."

"I did, actually, and I saw your sign, so I stayed the night with Booth. Not in that way," she finished quickly before Angela could interject.

"Oh, sweetie. That's disappointing," Angela pouted.

"Not really. I am enjoying the build up. It makes the end result that much better," Brennan winked. "Speaking of which, how was your mystery man?"

"He was fabulous," Angela drawled. "Too bad we agreed on one night only."

"I'm sure if you really wanted to find him again, you could," Brennan reassured her.

"Oh, I have no doubts about that," Angela replied. She sipped her coffee. It was lunchtime, and they were sitting in the teacher's lounge.

"My sub gave the class an assignment," Brennan went on, slightly outraged. "I hate when they think they can do that."

"I'm sure you just made twenty children's day, didn't you?"

"Yes. One even pumped his fist. Is homework really that dreadful? I enjoyed it."

"That's cos you're weird," Angela laughed. "Oh, there was a message this morning saying your apartment was ready."

"Oh good! I mean, I loved living with you, but I'm sure you're ready for your own space back," Brennan laughed.

"You read my mind, sweetie," Angela winked. "Will you get Booth to help you?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Brennan smiled. She was looking forward to it. The bell rang then, and they stood up, getting ready to go back to class.

 **Later**

"Hi, Dad," Brennan said, sitting down across from him. She gripped the phone tightly. Matthew looked tired. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Those beds are just hard to sleep on," he said, smiling lopsidedly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'll be better once you're out of here."

"Well, you'll have at least another month. They're setting up my trial date," Matthew explained. "It will be confirmed in court tomorrow."

"Oh, so soon?"

"Apparently court is bored," Matthew joked. "Ah well. I will know faster if I'm stuck in here for good or if I can rejoin society."

"I'm scared, Dad," Brennan said. He held up his hand to the glass.

"Don't be," he urged. "I'm all right. People leave me alone. I have thoughts of you, Russ, and your mother to keep me busy throughout the day."

"I don't know if she'd be proud or upset that you're in here," Brennan said truthfully.

"Probably both," he chuckled.

"Do you have a good lawyer?"

"Yes, I think so. David Barron is his name. Seems sharp."

"I'd like to meet him."

"I'll set it up," Matthew nodded.

"I'm moving back home tonight," she said, filling the silence.

"That's good. Booth helping?"

"Yea."

"He's a nice fellow. I like him."

"I do too."

"Tell him I said hello," Matthew said, smiling. Their time was up.

"I love you, Dad," Brennan said.

"I love you too, Tempe," Matthew replied. He blew her a kiss as she walked away.

...

 _Flashback_

"Do you ever have any regrets?" Christine asked Matthew. They were lying on the ground outside looking up at the stars. It was starting to snow a little bit too. Christine shivered.

"About?"

"Doing what we did?"

"Sometimes."

"Me too," she agreed, sighing. "I try to not to think about how normal our lives would have been if we had been normal people."

"We're normal now," Matthew pointed out.

"We're in hiding, honey, that's not normal."

"That depends on how you look at it," he teased. She swatted him.

"I want Tempe and Russ to be all right," she went on.

"They will be. They won't be like us."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. They have better sense."

"Do you promise to get along with my father while we're here?"

"I will if he will."

"I'll talk to him," she promised. Matthew squeezed her hand and moved to kiss her. Yes, they were in hiding, but they were together. He wouldn't have it any other way. He looked at the house to see Temperance move away from the window where she'd been watching. He hoped eventually she would understand why they did what they did and forgive them. He hated to see her mad at them.

...

"How can you find this funny?" Brennan asked Russ. He was brushing his teeth while she stood leaning in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I 'unno I jist do," he mumbled around his toothbrush. Then he spit.

"This is serious, Russ. Our parents were bank robbers!"

"So? At least they're not murderers," he said, wiping his mouth.

"That we know of," she argued.

"Oh my God, Tempe, just let it go, all right? They said it was in the past. They don't do it anymore. Just move on."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that," she huffed. Russ pushed past her, and she followed him down the hall to his room. She stood in his room while he crawled into bed.

"Go to sleep, Tempe. As Dad says, it will all be better in the morning."

"I doubt it this time, Russ."

"Okay, well can you leave me alone so I can sleep? I'm tired."

"Fine," she growled, going to her room. She climbed in and wondered what their future would hold. She had a hard time trusting that her parents were telling the truth. She searched back into her memory to recall events where they were gone for either nights or weekends that seemed fishy. She couldn't find any. She pictured them lying outside talking to each other. How did they get into that sort of thing anyway? Robbing banks? She wondered if she'd ever find out.

...

 _Present_

"So good to be home," Brennan said as Ripley bounded around the apartment. Booth followed, carrying her bags. She halted short at the sight of the two men from her science class standing there. Jack and Zack. She stifled a laugh at their rhyming names.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked.

"Just took one last sample. Sorry about that," Jack said, bowing his head. "It's all yours now."

"Sample of what?" Brennan asked.

"Sorry. We can't share that," Zack answered. "Come on, Hodgins."

"Yea, yea," Hodgins replied. Booth moved to put her bags in her bedroom. She noticed Hodgins was standing there all fidgety.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Actually, yes. What is the name of your friend? The artist at the school?"

"Angela?" Brennan asked, surprised.

"Yea, her," Hodgins smiled.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just thought she was cute. Thought maybe I would ask her out."

"Well, I don't know if now is a good time since she got out of a relationship," Brennan explained. He looked a little downcast.

"All right, well, thanks anyway. Have a good evening," he said, picking up his work bag.

"You too," Brennan replied. She chuckled to herself as he left.

"What did he want?"

"Angela," she answered. He laughed.

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"I might. It would make her smile at least." Brennan moved closer to him, making him bend down and kiss her. Ripley made a noise in his throat from the corner. They both looked up at him.

"It's all right," Brennan reassured him. Ripley made a huffing noise and lowered his head onto his paws.

"Protective guy, huh?" Booth asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, he is. I think he's warming up to you, though."

"Well, that's good."

"Stay for a movie?"

"Sure," he grinned. Any excuse to cuddle her was good.

...

"What did you ask her?" Zack asked as they rode back to the Jeffersonian.

"Nothing," Hodgins replied.

"You seem to be not telling the truth," Zack noted.

"Just be quiet," Hodgins ordered. Angela. Even her name was beautiful. He became lost in thought about her lips, her skin, and her laugh. She had been so amazing. He felt only slightly bad for finding out her name behind her back. He wanted to see her again. He had to. She was someone he'd never be able to forget, and he hoped that just maybe she was having a hard time forgetting him too. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

 **Music that inspired this chapter:** **Slow Burn by Kacey Musgraves, Look After You by The Fray, Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande, Thinking 'Bout You by Dua Lipa**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just realized in my research that Matthew had already been to jail once for a robbery, so let's just say for the sake of this story, that never happened and this is his first time in prison. Anyhow, please enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _Flashback_

Christine looked up as Matthew came inside. It was late, past 11. She took in his disheveled appearance and guilty expression.

"What did you do?" she asked immediately. He winced.

"Nothing," he answered. He went to move past her, and that's when she noticed he was holding his arm.

"What happened?"

"Flesh wound," Matthew told her, trying to get up the stairs.

"You aren't going anywhere until you explain to me how you are bleeding and why you look like you've been to hell and back," Christine growled. Matthew sighed.

"Is your father still up?"

"No, he and the children went to bed half an hour ago," she answered. She gestured to the chair. "Sit." He sat. He reached into his coat and pulled out some cash, setting it gently on the table. Christine inhaled sharply.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, her voice a deadly whisper.

"At a convenience store," Matthew replied.

"Matthew!" she hissed. "We agreed to stop being criminals!"

"We need money, Christine," Matthew said firmly.

"How did you get hurt?"

"The owner had a gun behind the counter. He took a shot at me as I was running out. It's just a flesh wound," he said dismissively.

"I can't believe you," Christine said. "After we promised our children that this life was behind us, you go and do this!"

"It's the last time," Matthew argued. "I can't exactly start working right now, can I?"

"I have savings," Christine cut him off. "You could have just said we were tight."

"How do you have savings?"

"I just do. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up," she growled, leading the way.

 _Present_

Matthew fingered the scar on his arm absently. Christine hadn't exactly been gentle cleaning it up, but then again, she had the right to be angry. He had put himself in danger and lied to their children, again.

"Visitor," the guard said, approaching his cell. Matthew stood and let himself be handcuffed. He was led to the phones, and he stopped short when he saw Russ sitting there looking back at him. Russ already had the other phone in his hand. Matthew sat after the guard uncuffed him.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew asked.

"I came to see you," Russ answered. "Didn't Tempe tell you I was coming?"

"She did. I was just hoping you wouldn't. I got thinking it might cause you trauma to see me in here."

"Good to know you still have your sense of humor," Russ said, smiling. Matthew smiled back.

"I try."

"Dad, how bad is it?"

"Pretty bad, Russ."

"Tempe said a murder charge?!"

"She's right."

"You're gonna beat it though, right?"

"I will do my best," Matthew promised. Russ looked anxious, so he changed the subject. "How are the girls?"

"Well," Russ said, smiling again. He regaled stories to Matthew about the girls and their antics. Before they knew it, time was up.

"I'll come back," Russ promised.

"Promise me something, son," Matthew said.

"Anything."

"Do not be like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay clean. Don't be a criminal. Don't end up like me," Matthew finished. The guard gestured time was up, so they said goodbyes and hung up the phone. Matthew caught one last look at his son before disappearing around the corner. He hated seeing the sadness there.

...

"You should have seen him, Tempe," Russ said. "He's scared." They were at her apartment making dinner. Amy and the girls were in the living room playing with Ripley. Russ had asked Amy to distract them so he and Temperance could talk.

"I know he's scared," Brennan said. "I want to meet his lawyer."

"So do I. Would it be okay if I stayed here for a bit? At least until I know when the trial date is?"

"Of course, Russ," Brennan agreed. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket for the tenth time in half an hour. Booth most likely. They were having an ongoing game of Battleship.

"What are you doing?" Russ asked when she moved over to her game board, putting a white pin beside one of her boats.

"I'm indulging a friend of mine," she answered. She hadn't told Russ she was dating someone. She wanted him to meet Booth first.

"You're seriously playing Battleship over the phone?" Russ asked. "You're weird."

"It's fun," Brennan laughed. "Don't knock it til you try it."

"What's next, chess?"

"That could work," Brennan nodded thoughtfully.

"Tempe! Our father is in jail right now, and you're not acting serious," Russ said angrily.

"What do you want me to do, Russ? Sit here curled up in a ball and not be able to move from anxiety?" Brennan asked. "I can't do that. Dad wants me to live my life."

"You could at least act a little worried," Russ chastised.

"I am scared shitless, Russ," Brennan said, leaning on the counter closer to him. "Not a minute goes by that I don't think about the possibility that our father is going to be in jail for the rest of his life. I'm sorry I'm not visibly weak to prove that to you."

"I'm sorry," Russ said. "I'm just freaking out."

"So am I, but we can't let it hinder our lives. Dad wouldn't want that," Brennan advised. "We have to be strong. For him."

"All right," Russ said. "I'll try." Brennan's phone went off again.

"Damn," she muttered, putting a red pin in the bow of one of her boats.

"Try C7," Russ said, unable to help himself. Brennan texted this to Booth, who replied with a "Hit!"

"You're good," Brennan laughed, showing him. Russ smiled.

"I was unbeatable," Russ bragged.

"You stacked all the boats on top of each other. That's cheating, not being good," Brennan argued. She was still smiling though. She was happy to see her brother in slightly better spirits.

...

"Are we winning?" Parker asked. He was with Booth, and they were playing Battleship with Ms. Brennan.

"We were," Booth answered. "She must have help over there. She's getting better."

"Do you love her?" Parker questioned out of the blue. Booth almost choked on his water.

"Why do you ask that?"

"You just always have a smile when you're talking about her," Parker noted. "Doesn't that mean you love her?"

"Well," Booth started. Did it? Was he falling in love with her? He kind of thought so, not that he'd admit it to his son. "We're just seeing each other for now." That seemed like a good answer.

"Oh," Parker said, looking disappointed.

"Why do I get the feeling you want me to be in love with your teacher?" Booth asked.

"I just really like her," Parker answered. "I think she'd be a great mom."

"One step at a time, okay buddy?" Booth laughed. He ruffled his son's hair. Then he started thinking about what Brennan might look like in a wedding dress. He shook his head. They were way to early in their relationship to think about that. It still lingered in the back of his mind, though.

"Drat," Booth said, reading Brennan's next message.

"What?" Parker asked, craning to see.

"She sunk our battleship."

 **Two Days Later**

Hodgins was nervous going into the school. He knew Angela worked there, that she was an art teacher. He hoped she wouldn't be too incredibly angry with him for tracking her down. He found her classroom after spending about fifteen minutes wandering the halls looking for it. He stood outside, trying to calm himself down.

"Be cool, Jack," he said. "Be cool." He stepped into the room. It was covered in children's artwork. Some were actually pretty decent. Angela was pinning up a freshly painted one over the blackboard when he cleared his throat.

"Oh!" she cried, jumping. She managed to not drop the artwork in her hands. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," Hodgins apologized. Then she recognized him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought we agreed to be strangers?"

"We did," he answered. "I just...I had to see you again."

"Why?"

"Because I think you're great," Hodgins said, launching into the speech he'd prepared mentally on the way over. He didn't get very far though.

"Look, I just got out of a relationship and am still hurt by it," she said. "Maybe down the road when I'm happy again, we can revisit this."

"Oh. Okay," Hodgins nodded. "Of course."

"I'm sorry," she said, tilting her head at him.

"It's okay," he said, feeling totally not okay. He felt crushed. "I'll, uh, see you around."

"Okay," Angela echoed. She felt a little bad for dismissing him. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy, but she just wasn't ready. Then it hit her. How did he know where to find her?

...

"Great job today, guys," Brennan said as her class packed up. It was Monday. The week stretched out before her and seemed impossibly long. Russ was waiting at home for her. She hoped he remembered to walk and feed Ripley.

"Hey," Angela said, coming into her room. "So, I had a weird day."

"Yea?"

"Yea. Okay, so I slept with this guy the other night..."

"I know. I saw the underpants," Brennan interrupted.

"Right," Angela nodded. She had forgotten about that. "Anyway, he seemed to know how to find me."

"Was it Dr. Hodgins?" Brennan asked.

"How did you know?!"  
"He was at my apartment when I moved back in, and he asked your name. I gave it to him not thinking anything of it. I'm sorry."

"Did you tell him I worked here?" Angela asked. "He showed up here today, and I'm pretty sure I didn't tell him I was an art teacher."

"He seemed to know that," Brennan commented, remembering. "He mentioned it when he asked me your name." They both were thinking hard until Brennan remembered.

"You came in here after their presentation," she said suddenly. "Remember? I introduced them to you. I don't recall saying your name, though."

"Oh," Angela said, scrunching her nose. "Oh, yea. I kind of remember now. But how would he know I was the artist?"

"You had paint on your hands," Brennan said, recalling it. "He must have put it together somehow."

"He's smart," Angela said, impressed.

"Either that or you told him while you were drunk," Brennan laughed.

"That's entirely possible too," Angela nodded. "It doesn't matter. I sent him away."

"Why?"

"I'm not ready, Brennan. I'm just not ready."

"Aw, Ange," Brennan said. "I know." She hugged her friend. Angela sniffled a little before breaking it up.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she said, going out the door. Brennan felt bad for her friend. She wished she could help her to feel better.

...

Brennan answered the door to find Booth standing there grinning.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she responded. "What are you doing here?" Russ was watching TV in the living room.

"I missed you," he admitted. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm okay," she answered. "Did you want to come in? My brother is here."

"Sure, I'll come say hey," Booth said. "But first..." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm," Brennan mumbled after. "That was nice."

"There's more where that came from," he winked. Ripley trotted over then, and he nosed Booth's hand eagerly.

"He's looking for treats," Brennan explained.

"Well, today is his lucky day," Booth said, pulling out a dentastick. Ripley whined and bounced on his feet.

"Aren't you lucky?" Brennan asked Ripley, who snorted in response.

"Sit," Booth said. Ripley obeyed. "Raise a paw." A paw came up and swatted at the air. "Good boy!" Booth gave him the treat, and Ripley ran off with it.

"He'll love you forever now," Brennan laughed.

"Good," Booth smiled. "That was the goal." They walked into the living room.

"Hey," Russ said, waving.

"Russ, this is Booth," Brennan said.

"Nice to meet you," Booth said, going over and shaking Russ' hand.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Russ asked. "The guy you were playing Battleship with?"

"We're dating," Brennan answered.

"We haven't really had that conversation yet," Booth added. He looked over at Brennan. She smiled coyly back. Perhaps they would talk about it soon though.

"Nice," Russ nodded.

"Is that the Flyers?" Booth asked, sitting down and joining him. They started talking about hockey then. Brennan watched, feeling happy. It was nice to see her brother getting along with her possible boyfriend.

...

"Thanks for a great night," Booth said at the door. Russ had gone into the guest room to give them privacy. Ripley was snoring on the couch.

"Thanks for coming over," Brennan responded. Booth reached over and stroked her cheek. Then they were in each other's arms, kissing fiercely.

"I hate to go home," Booth said after, panting.

"One night you won't have to," Brennan promised. "Soon."

"Okay," he nodded.

"So, are we?" Brennan asked.

"Are we what?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Hmm," Booth mused teasingly. "What do you think?"

"I don't want to rush things," Brennan said quickly.

"I don't think it's rushing things to say we are boyfriend and girlfriend," Booth said. "I mean, we have gone through a lot together already. I saved your life. You stayed over at my place. I've seen your roommate's undergarments..."

"Okay, okay," Brennan laughed, interrupting. "I get it."

"I will see you tomorrow, girlfriend," Booth grinned.

"Good night, boyfriend," Brennan smiled. They kissed one more time. Brennan felt his lips on her skin still even after he was gone. She had a boyfriend. It felt really nice.


	10. Chapter 10

**First, a big THANK YOU to all my readers! This is my first story ever to have more than 100 followers! So happy! All right, to business now. I was putting off this chapter cos I knew it was gonna be all court stuff. We will get back to B &B stuff after this. I have reread everything I've written so far, and I hope things make sense. Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

"This is Dr. Edison," David Barron said. Brennan, Russ, and Matthew were all sitting in the designated room where inmates met with their lawyers.

"Nice to meet you," Matthew said. "No offense, but you look pretty young to me. You have experience you said?"

"This is not Clark's first trial," his lawyer said.

"Sir, I shave, I have a driver's license, I've won some fist fights, I've saved a life, I've lain with woman, I've been hustled at pool, I've defied my father's wishes, I have broken hearts, and I have been heartbroken. So, by all the markers of this society, I am a grown man," Edison parroted. Brennan and Russ exchanged looks.

"You've lain with woman, eh?" Matthew said, smirking.

"Is he gonna talk like that on the stand?" Russ asked, worried.

"I can assure you that I will conduct myself in a serious, professional manner," Edison promised.

"I wouldn't want to be up against him in court," Barron said seriously.

"Here, Dad," Brennan said, giving him a box.

"What's this?" Matthew asked, opening it. "A tie? Why grey?"

"It shows the jury you are serious man with good judgment," Brennan answered.

"Or that I have no sense of style," Matthew snorted.

"I can't stop this, Dad," Brennan said, tearing up. "Any of it."

"Yea, it's killing us, Dad," Russ added. "We are helpless to help you. All those times you helped us, and we can't return the favor."

"I know you kids would do anything for me if you could. I know you love me," Matthew said, patting both of their shoulders. "I'll wear the tie."

...

Brennan sat on her bench with Ripley sitting beside her. Russ had gone out, most likely for a beer. She just wanted to try and stop feeling so anxious. She didn't want tomorrow to come.

"Hey," Booth said, sitting down beside her. She was surprised.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"I went to your apartment and didn't find you, so I assumed you were here," he answered. "You okay?"

"I'm afraid," she said honestly. Booth fidgeted with his fingers for a moment before speaking again.

"I have to be a witness for the prosecution," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked, not having heard him properly.

"I was on the case first before handing it over to Williams. They want me on the stand."

"Oh," she said, swallowing hard.

"It doesn't mean..."

"I know. I realize you have to do your job."

"It's nothing personal."

"Thanks," she nodded. He took her hand in his.

"He'll be all right," Booth said.

"The thing is," she started. "I can actually believe that he'd do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I just...I think he could be capable, you know? When someone you love is threatened, you do whatever it takes to save them, even if that means killing someone," Brennan finished.

"It's up to his lawyer to prove his innocence. Innocent until proven guilty, remember?"

"I know." Brennan sighed. She was remembering something from a long time ago.

 _Flashback_

"It's not fair. I want to see that movie too," Brennan huffed, sitting on the edge of her bed with crossed arms.

"Then go," Russ suggested.

"How?"

"Use Grandpa's car."

"He would never let me."

"Then hitch hike," Russ laughed.

"Russ! This isn't funny. You know how much I love Harrison Ford," Brennan whined.

"All right. I'll take you if you'll stop whining already," Russ said. Brennan jumped up, ready to go. They drove in silence to the movie theater.

"Is that car following us?" Brennan asked, craning her neck.

"You watch too many crime shows," Russ snorted.

"I swear it is," she said, not listening to him.

"It's your imagination. Okay, we're here. Get out," Russ ordered.

"You're not coming in?"

"I've got a date. I'll try to remember to pick you up after," Russ teased.

"Don't make me walk home. Mom and Dad will ground you," Brennan warned.

"I'm already grounded," Russ laughed. Brennan shook her head with a small smile. Only her brother could be so wild and rebellious. She slipped into the theater after paying and found a seat near the back. She couldn't see her parents, which was fine with her. They had wanted a date night anyway.

...

Brennan had ducked when the movie ended so her parents wouldn't see her sitting there. She pretended to look for something on the ground. The guy sitting two seats away from her didn't get up either. She felt nervous of him for some reason. He had a mean looking face, limp brown hair, and his eyes were narrowed. Brennan suddenly wished she wasn't alone. Then suddenly, he was up and moving quickly. Brennan took this chance to get away. She slipped outside to hurry to the place she was meeting Russ, and that's when she heard it, the sound of something metal hitting something solid. The continued "thud" noises made her want to throw up. She dared to peek around, and she saw her father rolling up a body in a garbage bag. Her mother was keeping watch. The both of them loaded the body into the trunk and peeled away. Brennan hurried back around the corner and threw up violently. What had her parents been doing? Had they killed that person? Then Russ showed up.

"Hey, hurry up we gotta beat them home," Russ said, idling. She jumped in the car.

"Something tells me they'll be a bit late," she told him.

"You're right. A date night isn't a date night without...you know."

"Ew, Russ!"

"Sorry," he laughed. She closed her eyes, her head pounding. She couldn't tell him what she had seen. She was still trying to believe it herself. By the time they got home, she had convinced herself it hadn't happened, that it had been her imagination all along.

...

"They won't find him," Matthew promised. Christine was wringing her hands anxiously.

"Did you...?"

"I burned it all. Everything. He'll be a pile of bones at the bottom of the lake. No one will ever find him. No one will miss him," Matthew assured her.

"I feel so sick," Christine murmured.

"Sweetheart, he was going to kill us," Matthew said urgently. "Us and the kids. He had to go."

"I know! I just...I've never seen that side of you before," she whimpered.

"And you'll never see it again," Matthew promised. "I did it to protect all of you."

"You're absolutely sure...?"

"He won't be found," Matthew cut her off firmly. He hugged her tightly. "We are safe. We can go back to living our lives."

"What if they send another person after us?"

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Can we just stay here a little longer? At least until the school year is out?"

"All right," Matthew agreed. "Then we're getting on with our lives."

"Where?"

"I was thinking Washington D.C.," he mused. They kept talking into the night. Hope was fresh in their minds.

 _Present_

 **Trial Day**

Brennan sat with Russ on one side and Angela on the other. Matthew looked for them and seemed relieved when he saw them sitting there. Booth was the first one on the stand. He tried not to wince at her when she looked at him. She knew he didn't really want to be up there either. She listened as he described how he had found the body with Dr. Saroyan. Dr. Saroyan then came on the stand and talked about the crime scene, which had been a block from Angela's place. She listened to Dr. Hodgins talking about particulates and describing the weapon her father had used to kill Director Kirby. The evidence was steep, and Brennan felt very hopeless. Russ squeezed her hand. On the next break, they went with Matthew and his lawyer to chat.

"Why do I feel like you're doing nothing?" he asked Barron. "Shouldn't you be, I dunno, asking for more sidebars or objecting more or something?"

"The prosecution is building their case. They're having a horrific crime described to them, and someone has to take the blame," Barron explained.

"The jury looks mean," Russ muttered.

"We might have to look at putting you on," Barron said, looking at Matthew.

"Absolutely! I was a charmer in my good days," Matthew winked.

"The first question they'll ask is 'Did you murder Kirby?'" Barron said. Matthew hesitated.

"No, I didn't," he answered. Barron caught the look on Brennan's face.

"I can't put you on," he sighed.

"Why? I can be more convincing. I'll bring on the waterworks," Matthew urged.

"It's not that," Barron said. He pointed to Brennan. "She doesn't look like she believes you, and to a jury, that's bad."

"It is?"

"If the kids of the accused don't believe him, then the jury won't believe him," Barron said simply.

"So now what?" Matthew asked.

"We hope they screw up," Barron answered.

...

Brennan watched Dr. Sweets as he analyzed her father. He still looked like a little kid playing dress up. Booth was sitting across the aisle from her, and he kept shooting glances her way. She couldn't look at him without crying, so she avoided looking at him altogether.

"Is Max Keenan dangerous?" the prosecutor asked. Brennan didn't know what to make of that woman. She seemed good at her job, but she was also scary. Brennan flinched at the sound of her father's original name. It wasn't something she was used to hearing.

"When he feels his loved ones are threatened? Mega dangerous," Sweets answered.

"So, in your opinion, if Max Keenan felt his family was at all threatened, he could do this," the prosecutor pushed.

"Totally," Sweets agreed. Then he coughed. "I mean, indubitably."

"Without hesitation?"

"Without hesitation, remorse, or guilt."

Each word slapped Brennan in the face. She looked over at her father, and suddenly, she could see it to be true. The memory of him rolling up the garbage bag carefully burned into her mind. Once it came back, she couldn't get rid of it. She had worked so hard to get that memory as recessed as possible, and yet, here it was again. She had refused to believe back then that her parents could do such a thing, that they had merely helped out another person and got rid of a body that someone else had killed. Now, she knew her father had done it, and that the person had been McVicar. All this time she continued to believe that the man was still after them, and he had been long gone years ago. She blinked back her tears. Her father was a murderer. She needed to confront him about McVicar, to know for real if he was truly gone.

...

Brennan was in disbelief. Dr. Edison was insinuating that they did not have the murder weapon. She sat up straighter in her seat. Russ did too. Dr. Addy was puzzled, and then he came to the realization.

"Oh," he said.

"You sound surprised," Dr. Edison noted. "Could you please indicate on here where the hilt would be?" Dr. Addy stared at the pipe.

"I can't," he said.

"Why not?" Dr. Edison asked.

"Because there is no hilt on it," Dr. Addy answered.

"So this is not the murder weapon," Dr. Edison said thoughtfully.

"No," Dr. Addy agreed. "It is not." The crowd in the courtroom murmured.

"You made a mistake," Dr. Edison threw in.

"I did," Dr. Addy admitted. Brennan saw him shoot glances at his coworkers, who were also stunned.

"Your Honor? The Defense requests that you dismiss all charges. The prosecution's case was built upon the identification of the murder weapon."

"Your Honor, the People need time to review Dr. Edison's evidence," the prosecutor spluttered.

"How much time?"

"As much time as it takes for Agent Williams to find the murder weapon," the prosecutor said.

"I will meet with counsel in my chambers, but if you don't come up with a terrific argument, Mr. Keenan will be going home with his family tonight," the judge warned. He banged his gavel, and Russ looked at Brennan.

"Do you think they'll find it?"

"No," Booth said, sliding over to them.

"What do you mean?"

"Williams is an amateur. He won't find it."

"And you would have?"

"If I was still on the case, probably," he admitted. "I think your father will be coming home tonight."

...

"Since the People have not come up with the murder weapon, all charges against Mr. Keenan will be dropped," the judge said. "Court is dismissed." He banged his gavel again, and Russ ran to his father and hugged him tightly. Brennan hung back.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked. "Aren't you glad?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Cos he did it," she answered. She pushed away. She had to get out of the courtroom fast.

"Tempe!" Matthew called behind her. He caught up with her on the steps. "Where are you going? We gotta celebrate with big man Edison! Add to his list of manly deeds he's done."

"Dad, I can't even look at you right now," Brennan said.

"Tempe...?"

"You did it. I know you did it. Just like I know you killed McVicar," she snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about?" Matthew asked, but his face said it all. She knew now without a doubt.

"I saw you," she hissed. "Fifteen years ago you rolled up a body in a garbage bag and drove off with mom with it in your trunk. I had myself convinced you didn't do it, that you were covering for someone else, but now, now I know you did."

"Tempe," Matthew tried.

"No," she cut him off. "You never clarified that McVicar was dead. You let me live in fear of that man until now. I am done with you." She went to storm off again.

"Temperance!" he shouted, still chasing her. "You gotta understand why I did it..."

"I don't need to," she said, whirling around. "You did it. That's all that matters."

"I saved your life, twice!" he said, getting angry. "Would you rather I hadn't?"

"You should have done it the honest way, Dad, like you taught me to do," she said sadly. She turned and left, not looking back. Matthew blew out his breath harshly. Just like her mother, and hopefully, just like her mother, she would eventually come around again.

* * *

 **Will Matthew be right? FYI I'm sticking with Matthew Brennan as that's how he's established himself and also cos it's my story and I can do what I want lol XD  
**


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks after the trial, Brennan was finally starting to feel like her old self. Except now, she knew she had a murderer for a father. It was very unsettling. Her father had tried to call a few times, and every time she ignored him. She was not ready to talk to him. Not yet. Her routine was pretty regular again, but now she had dates with Booth to look forward to. She really looked forward to them.

"Miss Brennan?"

She looked up at the student in front of her. Julie. Brennan knew her parents were in the middle of a messy divorce, and Julie was upset at pretty much anything. Brennan felt bad for the girl.

"Yes?"

"I have a headache. Can I go to the quiet room and lie down?"

"Of course," Brennan replied, gesturing. "Feel better, okay?" Julie walked slowly back to her desk and loaded her bag before going out the door. Brennan noticed Parker watching Julie carefully. Today, they were doing a report on photosynthesis and drawing a flower or plant of their choice to go with it. The school year was almost over, and Brennan knew the kids were getting antsy. Heck, she was too. Her plan for the summer was to write another murder mystery novel and spend a lot of time with Booth. She smiled to herself. Things were heating up in that department. She was pretty sure tonight was going to be the night. The bell finally rang, and the kids started packing up.

"My Dad wanted me to give you this," Parker said once they were alone. He handed her a note.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking it.

"You make my Dad happy," Parker told her, grinning.

"I'm glad. How does that make you feel?" Brennan asked. She hoped Parker didn't find it all weird.

"I love it," Parker beamed at her.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," she said.

"Maybe we could go bowling sometime!" Parker said, getting excited.

"I think that would be a lot of fun," she agreed. "I'll talk to your Dad about it."

"Yippee!" Parker hooted, racing to the door. Rebecca met him there.

"Hi," she said, waving. "How are you?"

"I'm well, and you?"

"Good, thanks. Parker still being a good boy?" she asked, hugging him.

"Of course," Brennan replied, nodding. "He's the best."

"Awesome. Ready to go, buddy?"

"Yup," Parker nodded. Rebecca smiled and took his hand.

"We'll see you next week," she told Brennan, who waved as they left. She opened Booth's note once they were gone.

 _You and me and karaoke. Whaddya say?_

Brennan chuckled. She pulled out her phone.

 **Where?**

 **I just found this place. Will pick you up tonight.**

 **Great. See you then.**

Brennan found herself to feel nervous but in a good way. He had no idea what she had in store for him later.

...

"I don't think she's ever going to forgive me," Matthew said to Russ. He was visiting him, Amy, and the girls. Russ was preparing supper. He looked up at Matthew.

"She's pretty mad," he agreed.

"I don't suppose she'll ever see it my way," Matthew mused. He drummed his fingers on the countertop. Temperance had no children to protect. Maybe one day she'd understand.

"I know what you're thinking," Russ said. "And I don't know if she could kill anyone for her future kids."

"You always were a mind reader," Matthew chuckled. "What about you? If it came down to it?"

"I wouldn't know until I was in the moment," Russ replied truthfully. "I would die for them, yes, but I don't know if I could kill for them."

"Let's hope you never have to figure it out," Matthew said, nodding. He sighed again. He really missed Temperance.

...

"This looks fun," Brennan said as they entered the karaoke bar. She recognized Sweets, Hodgins, and Zack in the one corner. She vaguely recognized the woman with them.

"That's Cam," Booth said. "She's head of the Jeffersonian. She testified at your father's trial."

"Right," Brennan nodded. She could place her now.

"We should have brought Angela," Booth said. "Hodgins can't stop talking about her."

"She wants to just lay low for right now," Brennan told him. "She's finding herself."

"Is that code for something?"

"Hiding in her basement covered in paint," Brennan laughed. "She always gets into painting when she's stressed or otherwise trying to locate her old self."

"I think she should give ol' Hodgins a chance," Booth insisted. "He's a good guy."

"What's up?" Sweets asked as they approached. He nodded at Brennan. She knew he felt bad for profiling her father, but she didn't hold it against him. It was his job.

"Are you gonna butcher Lime in Da Coconut again?" Booth asked, sitting down beside them.

"I don't butcher it," Sweets said, affronted.

"No, you just torture it a little before putting it out of it's misery," Cam smirked. She sipped her drink.

"It's nice to officially meet you," Brennan said, reaching to shake her hand.

"You as well. Sorry I was trying to put your father away," Cam said.

"You were doing your jobs, all of you. Please don't feel uncomfortable," Brennan added.

"I like her," Cam said to Booth, winking.

"Angela didn't come?" Hodgins asked. Booth gave her an "I told you so" look.

"She was preoccupied with other plans," Brennan told him. "Maybe next time."

"Oh. All right," he said, deflating a little.

"Is it true Angela had a one night stand with Hodgins?" Zack asked.

"Dude," Hodgins said, nudging his ribs. Obviously he was embarrassed.

"It's true," she agreed. She was sitting beside Booth now, his hand on hers.

"Darn," Zack said, pulling out a ten dollar bill. He handed it to Hodgins, who snatched it eagerly.

"So you're a teacher and an author? That's really cool," Sweets chimed in.

"I knew it!" Hodgins exclaimed. He turned to Zack. "You owe me twenty bucks for that too."

"Hey, no betting on my girlfriend," Booth warned them. Brennan just laughed. The guys were quirky. She enjoyed it.

"You're gonna get up there, right?" Booth asked her, nudging her suddenly. She felt shy suddenly.

"Oh, I don't know," she said.

"Come on. Girl's Wanna Have Fun. You said you loved belting that one out," Booth egged her on.

"You should totally do it," Cam urged.

"You're the newbie in our group. I believe it's called hazing," Zack mused.

"No, it's not. Idiot," Hodgins groaned. "That is nowhere near close to hazing..."

"Oh," Zack frowned.

"So whaddya say?" Booth asked her, looking at her.

"All right," she agreed, getting up. He cheered. She went up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. Luckily it all felt so familiar. Booth stood up to cheer her on. She got into the song so much that she didn't see the woman standing in front of them.

"SEELEY!"

Heads whipped around.

"I'm doing this for us," the woman whispered, aiming the gun. Booth saw who she was aiming at, and he jumped in front of Brennan. She cried out as the bullet struck him, forcing him backwards into her arms. His gun fell to the floor, and she felt like time stopped as she stared at it. She felt the greatest urge to reach out, take it, and shoot that woman. It scared her. Luckily, Cam was quicker than she looked. The woman fell to the floor, dead.

"I didn't know you packed," Sweets said to her.

"I usually don't," Cam replied grimly. Brennan looked down at Booth now, who was staring up at her. She started to panic.

"Stay with me," she begged, pressing on his wound. "Booth, come on!" _Think of Parker. Think of us._ She didn't voice these thoughts. She heard Hodgins yell at Zack to call for help. Everything around her seemed blurred. Booth gripped her wrist with his hand, staring still, not saying a word.

"Come on, Booth! Come on!" she shouted. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't.

...

Brennan sat in her apartment feeling incredibly sad. Ripley rested his head in her lap, whining. He knew something was wrong. She had no more tears left in her. Everything felt horribly unfair. Then, a knock was on her door. She went to it, not caring who was on the other end. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"Hi," Sweets said when she pulled the door open.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, you are the number two person on Booth's list, so I'm here to give you good news," Sweets said.

"What?" Brennan asked. She was so confused.

"Booth's death was faked," Sweets told her. She felt her heart leap. "The FBI wanted to use this whole thing to capture a man who swore he'd only resurface at Booth's funeral. They are holding a fake ceremony in a few days."

"Booth's alive?" she asked. That was all she cared about.

"Yes. You're the first to know. Well, second. I told Parker first."

"Can I see him?" she asked urgently.

"Of course. Here is where he's staying," Sweets said, handing her the address. "He is undercover, so be careful." She yanked the paper from his hands and hurried out the door. Sweets looked at Ripley.

"Looks like I made her day better," he said. Ripley gave a small woof in return.

...

Brennan flew up the long flights of stairs. They certainly did well to hide so called dead FBI agents. She knocked frantically, and the door opened to reveal Booth. She threw herself into his arms.

"There's my girl," he said into her neck. "I'm all right."

"You really scared me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. I got Sweets to tell you as soon as possible."

"He just went up in my books a little farther," she smiled crookedly. She looked around them. "This place is...dingy."

"Well, I am dead," Booth smirked. "I can't afford high class."

"This is true," she nodded, smiling wider now.

"I have to admit, I am surprised Sweets told you where I was," Booth said, moving to the couch. She followed.

"I guess he knew how important you were to me," she replied. She nestled into his arms. She heard him wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, getting off. "I forgot..."

"It's all right. A mere flesh wound," Booth shrugged. She saw the bandaging through his undershirt. He saw her looking.

"Who was that woman?" she asked, lightly touching it.

"She was a suspect in a murder investigation who apparently becomes possessive if you touch her," Booth explained. "Sweets forgot to mention that part until after I patted her shoulder out of sympathy."

"I wanted to shoot her," Brennan confessed. "I almost did it."

"It would have been self-defense," Booth told her. "She was still going to kill you."

"I feel as though I am no better than my father," Brennan said quietly.

"Self-defense is different than murder, Temperance," Booth said.

"Killing is killing," she countered.

"You are not your father," Booth said firmly, taking her chin with his fingers. "Not in a million years."

Brennan wished she could believe that. Had her father somehow justified what he had done as self-defense?

"I'm glad you're here," he said softly.

"Me too," she agreed. He kissed her then, and somehow, all her thoughts about Matthew dissolved. It became more and more intense until he stopped and fell back a little.

"Are you in too much pain?" she asked. He tilted his head at her.

"No," he replied. "I just didn't think you were in that kind of place because of what happened."

"I've had my heart set on this for the last 18 hours," she told him. "Unless you can't..."

"Oh, I can," he cut her off. Without hesitating, she pressed into him, kissing him again. His fingers on her skin felt like fire, and she wanted more. Within moments, they were a tangle of arms and legs. Brennan did her best to get the image of him being shot out of her mind. Looking down on him now, she could still remember his glassy looking eyes.

"I love you," he said suddenly, taking in her face. She felt time slow. Once, she thought she was in love, but she couldn't give herself fully to Sully in that way. She knew he knew that. This, however, was different. It had been building ever since he stuck his head into her classroom that day.

"I love you too," she replied, and she meant it. Every single word. He grinned that grin of his, and she resumed locking her lips to his. She never wanted to let him go.

...

They remained holed up in that apartment until Booth was summoned to get ready for his funeral two days later.

"This feel strange," Brennan admitted, watching him dress.

"It'll get a whole lot cooler once I take down that guy," Booth told her, grinning. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Should I be there? I mean, I know you're not dead," Brennan pointed out.

"I know you can put on a good show," he winked. "Make it seem realistic."

"I'll do my best," she finally agreed. He kissed her.

"I will see you after," he said, going out. She hurried into her clothes and over to her apartment. Angela still had Ripley. Brennan was grateful her friend was so caring. She hadn't even asked questions when Brennan called and asked her to pick up Ripley the night she went to Booth. She put on her best mourning dress and headed to the cemetery. She felt curious as to what Booth was going to do.

...

"To Booth," Sweets said, raising his glass. They were at Founding Fathers that night after Booth's spectacular take down at the cemetery.

"Being dead wasn't all that bad," Booth said, winking at Brennan. Sweets blushed a little. He kind of figured that's what happened.

"Well, now we just gotta nail that cannibal," Hodgins said.

"Way to kill the mood," Cam complained. Brennan noticed Zack looked uncomfortable suddenly.

"We'll get 'im," Booth assured the group. "Don't you worry." Of that, Brennan had no doubt. She slipped her hand under the table and took his fingers into hers. She finally felt at home.

* * *

 **I have done a time jump since the trial was May 2008 and I started in October of 2007 with this story. I hope that's all right. I also hope you enjoyed the alternate version of Booth's fake death. I'm sure in real life his whereabouts wouldn't have been revealed, but hey, it's my story and I can do what I want LOL. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**My first story to get over 100 reviews! WOW! Thanks guys XD**

* * *

That weekend, Booth practically lived at her apartment. They rarely left the bedroom. Brennan loved learning all about him, and he loved learning all about her. Ripley would get disgruntled and interrupt, wanting to go outside, so they would break to give him a walk and feed him. Otherwise, there was no desire to do anything else.

"I have discovered that I dislike Mondays," Brennan sighed. She was trying not to think about all the report cards she had to write.

"Me too," Booth said, kissing her neck. "Let's play hookey."

"I can't. It's too close to the end of the year," Brennan told him.

"That's too bad," Booth mused. "I think we could have a better class in here together."

"You're very amusing," Brennan smiled. "But I like the way you think." His phone rang then, and he sighed loudly. It was only Sunday morning. How could he be needed at work already?

"Booth," he said. After a second he sat up boltright. "I'll be right there." He hung up and climbed out of bed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's Gormogon," he replied. "He's eaten another person."

"Oh," Brennan said. She felt cold suddenly. He threw on his clothes and leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm going to get him," Booth promised.

"I know," she nodded.

"I'll call you soon."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he was gone.

...

Brennan tried to act as though nothing was wrong, that there wasn't a cannibal running around eating people, but she was unsuccessful. It creeped her out. She played with Ripley and started writing up report cards. Her phone rang, and without thinking, she answered. She thought it might be Booth.

"Hi," Matthew's voice said. "I'm so glad I finally caught you."

"Dad," Brennan said, perplexed for a moment. Then she remembered. She didn't want to talk to him.

"How are you?"

"I still don't want to talk to you."

"I know, I know. Just please, tell me how you are."

"I'm fine."

"I miss you."

"You're a killer."

"Technically, I'm not. Not by the court's standards," Matthew argued.

"But you still are!"

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I don't know, Dad. I can't answer that right now."

"I am sorry..."

"Are you? Are you really? I don't buy it," Brennan snapped. "Look, I have to go. I'm busy with work."

"Okay. I love you," Matthew said.

"Goodbye," Brennan replied, hanging up. She felt shaken. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. She didn't know if she could ever have her father in her life again. She thought about her mother. What would she think of all this? Well, clearly she did know about it and forgave him, so that question was answered. Brennan felt bad suddenly. Why couldn't she let it go? Her phone buzzed.

 **Dad's really sorry** , Russ wrote.

 **I'm still angry** , she wrote back. Then she put her phone down, ignoring his next message. She didn't need a guilt trip. She decided to get out of the apartment for a bit.

"Come on, Ripley," she called. He came bounding over to her. A walk was always appreciated.

...

Booth found her at her bench, and he sat down next to her.

"How's the case going?" she asked.

"Well, there are some suspects," Booth sighed. "Sweets is one."

"What?!"

"I know. He was being really weird and obnoxious, so I arrested him. Hodgins is looking like a prime suspect right now too since there are clues leading right to his house."

"Doesn't Zack live with him too?" Brennan asked, remembering their bickering about sharing a space together a while ago.

"He does," Booth said, musing. "That's right."

"You don't think?"

"I'm thinking anything right now," Booth admitted. His phone rang again. Brennan looked out at the view as he talked.

"Oh God. I'll be right there," he said, hanging up.

"What?"

"There's been an explosion at the lab," he said, jumping up.

"An explosion? Is everyone okay?!"

"Zack's hurt. I'll keep in touch," Booth said, kissing her quickly. Brennan felt useless, so she went over to Angela's place, looking for some companionship.

"Hey, sweetie," Angela said, answering the door. "Excuse the mess." She had paint all over her, and her hair was rather dirty looking.

"Have you showered in a while?" Brennan asked, moving inside with Ripley following.

"No. I'm trying to finish this painting. It's hard. I don't know if I can finish it," Angela sighed, leading her down the stairs to her studio. She gestured to the easel under the lamp.

"Angela!" Brennan gasped, seeing it. "It's gorgeous!"

"You really think so?"

"Yes! It's so detailed, and realistic," Brennan said, moving in closer. It was of Ripley. He was a puppy and curled up in her lap. "I want to touch it to see if it's real."

"You're kidding."

"Not at all. Ange, you are so talented. I'm jealous," Brennan laughed. Ripley went to sniff it, but Brennan pulled him back before he got paint on his nose.

"Even he thinks it's real," Angela noted, grinning. "Well, at least it's not garbage."

"No, no. Not garbage," Brennan shook her head.

"So what brings you by?" Angela asked, wiping her brush with a rag.

"Loneliness," Brennan smiled ruefully.

"Where's hunky FBI guy?"

"He's on a case. That cannibal one."

"Ew! I hope he's winning."

"I'm not sure. He had some leads, but that's all. Apparently there was an explosion at the lab."

"Oh my God! Is anyone hurt?" Angela asked, horrified. She was thinking of Jack.

"Zack was," Brennan replied. "That's all I know."

"We should go see him in the hospital," Angela suggested.

"You think so? I don't know him that well."

"He'd appreciate the company I think."

"Are you hoping to see Hodgins?" Brennan prodded.

"No. I know he'll probably be there."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. Then let's go."

...

"It's very sweet of you to come visit," Zack said. His hands were bandaged. Cam was sitting in the chair next to him, keeping him company.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Brennan said. Angela nodded. If she was disappointed that Hodgins wasn't there, she hid it well.

"Hi," Booth said, coming in then. He was looking at Zack, who was looking back at him.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked.

"I need to talk to Zack," Booth answered.

"I'm sorry," Zack blurted out.

"Zack?" Cam asked, confused. She looked hurt.

"What's happening?" Angela asked.

"We need to leave," Brennan answered her, pulling at her arm. She looked back to see Booth looking upset. She hoped it was a mistake, that Zack wasn't involved. She would find out later.

...

"His logic was flawed. He saved Hodgins," Brennan said after Booth explained everything.

"He knows now."

"This is so sad."

"It is. He was a smart kid. Very smart. It's a shame he got caught up in this mess."

"What happens now?" Brennan asked.

"I'm not really sure," Booth confessed. He rested his head on her shoulder. They were sitting on her couch. It was very late on Sunday now. Brennan was tired, but she wanted to be there for Booth.

"The whole team is upset," Booth sighed.

"I'm upset too. Zack seemed really nice."

"He is."

"How's Hodgins?"

"He's devastated."

"I wish I could help."

"It's okay. I just want to be here and not talk for a while if that's all right."

"That's fine." She held him close. She could feel his angst and sadness. She wished she could make it all go away.

...

"Hodgins," Angela said, seeing him at the door. She was confused.

"Hey, I know you want to be left alone and all, but I really, really need a friend," Hodgins said.

"Okay," she agreed, letting him in.

"I lost my best friend. He was aiding a cannibal serial killer. I feel so confused and angry and betrayed. I don't know what to do. I still like the guy. He'll always be my friend, but I'm so mad at him!" Hodgins finished, clenching his fists.

"It's okay to be mad at a friend," Angela soothed. "He's your friend. He's mixed up. Maybe he needs you now more than ever."

"I just...I can't look at him without picturing...you know," Hodgins mimed eating a chicken leg.

"Ew. Okay, you need to get that out of your head. Did he say he ate anyone?"

"He didn't. He only killed the guy."

"So you can get that image out of your mind."

"It's harder than you think."

"You want a beer?" Angela asked. Hodgins finally smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

...

Matthew sighed as he finished writing his note. He was leaving Russ's place. He didn't need to be a burden anymore. Since Temperance wasn't talking to him, he figured he'd disappear for a while. Give her the space she seemed to need. He set down the pen and grabbed his coat. He wouldn't be missed, and even though it made him sad inside, he knew it was for the best that he vanish.

* * *

 **Short I know. It's kind of a filler chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading! Cheers :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyo! I'm back. My apologies for the delay. Life has been crazy, and I knew I had to reread what I've been writing in order to keep the flow going, so that was a bit daunting. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story :)  
**

* * *

It was the middle of summer, and Brennan had to admit that for once, she didn't want school to start again too soon. She was spending a lot of time with Booth and Parker, and she couldn't stop smiling. Tonight, it was just the two of them.

"What do you think about going to England?" Booth asked. Brennan choked on her wine, caught off guard.

"What?"

"This case just came in today, and I have to go to London to help them figure it out, so I wondered if you wanted to come with me," he finished.

"I'd love to," she grinned. "When do we leave?" He looked at his watch.

"Three hours?"

"Three...?! Okay," she said, leaping to her feet. She rushed around, throwing stuff into a bag. Booth laughed as he watched. Ripley also watched, worried. He knew that meant Brennan was leaving. He rested his head back onto the floor, snuffling.

"It's all right. Angela will look after you," Brennan promised, bending down to pet him comfortingly.

"How is Angela?" Booth asked. He was thinking about the whole Gary incident.

"She's better. She's been busy painting all summer. I don't think she's gone out very much."

"She won't mind ol' Ripley hanging around?"

"No. She loves him," Brennan answered. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Wha-? Wow," Booth said, staring. "You were less than seven minutes."

"I'm experienced," she winked.

"I'll say," he joked. Ripley stood then and stalked past her, showing how displeased he was. His tail knocked over a picture frame, and it fell to the floor.

"Ripley!" Brennan hollered at him as he scampered into the bedroom without a glance backward. Booth went to help her pick up the glass. He caught sight of the photo. It was of her and a woman.

"Is this your mother?" he asked. She nodded without speaking. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I can get a new frame," she answered. She picked it up gingerly and carried it to the trash. She returned with a broom and dust pan to clean the floor. Booth was looking at the photo.

"It's a nice picture," he noted.

"It's the last picture I ever had taken with her," Brennan said, not looking at him. She remembered that day vividly.

 _Flashback_

"Graduation day!" Christine said, hooting. "You must be so excited!" She and Matthew were at Brennan's apartment as she got ready to attend the ceremony.

"It definitely has been a long haul," Brennan said. "I admit I am happy to be finally graduating."

"Well, we are so proud of you," Christine went on. "Have you gotten any leads on a job?"

"There is an opening at a public school," Brennan said. "I had an interview two days ago."

"That's fantastic!" Matthew cheered. "Do you think you got it?"

"I hope so. I won't be starting until the fall, though. That's two and a half months from now."

"Summers off, long weekends and all the other breaks," Matthew sighed, reminiscing. "The best perks of being a teacher."

"Oh don't rub it in," Christine laughed, smacking him lightly. Brennan finished with her hair, and Matthew held up the camera.

"Picture time," he grinned.

"Me first," Christine said, pulling Brennan close. They smiled as the camera flashed. Christine took one of Brennan and Matthew next.

"Okay, off we go," Matthew said, putting the camera back in the bag. Brennan felt nervous suddenly. She never liked being the center of attention.

"Where's Russ?" she asked.

"He'll meet us there. He got stuck in traffic," Christine answered. Brennan just nodded. They piled into the car. On the drive, Brennan couldn't help but think about how she got here. After they came out of hiding, she went about her life. She was worried at times about McVicar, but her parents tried to reassure her she was safe. Brennan still didn't believe them. She knew he was out there, prowling. She tugged at her dress, anxious to get this thing over with. She had studied anthropology and forensic anthropology before realizing that teaching was what she really wanted to do, so she got on that train. It was a lot of schooling, but she didn't mind. She wasn't sure what she would ever do with the doctorates, though. She felt like they had helped her get a job interview faster, but she couldn't be sure. It could have been her age too. She was almost 30. Her new friend, Angela, had told her to take it if they offered and to let her know if an art teacher job ever came up. Brennan had promised she would. When they arrived, she parted ways with her parents to go get her gown and cap and stand in line to receive her diploma.

 _Present_

"Sounds like a nice day," Booth pointed out. He wasn't sure what else to say. Brennan had stopped talking and was staring at the wall. Ripley had returned and curled up close to her as though he knew she was upset. Booth saw her spin the dolphin ring on her finger absently.

"You okay?" he asked. She looked at him then.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Should we get going?"

"Uh, yea," he agreed, looking at his watch. He stood. "Let's go."

...

Booth watched her walk Ripley to Angela's door and chat with her. He wondered what had happened. He was dying to know, actually. He could tell she didn't really want to discuss it anymore, though. It made him feel sad for her.

"Ready," she smiled, hopping back into the SUV.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"Booth, I'm fine," she answered strongly. "I mean it."

"Okay," he nodded. He knew she wasn't fine, though. He wasn't totally blind.

...

Matthew looked out the bus window absently. He wasn't sure where he was going really. Without his Ruthie and his kids, he wasn't really anybody. Just a guy who murdered three people. How sad was that? He sighed, resting his head on his hand. The bumps kept him awake. At least no one was sitting beside him. He wasn't up to being chatty. He looked over and saw a teenage girl by herself and crying. He was intrigued. He noticed her very pregnant belly next.

"Oh boy," he muttered. He looked around. She was alone for sure. She met his gaze, and he looked away. He didn't want her to feel creeped out. The harder she cried, though, the more he couldn't resist.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked. She looked at him again.

"N-n-no," she stuttered.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay. If you change your mind, I am a good listener," he told her. She just nodded and went back to crying. Looking at her more closely, she looked like his Tempe. He shook his head. He was seeing her everywhere lately, and it troubled him. He just wanted to clear the air, but she wouldn't have it. He hoped that eventually she would call him. He had to keep that hope.

...

Brennan was quiet at the airport. She couldn't help but keep thinking about her mother. The whole thing had been so stupid and senseless. She didn't understand. She knew Booth wanted her to tell him what happened, but she just couldn't. Instead, she went over it again in her mind.

 _Flashback_

It was her turn to get her diploma. The light on the stage was bright, and she squinted for a moment before her eyes adjusted. She heard her mother call out her name, making her smile. She received her diploma, shook hands, and started to walk off the stage. She turned to look at the audience and finally saw her father, mother, and Russ, and her mother was jumping up and down, waving. Then, without warning, she fell. To Brennan, it seemed like it was in slow motion. Her mother's head crashed into the back of a chair before she hit the ground. There was gasping and crying out amongst the crowd.

"RUTH!" her father's voice screamed. He forgot to use her fake name, but it didn't matter. No one knew who they were. Brennan was frozen on the stage. Everything else happened in a blur. Someone calling the paramedics. Her brother running to her and pulling her off the stage. Her father doing CPR on her mother. Her mother's lifeless eyes.

 _Present  
_

"It was an aneurysm," Brennan said quietly. Booth turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"My mother had an aneurysm in her brain. It's what killed her at my graduation."

"Oh God, Temperance. I'm so sorry," he said, grabbing her hand.

"It was supposed to be the best day of my life," she whispered. "And it was the worst day of my life."

"I can't even imagine," he said, pulling her close. She cried then, and it felt so good to cry for her mother. The funny thing was, though, she was also crying for her father.

...

"Oh!" the girl cried out, grabbing her belly.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked.

"I...I think my baby's coming," she cried. The bus driver whipped his head around fast before focusing back on the road. The bus swerved a little.

"How close to a hospital?" Matthew asked the driver.

"A good hour at least," the driver responded.

"Well, it's a good thing I know what I'm doing," Matthew said.

"What?" the girl asked, scared.

"It's not my first delivery."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No. Just a Dad who had to deliver his son on the side of the road," Matthew answered. "I'm afraid you don't really have a choice. The driver can keep driving to the hospital, but if your baby is coming, it's coming. Is this your first contraction?"

"N-no. I've been in pain all day."

"Okay. I'm thinking we're close then," Matthew said. He removed his jacket and tried to set it flat for her to lie on on the bus floor. There were only two other people on the bus at the back, and one was asleep while the other was focused on their book with headphones on. Matthew set to work. After fifty minutes, a squalling baby was in his arms. Matthew used his knife to cut the cord, wrapped it in a shirt from his bag, and handed the girl her baby.

"It's a girl," she said, amazed. She was exhausted.

"Got a name for her?" he asked. She shook her head.

"My parents didn't want me to have this baby," she said. "Naming her wasn't encouraged."

"That's too bad."

"What's your favorite name for a girl?" she asked.

"Oh, I couldn't," he said.

"I insist. You helped me so much. Just tell me," she urged.

"Ruth," he said. "Ruth is my favorite name for a girl."

"Ruth," she tried it out. "I like it. It suits her." She looked down at her baby. "Hi, Ruth." His heart squeezed a little.

"I'm Matthew," he said.

"I'm Sabrina," she answered. They shook hands.

"Hospital," the driver called. Matthew helped her up and led her off the bus. He slung his bag over his shoulder on the way past his seat. Whatever town this was, it looked like it could be a new home.

* * *

 **I will try to update more often. Just a reminder that Brennan didn't know her father had killed McVicar, so that's why in the flashback she still thinks he's around. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**My apologies for such a long delay in updating. I got excited about my other stories. I suspect only a chapter or two is left of this story anyhow. Thanks for sticking with me this far! Happy reading :)**

* * *

"Cate Pritchard," Booth said, smiling. He shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm flattered that you requested my presence."

"Portia Frampton and her family are American. Her father requested you, not me, and who is this?" Cate asked, looking at Brennan.

"This is Temperance Brennan. She's tagging along with me," Booth answered.

"What are her qualifications?" Cate asked.

"I'm a doctor actually," Brennan answered for Booth. He stared at her.

"Really? In what?"

"Forensic anthropology and anthropology. I was headed in a different direction at that time, and it was after I'd completed those doctorates that I discovered I actually wanted to teach science."

"Wow. So a doctor and a school teacher. Fascinating," Cate said, nodding. Booth was still staring.

"I didn't know that," he said.

"You didn't ask," Brennan teased.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a car to pull out of the river," Cate said. She gestured to the waiting car for them to join her.

"Pleasant," Brennan noted. Booth just laughed, and they got into the car with Cate. Once they arrived at the scene, a man approached them.

"Finally," he said to Cate. "Took you long enough."

"This is Dr. Ian Wexler," Cate said. "He identifies remains that I find for him."

"Cool," Booth said. "We have that back home. Dr. Zack Addy is our guy." Then he remembered that he wasn't anymore. In fact, they didn't have anyone now aside from Clark.

"You didn't bring him with you?" Ian asked, puzzled.

"He doesn't like to travel," Booth lied.

"So who is this charming young lady?" Ian asked, reaching to shake Brennan's hand.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," she answered. She had never used that title before, and it felt so good coming off her lips.

"A pleasure," Ian said, kissing her hand.

"Ahem," Booth coughed. Ian released her hand and looked at him.

"My apologies. Are you two together?"

"Yes," Booth answered. "Thank you. Can we look at remains now?" He gave an annoyed look at Ian when he turned his back. Brennan stifled a laugh. As they approached the car, Booth looked at her.

"Will you be all right looking at human remains?"

"I believe so," she nodded. She had seen photographs during school, and they didn't bother her then.

"So, Dr. Brennan," Ian said. "What do you think?"

"Me?" she asked, surprised.

"Sure. Let's put your talent to the test," Ian smiled.

"Well, okay," she agreed. She knelt to examine the remains on the ground in front of her.

"Male or female?" Ian asked.

"Female."

"Mmhmm."

"Late teens early twenties. She also has a penetrating trauma to the parietal bone."

"Wow," Booth said, staring at her. She looked up at him and smiled. It all came back to her, her training. It hadn't been completely forgotten.

"So what does it mean?" Cate asked.

"She was struck in the head with a sharp object," Ian answered.

"Is it murder?" Cate questioned.

"I'd say so," Brennan nodded.

"Indeed it is," Ian said. "Good work, Dr. Brennan."

"So, if this is Portia, her father will request American FBI involvement," Cate said, looking at Booth.

"No gun, no deal," he said, crossing his arms.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Just give the man a gun," Ian ordered.

"I will do my very best," Cate sighed.

"All righty then. Send this stuff back to my lab at home. They're the best, and they will solve this," Booth said. He took Brennan's hand in his as they walked away.

"What do we do now?"

"Go find our hotel," he answered.

...

"So, you're a doctor in anthropology and forensic anthropology," Booth said, sipping his drink. They were in the hotel for the night, and Booth was still amazed at this newfound fact.

"I am," she nodded.

"But you're a school teacher."

"You're very observant."

"You're very funny," Booth said, nudging her. "Go on then. Tell me why you decided to be a teacher."

"I just decided that it would be more fun," she shrugged. "My Dad used to be a science teacher. I loved hearing his stories about the kids and what they learned each day. It just seemed more appealing than identifying remains all the time."

"Do you regret it?" Booth asked. "Not pursuing a career doing that instead?"

"Sometimes," Brennan said, hesitating. "I imagine I could have been at the Jeffersonian and met you there."

"Perhaps," he smiled. He was getting an idea.

"But it doesn't matter now. I am where I am, and you are where you are. Maybe in a different life," she shrugged.

"Or maybe in this life," Booth said. She looked at him, puzzled. "Think about it. We just lost our anthropologist. There's a spot waiting for a replacement. It could be you."

"No, I couldn't," Brennan shook her head. "I couldn't just quit the school."

"Sure you could. We could be partners, solving murders together," Booth said, getting excited.

"It's very appealing, but I don't know if it's a good idea," Brennan responded.

"Just promise me you will think about it," Booth urged.

"I'll think about it," she nodded. He grinned. Brennan couldn't help but feel a tiny bit excited inside herself. Her working at the Jeffersonian? It had been a dream of hers before. Why couldn't it be a dream again? Better yet, a dream that actually came true?

...

"You all set?" Matthew asked Sabrina. They were getting ready to leave the hospital. Ruth was swaddled and sleeping in Sabrina's arms. Matthew had gone to rent a car with a car seat in it to take them to a motel for the night. They'd search for a place tomorrow.

"Um, Matthew?" Sabrina said hesitantly.

"Yea?" he responded, looking at her.

"I called my Mom," Sabrina said. It took a second to sink in for Matthew.

"You did?"

"Yea. This whole thing really made me miss her, and she cried when she heard I'd had the baby. She's not mad at me anymore."

"So she's coming to get you?" Matthew asked.

"Yes," Sabrina nodded. "I really appreciate that you were going to look out for me, but I think I should go home. I should never have run away."

"Why did you?" Matthew asked.

"I was scared. My parents weren't excited that I was having a baby, so I figured it would be better for everyone if I just left. I was angry with them."

"And going back now, won't it just be the same?" Matthew pressed.

"I don't think so," Sabrina shook her head. "I may have exaggerated their displeasure about the baby a little too much. I was still angry."

"I see," Matthew nodded. He looked at her then, her tired eyes and her weary stance. A daughter needing her mother.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Not at all, honey. I encourage you to work on your relationship with your parents."

"What are you running from?" she asked him then. He hesitated, knowing he couldn't tell her.

"Just decided to have a change of scenery," he said. She smiled sadly at him.

"Whatever it is you're running from, I hope you change your mind," she said. Then she turned to go back inside to wait for her mother.

...

"What the hell kind of coffee is this?" Booth asked, wincing.

"That's tea, Booth," Brennan pointed out. They were on their way to meet Cate and Ian. The first chance he got, Booth dumped the cup into the bushes.

"Good morning," Cate said. "So Portia has been missing for two weeks, and she was last seen leaving her home the morning after her 21rst birthday party."

"You work for her father," Booth said, looking at Ian.

"For the city, not for him, but let me have a peek at my diary to see if I wrote down the grisly details of how I murdered her, shall I?" Ian asked sarcastically.

"Keep it up, funny boy, and I might bring you in for questioning," Booth said sharply. He didn't like this guy, and he definitely didn't like the way he kept staring at Brennan.

"Okay, so we go talk to the family," Cate interrupted.

"We're coming with you," Booth said.

"Her too?"

"Yes. I want to see if she can solve this," Booth answered, looking at Brennan. She blushed.

...

Angela was walking Ripley around the block when someone shouted after her.

"Wait up!"

She turned, seeing Hodgins hurrying towards her.

"Hey," she smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you actually," he answered. "But you weren't home."

"I'm dogsitting for Brennan, so we're just out for a jaunt," she gestured.

"Hey, buddy," Hodgins said to Ripley, who gave a whine in response.

"How are you?" Angela asked. "I haven't seen you in a bit."

"I'm doing better. I've been talking to Sweets, and he's been helping me get through the whole Zack thing."

"That's good."

"Did you wanna hang out?"

"Sure," she agreed. "You can finish our walk with us if you want."

"Sounds good," Hodgins grinned. They set off together.

"So, how's the painting going?" he asked her after a while.

"Really great. I'm considering doing a show," she answered.

"Really?!"

"Yea. I did one years ago, but I feel like my newer projects are better."

"I'd love to help."

"You're sweet," Angela smiled. His phone rang then, and he gave a disgruntled sigh. She gave him space while he talked.

"That was work," he groaned. "We have a case from England that I have to help with."

"From England?" Angela asked. Then she got thinking. "Brennan is in England with Booth."

"It's his case," Hodgins nodded.

"Wow," she said. So Brennan was helping with a case. She wondered if it would spark something inside of Brennan. Angela knew her friend well, and she knew that Brennan didn't always want to teach.

"You're welcome to come if you want," Hodgins said.

"Actually, that would be nice," Angela agreed. She had nothing else to do, and she was curious about the Jeffersonian herself.

"Great," Hodgins beamed. "We can take my car."

"Just let me drop off Ripley," Angela said. They hurried back to her place to let Ripley back inside, and then they drove off together.

...

 _Whatever it is you're running from, I hope you change your mind._

Matthew couldn't shake these words from his mind. Sabrina was right. He was running. He waited in the rental car until he saw a woman approaching the hospital and Sabrina greeting her. He watched as they hugged and cried and how her mother reached for the baby, a smile on her face. Sabrina had faced her fear, and it was worth it. Matthew was beginning to think that perhaps he should face Brennan again, whether she wanted him to or not. He wasn't going to lose his family without a fight.

...

"Hey," Angela said, looking at the photos while Hodgins worked.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Something was in the backseat of this car," she said, pointing. He joined her and looked too.

"You're right," he breathed. He rushed over to his pile of evidence on the table.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"This," he answered, pulling up strips of something. "From the car. I'll analyze it."

"Cool," Angela grinned. She watched him do the procedure. Hodgins loved that she was so into it.

"ST-90 transmission oils, made with poly-alpha-olefin, leaded, acidic H2O residue, and plenty of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons," Hodgins read off the report.

"Um, English please?"

"Right. A motorcycle was in the backseat of that car."

"I bet it was a scooter," she said, peering at the photo again. "For the size of the car."

"Let's tell Cam!" Hodgins exclaimed, taking her hand and dragging her with him.

...

Brennan was fascinated with the entire process. They were gaining facts and finding clues. She loved it. They had learned that the victim had been pregnant by Harry, the heir of the Duke of Innesford. They had spoken to that family, and Brennan had been in awe of their home. Booth had gotten right to the point. He even got Harry to attempt to intimidate him. They were now talking to Clark and Cam from the Jeffersonian. Brennan was even more surprised to see Angela come on the screen with Hodgins.

"Brennan?!" Angela said.

"Ange?!"

"This is so cool!"

"What are you doing there?"

"She totally helped us out," Hodgins said. He explained quickly about the scooter.

"Can you look at these photos and tell us something from them?" Booth asked. He watched as Cam brought them up. Angela squinted at them.

"Zoom in," she instructed. They watched as she clicked and worked away. Booth started to wiggle his leg from boredom.

"Got it," she said. "There is a reflection in Portia's eyes, and this white silver spot indicates the photo was taken behind glass."

"Amazing," Hodgins said.

"Okay, so someone was in the house taking her photo," Booth said.

"Who would do that?" Cate asked.

"Let's go find out," Booth smiled.

...

"Have you ever thought of working in crime?" Hodgins asked Angela after they disconnected with Booth.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm an artist. I belong in Paris."

"I think you'd be a really great asset to our team here..."

"Hodgins, you're sweet, but I'm happy where I am," Angela said, patting his shoulder. "But thank you."

"Can you just look at one more thing before you go?" Hodgins asked. "There was paper found on Portia. I thought maybe you could figure out what it was."

"All right. Then it's back to art," Angela said.

...

Angela revealed a letter from Portia's mother, and Cam told them about the VHL disease, which led them to the conclusion that Frank wasn't Portia's real father. When asked, he didn't deny it. Brennan put together that the Duke was actually Portia's father, meaning Harry was her half brother. The butler stepped up and said he had murdered her, which Booth suspected he was possibly covering for the Duke, but it was out of his hands. Now, they were sitting at a restaurant, and Booth was waiting for the bridge to go up.

"This has been really fun," Brennan said, sipping her coffee.

"I really enjoyed working with you," Booth told her.

"Me too."

"Have you thought about my offer?" he asked. She paused for a moment.

"I'm still unsure," she answered truthfully.

"Tell you what, if that bridge goes up, you take it," Booth said.

"What? Why?"

"Because. It rarely goes up, so if it does, then the universe is telling you we should do it."

"That's ridiculous."

"Come here," he said. She went and sat on his knees while he put his arms around her. They watched the bridge together.

"I love you," he said suddenly. "I know I say it more than enough, but I really do. I am such a lucky man to have met you, and I can't imagine not ever knowing you."

"I can't imagine it either," she confessed. She pressed her face against his.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"Thanks for letting me help with the case."

"Hey, look at that," Booth said, pointing. Brennan turned to see the bridge starting to go up. Her heart fluttered.

"I guess the universe wants us to work together."

"Is that a yes?"

She looked at him full on then, knowing what her answer was going to be.

"Yes, Booth. I will work with you solving murders."

"Woohoo!" he whooped, kissing her heartily. Brennan held him close, and she knew she was making the right decision. It was a new chapter of her life, and she couldn't wait to get started.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days after she had arrived back from England, Brennan found herself sitting in front of Dr. Camille Saroyan, the boss of the Jeffersonian department Brennan would be working in. She had met Cam briefly before back at karaoke night and again during her father's trial. Brennan ran her hands down her pant legs again, trying not to feel nervous. She could do this job. She had the credentials, and she was very smart.

"Booth speaks very highly of you," Cam smiled. "And your work in England was very impressive."

"Thank you," Brennan nodded.

"I don't really see why not," Cam went on. "I mean, we are looking for a forensic anthropologist. You've got the education behind you, and I don't doubt you're a fast learner. I guess my question is, why now?"

"Well, it was a dream of mine at first do this this as a career, but then I knew how much my Dad enjoyed working with his students, and I love science, so I decided to go that route. Perhaps if I hadn't had his influence, I would have done this instead."

"Well, needless to say, I'm happy to bring you aboard. I know you've already met Dr. Hodgins. Dr. Addy no longer works here..." Cam trailed off.

"I know," Brennan nodded.

"It's basically the three of us, and sometimes Dr. Edison. Sometimes it gets difficult when we can't I.D. a victim, but we figure things out," Cam finished. She stood then. "Welcome to the team."

"You're not going to test me at all?" Brennan asked, surprised. Cam made a face of contemplation.

"Well, I mean...we could. Is that what you want?"

"I'd like to show you my abilities, yes," Brennan answered.

"Okay then. Right this way," Cam said, leading her down to a room. Dr. Edison looked up.

"Hello," he nodded.

"This is Dr. Brennan," Cam said.

"Yes, we've met," Clark nodded.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked, taking in the skeleton on the table.

"He's looking at skeletons from the Limbo room," Cam explained. "It's where unidentified people are kept until we can either I.D. them or at least find out what happened to them."

"And you want me to see if I can find out what happened?"

"Well, I already know..." Clark started.

"This is a test as per Dr. Brennan's request," Cam interrupted. "Go ahead, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan leaned over the table, taking it all in.

"Marks on the bone at the ankles and wrists suggest bondage," Brennan started. "The cut in the third upper rib suggests a stab wound close to where the heart was. Damage to the parietal bone says the victim's head was bashed into something."

"Very good," Clark nodded.

"I'm not finished," Brennan said, holding up her hand. "The victim is female, around 30 to 35 years of age, and has markers that indicate she was a dancer. The evidence is on her phalanges and metatarsals. Most likely ballet. Her pelvis indicates that she has given birth."

"Well, I'm impressed," Cam nodded. "I'll say it again. Welcome to the team."

"Thank you," Brennan smiled. She felt very good about herself then.

"Let me show you to your desk," Cam said, leading the way.

...

Brennan had an extra spring in her step when she walked Ripley that evening. She got a job at the Jeffersonian Institute! It was incredible. She couldn't wait to tell Booth. They were going out that night, and she was going to tell him the good news then.

"I'm starting a new chapter, Ripley," she said. Her loyal canine looked up at her with a whine. "Things are gonna be different." She made her way home, and walked up the stairs to her apartment when she found her father sitting outside her door.

"Dad," she said, shocked.

"Hey, honey," he said, looking up at her. "I know how much you hate it when I just let myself in."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Seeing him took her by surprise. She wasn't prepared.

"I learned a valuable lesson from a young woman I met on a bus a few days ago," Matthew said, sighing. "She told me to stop running."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was running away from you, running away from our conflict. I'm not gonna do that anymore. I have been doing it my whole life, and I need to stop running, so here I am. Look, I know you're upset with the things I've done, and I'm not proud of them, Temperance. I never was. My mission now is to live a clean, good life, one where maybe one day you'll be proud of me."

"Dad..."

"And I'm dropping the whole Matthew b.s. too. My name is Max. If I had the chance to do it over again, I'd make some big changes," Matthew, now Max, said. "I know you're struggling to forgive me, and I get it, but I just want to be your Dad, Tempe. It's all I ever wanted. All this other mess just got in the way. Can you please give me another chance?"

Brennan stared at her father. He was begging, and she knew he was being sincere. Her father didn't beg.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Sure," he nodded eagerly. She let him in then, and he hovered by the door. He felt as though perhaps she would change her mind suddenly and ask him to leave.

"Water? Juice? Pop? Booze?" she asked.

"Pop is fine," he answered. She threw him a can of ginger ale. He took this to mean he was allowed to stay, and he sat on the couch carefully. She sat on the arm of it, fiddling with her fingers. Ripley looked back and forth between the two of them.

"I guess I should try to see things through your point of view," she started. "You were protecting your family. You did what you thought you had to do. The people you loved were in danger. It does make sense, but I still struggle with the fact that you killed people."

"If you ever experience it, you'll know that it's not a pleasant feeling," Max said. "I threw up all over your mother after we disposed of McVicar. Needless to say, I had to do laundry that night too."

"Oh my," Brennan said, covering her mouth with her hand. She tried to hide her smile.

"I still felt sick after Kirby," Max said quietly. "Taking another human's life takes more strength than you realize. I justified what I did because he was going to kill you without mercy. And Russ. I had to remind myself that." He left out his third victim. Brennan didn't need to know.

"Let's make a deal to not speak of this again," Brennan suggested. "Let's just move on and try to fix our father/daughter relationship."

"Yes," Max agreed instantly. "Let's do that."

"I got a new job," Brennan said, smiling shyly.

"Really? Where?"

"At the Jeffersonian. I will be helping Booth and the FBI identify remains and solve murders."

"I hope I didn't have any influence on that decision," Max teased. He felt a lot lighter then. He finally felt like his old self again.

"No, no. It was my second choice aside from teaching."

"I'm sure you'll do great," Max beamed. Brennan smiled at him. He was her father. She had decided that she couldn't just throw that away. Her mother wouldn't have wanted her to.

...

"You got the job!" Booth hooted, clapping his hands together. They were at dinner, and she told him the good news.

"She practically handed it to me. I had to ask her to test me," Brennan laughed.

"Of course you did. And I'm sure you passed too," he nodded.

"I did."

"Good!"

"My father came by tonight..."

"He did?" Booth asked, putting down his fork then. He grew serious.

"We had a really nice talk. We decided to start fresh. Oh, and he's Max now," she finished.

"I see. I'm glad you talked to him again."

"Me too. I guess I just had to work through the anger first."

"Did you, though?"

"Some of it," she admitted. "Maybe not all of it, but he's my father. I can't hate him forever."

"Good for you," Booth said, raising his glass to her. They went on to finish their meal, and then they headed back to his place for some one on one time. Brennan couldn't get over that she had this life now. A few months ago she had been single and only dreaming of her dream job. Now, she had an amazing new job and a man who was in love with her. A very hunky man at that too.

"So, partner," he said, resting on one arm and looking down at her. They were curled up in his bed.

"Mmhmm?"

"What do you think about when you think about us in the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where do you see us?"

"Is this the marriage question?"

"I didn't phrase it that way..."

"I know. Angela told me about it. She said that it comes up in relationships after a few months."

"So...you've been waiting for me to bring it up?"

"Not waiting really. I figured it would come up eventually, and now it has."

"Are you freaked out?"

"No. I mean, I'm not so sure about my thoughts on marriage, but I do see us together for a long time, if that answers your question," she said, smiling at him. He pursed his lips back.

"Good answer," he said, bending down to kiss her.

...

"I just can't believe you're leaving," Angela said, watching Brennan pack up her desk.

"I can't believe you're not coming with me," Brennan said back.

"I like my job."

"Do you? Kids pressing their painty little hands on your chest? Fighting over colors? Throwing paint around?"

"When you put it like that, yea, it's a messy job, but I still like it," Angela answered, crossing her arms.

"You would do so well there. You could help identify victims!"

"Not my ideal job, sweetie. I'm happy here. This is where I want to be," Angela said firmly.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you when I see you," Brennan said. She was going to miss their lunches together and their morning and evening chats.

"You're not moving to Rome," Angela laughed. "I'll see you tonight at the bar."

"Sounds good," Brennan smiled. She picked up her box and headed out the door. She walked down the hallway one last time, envisioning all the children who would be there in a couple of weeks. She would miss them, but she also couldn't wait to get started on her new journey.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I anticipate perhaps only a couple more left, but we'll see ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks had passed, and Brennan was still thoroughly enjoying her job. The best part was going out with Booth on cases. They were a very good team, and she was still marveling at how she even landed this position. Without Booth, she'd still be teaching science at the school. She wished Angela would come on board, though. Her friend was still saying no, and Brennan didn't know how to change her mind.

"Maybe it's just not her thing," Booth said after she brought it up again one night. She was staying at his place. They had gotten Parker to bed and were on the couch watching the news. Brennan noticed that Booth seemed edgy, so she decided to find out why.

"Is everything all right?" she asked. She knew he was working on a very high profile case, one that would earn him high recognition if he solved it.

"Huh? Yea," he answered.

"You seem on edge..."

"You would be too if your estranged brother was coming to visit," Booth sighed.

"You have a brother?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. Jared. We haven't talked much lately, and our relationship kind of fell apart in our teen years. I'm just feeling anxious about him coming here and meeting you."

"Why anxious about him meeting me?" Brennan asked, confused.

"Because he's always kind of wanted what I had. I wouldn't be surprised if he puts a move on you," Booth said, looking at her.

"He won't get farther than that," she promised, patting his hand.

"I know. It still bugs me that he does it, though."

"I don't have to meet him if that's easier."

"No. You should meet him. He is my brother after all."

"Want me to take your mind off of it?" she asked slyly.

"All right," he grinned.

...

"You're meeting Booth's brother?" Angela repeated. They were at a cafe together the next day, and Brennan had just finished telling her the news.

"Yes. I find I'm nervous," Brennan admitted.

"Oh, sweetie, please. He'll adore you."

"That's the problem," Brennan sighed. She finished the rest of the story.

"I can come too if you want," Angela suggested. "Take his sights off of you."

"It's all right. I can handle it," Brennan reassured her. Her phone rang then. "Oh, excuse me." She stood and answered it. Angela sipped her coffee and watched her friend's face light up. That could only mean one thing: a dead body.

"You have to go," Angela said when Brennan came back.

"Yes. Booth is at the crime scene now."

"Who is it this time?"

"We don't know yet. The body was discovered by a police training team."

"Oh boy."

"I'll call you later."

"Sounds good, sweetie," Angela replied as Brennan left. Shortly after, a man entered and ordered a coffee. He scanned the room, spying Angela. She couldn't help but love his smile.

...

Booth watched as Brennan examined the body. He could tell she was in love with her work. He felt proud that he had brought her aboard the team.

"No obvious exit wound," she said, looking at the back of the skull.

"That implies a .22 or a .25 caliber," Cam noted, leaning in to look too. "I'll keep watch for it when I examine his brain."

"Hey, hey," a voice called. They all turned, seeing a man and Angela coming towards them.

"Jared," Booth said, staring. How had he met Angela already?

"Brother," Jared responded, going and giving him a hug. "Camille!"

"Jarhead," Cam said back, grinning.

"Hey, that's a marine. I'm a lieutenant in the Navy. That is not an easy mixup," Jared said, offended.

"Gosh. He's sprouting so fast," Cam teased, nudging him. "Soon he'll wanna stay out past midnight and get his own car."

"Is this the girlfriend?" Jared asked, spying Brennan.

"This is my girlfriend, Temperance Brennan," Booth said, nodding. Jared shook her hand.

"A pleasure," he winked.

"Yes," she agreed. She saw her friend finally. "Ange? What are you doing here?"

"I met Jared after you left the cafe. We got talking, and he wanted me to come along with him to see his brother. I didn't realize this was Booth's brother," Angela said. Hodgins came into view then, and his face fell when he saw Jared standing with Angela.

"Uh oh," Booth murmured to Brennan.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"So, dinner tonight?" Jared's voice cut in.

"Sure," Booth agreed.

"You don't mind if my date comes too?" Jared questioned, taking Angela's hand in his. Hodgins's face grew a shade more purple.

"That's fine," Booth nodded. He put his hand on Hodgins's shoulder and gripped hard to stop him from commenting.

"Great," Jared beamed. "Until then!" He left with Angela in tow.

"What the...how did...who is he?" Hodgins demanded, finally able to get it out.

"It's my brother, Jared. They met at the cafe today," Booth clarified.

"I thought you two were just friends?" Cam asked.

"Well, obviously I was heading for more than just friends," Hodgins spat. "I can't believe she just went off with him like that!"

"If you're trying to win her love, being a jealous, angry guy isn't going to help," Brennan pointed out. She knew that much at least.

"Excuse me," Hodgins said, pushing past them all.

"Angela won't fall for anything fake, Booth," Brennan promised. "I do know her."

"I hope she doesn't," Booth sighed.

...

Booth barely got through the dinner. Jared was overdoing it with Angela, and he still made a pass at Brennan when he thought no one was looking. He wanted to beat him to a pulp.

"This has been lovely, but I have to work tomorrow," Angela said after a while. She detached herself from Jared and stood up.

"I'll walk you out," Jared smiled, following her.

"Ugh," Booth said after they were gone.

"He's a little much, isn't he?" Brennan noted.

"I'm sorry," Booth apologized.

"Don't be. You can't help it," she shrugged. Jared returned then.

"Up for a late night?" he asked, pouring himself more wine.

"No," Brennan answered. "We have to work too."

"Aw, that's no fun," Jared whined.

"That's life," Booth said briskly. He and Brennan got up to leave.

"See you," Jared smiled.

"Don't drive," Booth warned.

"Oh, Seeley, you know me better than that," Jared winked. Booth didn't. He didn't trust his brother either to make the right decision. Jared reminded him of his father that way.

"Will he be all right?" Brennan asked as they drove home.

"I bloody hope so," Booth sighed.

...

His phone rang at a late hour. He answered it quickly, feeling Brennan stir beside him. They basically lived at her place with the occasional night at his. The business of moving in together was on the horizon, Booth could feel it.

"Hello?" he said quietly. The voice on the other end gave him the news. Sighing loudly and hanging up, he crept out of bed without disturbing Brennan. Once again, he had to go save his brother's ass.

...

A few days later, Booth had suddenly lost all credit for the case he had worked so hard on. Brennan was able to put two and two together. She had known Booth had left late the night of their dinner with Jared and returned even later. She wasn't completely blind. She knew his losing the credit had something to do with it and Jared, so she went on the hunt.

"Where is he?" she asked Angela. She had arrived at Angela's classroom.

"What do you mean?"

"Where is Jared?"

"I don't know. I dumped him," Angela replied. "He kept putting down Booth and calling him a loser, and I think he has a drinking problem. I don't need that headache right now."

"I'm really glad you saw through him, and I want to talk about it more, but I need to go find him," Brennan said, hurrying off. She did find him eventually, in a bar.

"Hello, Temperance," he said, grinning. She stormed towards him.

"Don't think I don't know what your brother did to save your ass," she hissed.

"I really don't think that's your concern," he said back.

"You know, telling my friend how much my boyfriend is a loser was a real low, but this puts you even lower," she snapped. "Booth was right about you."

"Of course. He's always right," Jared sneered. Brennan went to leave when she whipped back around and shoved him as hard as she could, making him fall off the stool. She stormed off then, shaking. She had to compose herself as she was meeting Booth at the Stegman's house.

...

"You okay?" Booth asked her, his gun still trained on the sheriff.

"Yea," she answered. Her arm stung like hell. Getting shot wasn't exactly a picnic. She watched helplessly as the sheriff threw Lily Stegman out of the car, and Booth fired off shots after him. The car crashed, and Lily ran to her husband. Brennan watched Booth check the sheriff and then look at her. She knew he was dead. He came back to her slowly as sirens erupted in the air. He bent down to look at her arm.

"It's okay," she reassured him.

"You're still going in to get it looked at," he said, helping her up. When the ambulance arrived, they looked after her. She watched Booth looking around at everything with a sad look on his face. She wished she could make him feel better.

...

Brennan saw Jared leave and went outside to join Booth. She brought a piece of cake with her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yea," he answered. "He didn't really like what I had to say, but who does like to hear that they won't get bailed out anymore?"

"You did the right thing."

"I know."

She handed him his cake, and they sat down together on a bench.

"I'm here," she said. He looked at her gratefully.

"I appreciate it. I just don't want to talk about it anymore," he said.

"Okay."

He picked up the fork and played with the cake before pushing it down to get a piece.

"My dad drank," he finally said after a moment. Brennan watched him carefully. She knew better than to push, that he'd share more with her when he was ready.

"I'm sorry," was all she said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, not saying anything else. Brennan decided to let it go for now.

...

"Hey," Hodgins said, approaching Angela. He felt nervous suddenly.

"Hey," she answered. "Look, about Jared..."

"No, no, don't apologize. You have the right to date people. We're just friends," he said. She tilted her head at him.

"Oh don't pretend you weren't torn up inside," she teased. "Clark told me."

"Clark!" Hodgins whined. Clark turned away, feigning a coughing fit.

"It's all right," Angela reassured him. "I think I'd be a little jealous if you dated someone too."

"Really?"

"Maybe. I don't know for sure," she replied, eyes twinkling.

"I'll take it," Hodgins grinned. He tapped her glass with his. Just the thought of the chance was enough to make him deliriously happy.

* * *

 **Thank you for all your reviews! Keeps me motivated :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**5 Weeks Later**

Booth was hurrying to get ready. They had a party to go to that was celebrating Cam's success as a coroner, and he was going to pick up Brennan. He put on the watch Parker had given him and smiled at it. His son always knew just what to get him. He answered his ringing phone.

"Are you ready?" Brennan asked.

"I'm almost ready. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"No need. I'll be there in ten."

"What?"

"I got a GPS for my car."

"Okay..."

"I want to drive."

"But...I'm the boyfriend. I'm supposed to pick you up."

"We live in the 21rst century, Booth. It's okay if the girlfriend picks you up," she teased. He sighed.

"All right. It just feels weird."

"You'll get used to it."

"See you soon."

He hung up and put the finishing touches to his tie when someone knocked on his door.

...

Brennan made her way up to Booth's apartment smiling to herself. She couldn't wait to see him. When he dressed up, he looked extremely handsome.

"See? Ten minutes, just like I told..." she broke off upon seeing his door ajar. She paused, unsure of what to make of it. "Booth?" Panic gripped her then when he didn't answer. She gripped her phone, dialing Cam.

"Hello?" Cam's voice asked. There was music in the background. "Dr. Brennan?"

"Cam," Brennan said. "Something's happened to Booth."

...

They all sat in a circle, Brennan, Cam, Hodgins, and Dr. Sweets. Hodgins was gripping his chair very tightly, his knuckles pure white. Cam was staring at the floor. Sweets kept fidgeting and getting up to pace before sitting back down.

"Is someone going to tell me who the Gravedigger is?" Brennan asked.

"A bastard who suffocates children for money," Hodgins growled.

"Dr. Hodgins was also an unfortunate victim along with..." Cam started.

"Don't," Hodgins cut her off. She shut her mouth quietly. Brennan looked back and forth between them.

"So he has Booth," she said instead.

"Yes, so it seems," Cam nodded. They'd listened to the message over and over again since Dr. Sweets had the smarts to record it on his phone when Cam played it.

"I came as soon as I could," Angela said, rushing up the stairs. She sat down beside Brennan and hugged her tightly. "What's happened?"

"Booth has been kidnapped by a serial killer," Brennan answered. Angela gasped, clutching her mouth.

"We have 21 hours to find him, and we have to give up the evidence we collected from...from...before," Cam finished without looking at Hodgins. She knew he had stolen it. She wasn't completely stupid.

"So give it to him," Brennan said logically.

"Are you crazy?! That evidence is going to take the Gravedigger down! That's why he's doing this. He's scared, and he knows we're this close to getting him!" Hodgins exploded.

"Dr. Hodgins, go cool off," Cam ordered. He obliged without arguing. He slammed his fist against the railing as he went, making Sweets jump.

"What's with him?" Angela asked. Cam leaned in, whispering.

"He was a victim. He got buried alive with our former anthropologist, Dr. Cheyenne Johnson. Unfortunately, when they blasted their way out, Dr. Johnson did not survive," Cam said, biting her lip.

"Oh no," Angela said.

"He's never really gotten over it. Then the whole Zack thing erupted and made things worse. I never thought he'd have feelings for someone ever again until you came along," Cam said, gesturing to Angela, who blushed.

"You mean, he had a romantic interest in Dr. Johnson?" Brennan asked.

"Yes. Madly in love," Cam answered sadly. "It was cut so short..."

"Poor Hodgins," Angela whispered. She had no idea. He'd never told her about it. She wondered why.

"To him, giving up that evidence means that Dr. Johnson died in vain, and it's killing him," Cam said.

"But we need Booth," Sweets said, reminding them all that he was still there.

"I know. Let me talk to him," Cam responded, getting up. Brennan watched her go down the stairs and over to Hodgins's office area. She couldn't hear them, but she saw the wild gesturing and the shouting behind the glass. Eventually, he handed her a folder.

"No law enforcement or Booth dies," Sweets said, shaking his head. "This is gonna be hard."

"We will save him," Brennan said fiercely. Angela turned to look at her friend, and she noticed something Brennan did with her hand that could have just been her imagination, but she didn't think it was.

...

Cam blew out air in frustration when she realized there was something missing from the evidence. She marched back to Hodgins's office and found him staring at a vial.

"Dr. Hodgins, I know this is very difficult for you, but all evidence means _all_ evidence," she said, holding her hand out.

"Give me ten hours, Cam," Hodgins begged. "I can find Booth."

"What's going on?" Brennan asked, coming in then. Angela was behind her.

"Dr. B, I know we haven't known each other long, but you have to trust me. I need this evidence to help find Booth," Hodgins said.

"Is this true?" Brennan asked, looking at Cam.

"It's possible," she nodded. "He is the best."

"Ten hours," he repeated.

"Eight, and Dr. Brennan stays with you at all times," Cam said, stalking off.

"She doesn't trust you?" Angela asked, surprised.

"It doesn't appear that way," Hodgins answered, getting to work.

"Angela!" Cam called. Angela hurried after her.

"Yes?"

"How good are you at computers?"

"Um, fairly good, but I don't work here..." Angela started.

"Well, you're hired," Cam cut her off. "Contract employee. I'll write up a contract later."

"O-okay."

"Come with me," Cam said, leading her to an empty office.

...

"I found something," Angela said after a while. She had played both ransom recordings to death and did her magic to find anything they could use. It had unnerved her to hear the Gravedigger say Hodgins was buried alive.

"What is it?" Cam asked. Brennan and Hodgins joined her after hearing Angela call out.

"Seagulls," Angela said proudly, playing it.

"Vega lives by the boardwalk," Hodgins said, grabbing the author's book.

"Who's Vega?" Brennan asked.

"The guy who writes about the Gravedigger."

"Then we should start with him," Brennan urged.

"Way ahead of you," Hodgins said, grabbing his car keys. Brennan hurried after him. On the drive, he finally confessed.

"I stole that evidence, Dr. B," he sighed. "That's why the Gravedigger took Booth."

"You what?!" Brennan exclaimed. She was suddenly angry. The man she loved was most likely going to die because of Hodgins.

"It was inevitable, Dr. Brennan. If we'd gotten close in any way, he'd have kidnapped someone," Hodgins reasoned. "I'm...I'm really sorry it's Booth."

"This Dr. Johnson, she was the love of your life?" Brennan asked. She watched as a single tear leaked out of Hodgins's eye. He reached to wipe it away and nodded.

"She was," he answered hoarsely.

"Then you know what it's going to feel like for me when Booth doesn't come home."

"I'll do my damndest to make sure he comes home," Hodgins said fiercely. He stopped at a parking garage, and Brennan left their conversation where it was. They approached a car with someone sitting in it.

"It's Vega," Hodgins whispered. Brennan peered into the window.

"He's dead," she responded. Her heart sank. Now how were they going to find Booth? Car tires screeched, and a woman agent flung herself out of the car and aimed her gun at them.

"I'd leave him there if I were you," she ordered.

"Agent Perotta," Hodgins said. "Hello."

"You're coming with me," she said firmly.

...

"That was too close," Hodgins said as they drove back to the lab.

"We have to give up the evidence," Brennan interrupted. Hodgins twisted to stare at her.

"Are you crazy?!"

"The Gravedigger is gonna know we talked to the FBI. As much as I hate to do this, and I really hate it, we have to."

"They talked at us, not us to them," Hodgins argued.

"Look, it has to be done. It'll give us Booth. That's what the agreement was," Brennan urged.

"All right, but you're not going alone," Hodgins said. Brennan called Cam and told her what their plan was. Cam insisted that she come with Angela, and Sweets insisted he come as protection, which made both Cam and Angela roll their eyes. They all met up around the corner from where the Gravedigger wanted them to hand over the evidence. Angela hooked up her computer and scanned for signals.

"Hey," she said after a moment. "Something is broadcasting here."

"What?" Sweets asked, peering at her computer. Then he looked outside, and he spotted a camera in a tree. He nudged Angela and pointed.

"You guys, look," she said, alerting Hodgins, Brennan, and Cam.

"That's how he knows we've dropped it off," Hodgins informed her.

"I'll hack into it," Angela said smugly. Brennan stared at her.

"I had no idea you were this good at computers," she commented.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Brennan," Angela replied, typing furiously.

"Let's get this over with," Hodgins said. "A part of me really hates to just give in and minimize our chances at finding the Gravedigger, but I also don't want Booth to die."

"Let's go," Brennan urged. They walked towards the stone together.

"You tell me if anything on that screen changes," Angela ordered Sweets.

"A-anything?"

"Anything," she repeated. He watched it carefully as she hacked into the monitor.

"I really hate this guy," Hodgins said as they neared the stone. He turned to the camera and shook his fist. "This isn't over! I WILL FIND YOU!"

"Enough, Dr. Hodgins," Brennan said, unnerved. She set down the evidence, and they turned to walk away.

"Um, Angela?" Sweets said, tapping her.

"What?"

"Something just got real pointy on the screen."

"Pointy how?"

"Look," he said. She looked.

"Oh shit," she gasped. She opened the van door and started screaming.

"RUN! BRENNAN, HODGINS, RUUUUN!"

"Come on!" Hodgins yelled, grabbing Brennan's hand and sprinting to the van. Brennan managed to keep up, but the explosion knocked them to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Cam asked, hauling them up to their feet. Angela hugged Brennan tightly.

"Freeze!" Agent Perotta shouted. Brennan groaned. Not this again. She was really starting to dislike this woman.

...

After being berated by a judge and Agent Perotta, Brennan, Cam, Hodgins, Angela, and Sweets returned to the lab. Brennan was trying not to get upset.

"Why hasn't he called to give us Booth's coordinates?" she asked. Hodgins sighed.

"He's cleaning up, that's why. Almost killed me. Killed Vega. The evidence is gone. There's no reason to give us Booth back."

"I don't believe this," Brennan said, trying not to gasp for air. She couldn't believe she'd never see Booth again and that their last conversation was about her stupid GPS.

"Not all is lost," Cam said, getting an idea.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked her. Cam gestured her to come away from the group to talk. Angela took Hodgins up to the lounge area to talk while Sweets paced the halls.

"Jared," Cam said. "He can help us get Vega's body. We can use that to get clues."

"You think he'll help? Booth isn't exactly on the best terms with him," Brennan said.

"It's our only play left," Cam told her.

"I'll do it," Brennan said.

"Good luck," Cam called after her. It didn't take Brennan long to find Jared in a bar. He was surprised to see her.

"Seeley's girlfriend," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Dr. Temperance Brennan, and I'm here because I need your help."

"For what?"

"Your brother has been kidnapped by a serial killer, and I need you to get me a body so I can find clues to save him."

"There was a lot in that sentence," Jared said, trying to focus. "What?!"

Brennan filled him in on the details, and he frowned.

"I will lose my job," he started. Brennan grabbed his shirt collar and shook him.

"You'll lose your brother if you don't," she hissed. "And he would do it for you without caring about his job." He blinked at her before removing her hands from him.

"All right," he finally agreed. "Give me a few minutes."

"I'll see you at the lab," she said, walking away. She was shaking inside. If this didn't work, she would lose Booth, and the idea of that made her terrified. A wave of nausea hit her, and she stopped to throw up outside of her car. Feeling clammy and unwell, she got in and went back to the lab.

...

Jared delivered for once, and he stood back watching while Brennan and her team got to work. Cam and Brennan scoured Vega's body and found several clues. One was the fact that Vega had attacked his assailant, so the person they were looking for would have broken ribs. Hodgins started looking at the body for particulates when the alarms went off. Jared spun to see one Heather Taffet approaching. Hodgins shut off the alarm with his keycard, and everyone stared at her for a second.

"You were involved with the evidence," Hodgins said, staring at her.

"I am one of the lawyers, yes," she sniffed. "I am here to reclaim jurisdiction on this case. You can't shout National Security over one missing FBI agent."

"Where is your warrant?" Cam asked. Brennan watched carefully as Heather held it out a little ways from her stomach, her hand shaking. She nudged Hodgins.

"What?" he asked.

"She can't extend her arm," Brennan whispered. Hodgins whipped his head to look at her.

"No...it can't be," he said. "But then, she does have access to everything. And the Gravedigger case is a career killer."

"Have you hurt yourself?" Brennan asked Heather, cutting him off.

"That is none of your concern," she snapped back.

"You!" Hodgins snarled, lunging. Jared grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and held on fast. Brennan went closer to Heather, who had a flash of fear go through her eyes.

"Can I see the warrant?" she asked. Heather went to hand it over when Brennan reached forward and shoved her in the ribs, making Heather cry out in pain.

"Bitch!" Angela shouted. Cam stared. Sweets was in awe at what was happening right now. He'd come around to see what was going on when the alarms went off.

"It's her!" Hodgins shrieked. Jared released him and charged to Heather, securing her.

"You sure?" he asked Brennan.

"Not a hundred percent."

"Fine by me. Let's get her locked up."

...

"Brennan?" Angela said, finding Brennan in her office. She had thrown up again and was sitting at her desk trying to pull herself together.

"Yes?"

"Jared has information on Taffet, and he found her storage locker full of stuff. We got her."

"That's...that's good."

"Are you okay?" Angela asked, concerned. She sat across from Brennan.

"I'm fine," Brennan answered. Angela saw her take her hand away and put it back on the desk.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, Hodgins has figured out that Booth is on a Navy vessel that is going to blow up. Are you going with Jared to get Booth?"

"Yes!" Brennan exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She passed Angela and hurried to find Jared.

"Oh, it's so gonna bug Seeley that a Squid saved a Ranger," he smirked as they jogged to the waiting helicopter. He helped Brennan into it, and they took off. Brennan's heart was pounding fast as they approached the boat on the water after a few minutes. Jared's face changed when they were getting closer, listening to the person in his ear, and she felt worried.

"What?" she asked when he finally looked at her.

"They couldn't stop the detonation. If he's not on the deck..."

"What? What Jared?"

"They are giving us five minutes to get him, and if he's not near the deck, we can't go find him."

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Temperance, but they aren't going to risk any lives," Jared said. He clenched his fists, angry. He wished he had punched that Taffet woman when he'd had the chance. Brennan was trying not to be scared. She knew Booth. He would have figured a way to the deck. He just would have. When they finally got close enough to the ship, she could see Booth on the deck, and she felt elated. She should never have doubted him. They hovered above the deck, and she flung the door open.

"Booth!" she shouted. He looked at her and back to something behind him.

"Hey, Booth! Come on!" Jared yelled. Booth slowly went towards them.

"Booth!" Brennan cried again.

"Faster, man! It's gonna blow!" Jared bellowed. Booth looked back again, confused.

"BOOTH!" both Brennan and Jared screamed. He finally snapped out of it and got to them, and they hauled him inside. Brennan clung to him, crying. Jared looked away, but he gripped Booth's arm just the same.

"You guys found me," Booth said after a moment.

"We never gave up," Brennan replied, kissing him. When they landed at the hospital, officers were waiting for Jared.

"Uh oh," Jared muttered. Brennan turned to him and gave him a hug.

"You helped us save your brother. Thank you."

"Like you said, he would have done it for me," Jared smiled weakly. "Now it's time to get fired."

"I'm sorry," Brennan said sadly.

"It's all right. I'd pay any price for Seeley's safety. Take care of him, Temperance," Jared said, getting off and being immediately handcuffed. Brennan put her focus back on Booth as they took him inside for assessment. It had been a terrifying 21 hours, but things were finally safe again.

...

"Hodgins?" Angela asked, finding him up at the lounge. He looked up at her.

"Hey."

"May I?"

"Sure," he nodded. She sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry about Cheyenne," she said softly.

"Me too," he said. "She knew it could be fatal, blowing the airbag like that, but she wanted at least one of us to get out alive."

"You loved her."

"I did."

"Well, you avenged her," Angela said.

"Yes, but I'd rather her be here," Hodgins replied. Angela put her hand on his.

"I know," she said. He looked at her then, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just because," she answered.

"Are you...are you suggesting...?"

"Maybe," she said. "But I don't want to pressure you, especially now that I know about..."

"Ange, she's been gone two years now," Hodgins cut her off. "Yes, I still miss her and think about her, but she wouldn't want me to miss out on an opportunity of a relationship because I'm hung up on her."

"She sounds smart."

"She was, and she would have loved you."

"We can go slow."

"I know. Thank you."

"Drink?" she asked, standing up.

"Sounds good," he answered, taking her hand and walking out with her.

...

"I really think you should have stayed in the hospital a little longer," Brennan said. Booth had insisted on leaving, and they were at a graveyard now. They watched a young woman place a rose on a grave. Booth shifted on his feet.

"Just give me a sec, okay?" he asked, heading towards her. Brennan watched as he approached the woman, spoke with her, and then hugged her. He came back, and she was curious.

"What was that about?"

"I told you about Teddy, right?"

"Yes."

"That's the woman he loved but never got to tell her before he died. He asked me to tell her."

"When?"

"When I was on that ship."

"Teddy was with you?"

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy, and you'll say it was impossible, but he was there."

"I see," she said. They started walking, and Booth took her hand after a while.

"I was very scared I'd never see you again," Brennan said when they reached the car.

"I was too," Booth admitted. They got in his car, and Brennan couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Booth?" she said tentatively.

"Yea?" he replied, looking at her. Brennan felt a brief sense of worry, but she shook it off. He wouldn't abandon her. They loved each other, and they had already said they wanted to be together. This wouldn't change anything. It was time.

"Temperance?" he pressed, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

She breathed in a shaky breath and exhaled. Then she smiled.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. I loved writing it. Cheers! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Booth stared at her, the words swirling around his brain a moment before actually sinking in.

"Booth?" Brennan prompted, looking worried.

"You're pregnant?" he repeated. She nodded.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. He then realized that she had been nervous telling him this and was probably thinking he wasn't happy about it.

"There is no reason to be sorry," he laughed. He moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. He was going to be a father again. With her. He almost couldn't believe it.

"You're really happy about this?" she asked.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"I find myself very relieved," she sighed. He took her hands in his then and smiled at her.

"I wouldn't change a thing," he said. "How long have you known?"

"I found out recently. I was waiting for a good time to tell you. Then, well, you know," she said.

"I almost died," he nodded. "Well, I'm glad you told me. Do you know how far along you are?"

"Just over a month."

"Should we tell people?"

"Not yet. I'd rather wait for the second trimester just to make sure," Brennan said.

"Okay," he agreed. "Wow. This is really happening."

"It is," she laughed.

"Let's go celebrate," he suggested.

"Okay," she smiled. Booth started the car and drove.

 **Two Months Later**

Brennan knew that today would be the day they told people. The baby was healthy, and her pregnancy was going well. She was meeting Angela for lunch, and she couldn't wait for her friend to find out. She sat in the diner, waiting.

"Sorry," Angela said, coming in. She looked haggard, and Brennan knew she had been struggling with work the past few weeks.

"How are you?"

"I'm exhausted. If one more kid throws paint at me or someone else, I'm gonna snap," she growled.

"Summer is coming," Brennan pointed out.

"Not soon enough," Angela moaned.

"I wish I could help."

"It's all right. So, what is your news? I've been dying to know all day," Angela said, leaning onto the palm of her hand.

"Well," Brennan started, smiling. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Angela shrieked. "You are?! I knew it!"

"Yes."

"How far along? When did it happen? Oh, I can't believe this!"

"I'm just over three months along," Brennan answered.

"You kept it a secret for three months?!"

"I wanted to make sure the baby was going to make it."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so happy for you!" Angela squealed.

"I'm happy too," Brennan said. Angela squeezed her hand tightly with hers.

"Are you two going to move in together soon?"

"We're looking at places now," Brennan answered.

"Has he popped the question?"

"No. I didn't think that was necessary just because we are having a baby," Brennan wrinkled her nose.

"Well, regardless, I'm happy for you both. Let me know if I can help with anything okay?"

"I will."

"Ugh, I have to get back to work. This has made my day so much better, though," Angela beamed. They stood and hugged.

"I'll call you later," Brennan promised.

"Bye," Angela waved, still beaming. Brennan put her hand on her stomach absently. She had told her father and Russ over the phone earlier, and both had been very happy for her. Max wanted to come visit. Brennan felt at peace with her life finally. Things were going well. She headed of to the lab to tell Cam and the others. Nothing could take away her good mood.

 **Four Months Later**

Angela was cleaning up the latest mess of the day, and she was tired. Every day was becoming a chore, something she dreaded. Getting up in the morning was brutal. Plus, she couldn't stop thinking about the cases that Hodgins was bringing her from time to time. Their relationship was going better than she thought. He was a true romantic at heart. Angela regretted pushing him away before.

"Hey," the principal, Hal, said, poking his head into her room. "I heard there was quite the meltdown in here today."

"There was. I fixed it," Angela sighed. She put down her dustpan then, and looked at Hal. He was new as of this year, and Angela wished he would manage some things better than he was.

"I wanna talk about that," Hal said, coming in further. "Look, you can't take away painting privileges like that."

"Why not? It's my class. It's one of the rules. He broke the rules, so his consequence was no painting for three days. He can draw instead."

"I just think it's too harsh."

"Hal, come on," Angela said, getting angry. "You're really questioning how I run this class?"

"I am."

"There's never been a problem before."

"I haven't been here before," Hal said, crossing his arms. "Look, if you want to stay working here, you'll follow the rules."

"Oh, but I can't have my own rules for students," Angela said, glaring.

"You can. They just have to be my rules," Hal insisted. Angela looked down at her paint stained hands and forearms and back up at Hal.

"Then I quit," she said, dropping the rag she was holding.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm done. I quit. You try to run this class. I'm out," Angela said, grabbing her purse and heading for the door. Hal tried to stop her.

"You can't just quit," he said.

"I just did."

"Angela..."

"I don't want to hear it. I'm done. Thanks for nothing," Angela said, going out the door. When she got outside, she felt the rush of what she had just done. She hurried over to Hodgins's place.

"Hey," he beamed, seeing her. She gave him a deep kiss.

"Hi," she said after.

"Whoa," he said, eyes glazed over. "What was that for?"

"I just quit my job," she answered. He stared at her.

"You what?!"

"I quit! I had enough. I'm not allowed to make my own rules and have order in class, so I'm out."

"Wow, Ange. That's incredible."

"I've been thinking," she said, playing with his shirt collar.

"Uh huh?"

"Is that job offer still standing?"

"To work at the Jeffersonian?"

"Yea."

"Let me talk to Cam," he said eagerly. "She knows you've been helping me. She knows you're good."

"Well, let me know what she says," Angela smiled.

"I'll call her right now," Hodgins said, rushing for his phone. Angela shut the door behind her and went to sit in the living room while he talked on the phone. She could hear his excitement.

"Cam says you're in!" he crowed after hanging up. He spun her around, both of them laughing.

"I get to work with you guys," she said after. "I'm so happy!"

"We are going to be the best team ever. Unstoppable!" Hodgins shouted, fist pumping. They kissed again, and Angela knew she had made the right choice.

...

Brennan walked all around the house while Booth watched anxiously. She examined everything, and he felt nervous that she would turn down another house. They'd been looking for a couple of months now, and neither of them could agree on one.

"Well?" he asked. She turned to him.

"This is it," she said. His heart leaped.

"Really?"

"Yes. I know it needs some repairs, but that means it has history and use. It's been worn and lived in. I like it."

"I am so happy to hear you say that," Booth grinned.

"It has a laundry chute!" Parker shouted, coming into view. "Can we buy it? Pleeeaase?!"

"This is our house," Brennan told him. Parker exclaimed with joy. Booth loved seeing them together. Ever since he found out about the baby, Parker had wanted to spend more and more time with them. Rebecca had a new boyfriend she had been seeing, so she didn't mind the free time. Booth wanted to talk to her about their custody arrangement. He wanted more time with his son. Rebecca had alluded to it herself that they could work something out, so he was going to follow up with her later. He went over and kissed Brennan then.

"It's perfect, Bones," he said.

"Ugh, what did I tell you about calling me that?" she asked. It was a new nickname he'd started calling her the past few weeks, and she wasn't particularly fond of it.

"You'll get used to it," he teased. She rested her head on his chest, hiding her smile. Parker had gone off to check out the back yard again.

"I'm home," she said.

"Me too," he replied.

 **Two Months Later**

It had taken a crew of men to clean up the house, but it was finally finished. Brennan was sitting in the living room and looking around. This was her life. She couldn't ask for anything more.

"I'm off to pick up Parker and go to the zoo," Booth said. "You'll be all right?"

"Yes," she nodded. It was Saturday morning. There wasn't a case right now, so they were taking some down time before the baby came, which would be any day now. Brennan had been overjoyed when Angela came to work with them. Her team finally felt complete.

"Be back soon. Love you," he said, kissing her.

"Love you too," she replied. He flashed her a grin and was gone. She got settled with a book, staying mindful of the pain she had been experiencing since early that morning. She hadn't said anything to Booth as she didn't want him to turn down Parker's visit. She wasn't even sure if it was labor, but her logic said otherwise. By the time mid afternoon came, she knew that was exactly what it was. The pain was getting closer and closer together.

"Hey, honey," Max said, letting himself in. He had been in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. Brennan was bent over in pain in the living room when he found her.

"Hi, Dad," she managed to say.

"Whoa, whoa," Max said. "I recognize that look. Honey, you're in labor!"

"I know, Dad," she grunted. He helped her to her feet.

"Where's Booth?"

"He's with Parker."

"Does he know?"

"No. I didn't want to ruin their afternoon."

"Temperance, you gotta call him."

"I will."

"I'll drive," Max said, leading her to the car.

"The bag," Brennan said, pointing. Max got her settled into her seat first before going to get it. She also told him where to find the car seat. He drove to the hospital quickly while Brennan called Booth. She got his voicemail.

"Hi, it's me," she started. "I'm in labor. Dad's driving me to the hospital. I hope you get this soon. Love you."

"You doing okay?" Max asked after.

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted.

"You'll do just fine."

"I wish Mom were here."

"I do too. I didn't fare well in the delivery room for either of your births," Max winced. Brennan looked at him.

"I'm calling Angela," she said, dialing.

"Good idea," he agreed. As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Max hoped that Booth would get there soon.

...

"Hey, buddy, I just gotta check my messages," Booth said as they stopped for a break. Parker was enjoying their visit, but he was grateful for the rest too. Booth punched in his password for his voicemail, and his heart sank when he heard Brennan's voice. He looked at his watch. She had called an hour ago. There were about ten missed calls and fifteen texts since then. He'd forgotten to turn the sound back on his phone.

"Damn it," he swore.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked.

"Bones is having the baby," Booth said. "we have to go."

"Hurry!" Parker shouted, racing ahead. He was excited to become a big brother. Booth chased after him. He flicked his lights on as he drove to the hospital. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

...

"You're doing so well," Angela soothed, holding Brennan's hand as she pushed.

"Where's Booth?" she asked, trying not to cry. Why hadn't he answered? Why was he missing this?

"I...I don't know," Angela said. They had all called and texted him. Then it was time to push, and he still wasn't there.

"BONES?!"

"There he is!" Angela exclaimed. Booth burst into the room, panting and frantic. He was accosted by a nurse.

"Sir, get out," she ordered.

"No, no! He's with her," Angela said. "He can take over from here."

"Booth," Brennan whimpered. He hurried to her side while Angela slipped out.

"I'm here," he said, smoothing her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Push, Temperance, push," the doctor ordered.

"You got this," Booth urged. "I'm right here."

"Where...were...you?!" she asked through pushing.

"My phone was off. I'm so sorry. Look, you gotta focus on this right now," he encouraged.

"That's it,"the doctor said. "You're doing great. A couple more pushes now."

Brennan felt like she was about to crack in two until it was suddenly all over. The baby's wail alerted her to the fact.

"Hey, look at that," Booth said, watching the nurse clean the baby all up. "You did it."

"You almost missed it," Brennan accused.

"I will make it up to you," he promised. She smiled then, unable to stay mad at him. She had just given birth.

"Here we are," the nurse said, handing the little bundle to Brennan. "Say hello to your little girl."

"Oh," Brennan said, her heart bursting. Their daughter was so tiny. She heard Booth give a small sniffle beside her.

"Hello, there," he said, touching the baby's cheek.

"Christine," Brennan said. "That's her name."

"I love it," he nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Can we come in?" Max asked, poking his head in. Angela was behind him as was Parker, Hodgins, and Cam.

"Yes, come in," Brennan laughed. Max held his hand over his heart when he saw his granddaughter.

"Everyone, meet Christine Angela Booth," Brennan said. Booth looked at her.

"Me?" he said. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh, Bones," he said, his voice catching. Max took her into his arms, cooing at her. Everyone else leaned in to touch her and look at her. Booth was still looking at Brennan.

"Maybe this isn't the time or place, but I really just feel it is," he started. She looked back at him, eyes shining. She knew what was coming. She had seen the ring box in his drawer a month ago.

"Yea?" she prompted.

"I've never been so happy in my life," he said. "When I found you, I had no idea things would get this good. What I really want is to keep living this life with you, the woman I love. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she answered, nodding vigorously. "Took you long enough."

"Hey," he laughed. She smiled back.

"Awww you guys!" Angela gushed, having heard them. They looked to see everyone else looking back at them.

"It's about time, Booth," Cam teased.

"Can I have her back?" Brennan asked. Max carefully placed Christine back into her arms. She kissed her little girl's forehead and looked at her in awe.

"My family," Booth said. Parker climbed onto the bed with them and snuggled next to Brennan. She started to cry a little, knowing that Booth was right. This was her family. Booth rested his head next to hers, and she felt a warmth she never thought she'd have. She'd found the man of her dreams, and they were going to have a good life together. She just knew it.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I felt like this was the perfect ending to this story. I know some of you may disagree, but I understand I can't make everyone happy. The important thing is that I'm happy with it, which I am. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing. It means a lot to know this story is being read :)**


End file.
